Stranger in the Mist
by l'ange des fantomes
Summary: Two girls working for the newly reopened Paris Opera House stumble into the past after hiding from one of their obsessive pursuers. Whilst attempting to remain unnoticed within the confinements of the nineteenth century theater, it is later proved to be a difficult task, especially when one of them seems to have sparked the interest of a certain Phantom. *Undergoing re-writes*
1. Christmas Eve Could Have Gone Better

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or anything that is in anyway associated with the book, musical or movies. I only own my OC's. **

* * *

><p><em>Your whole life can sometimes seem like a maze, never knowing what's round the corner, which turn to take. Where it will lead or where it will end. <em>

_The paths we take and the others we cross may lead to places we never thought possible, for better or for worse. _

_All we can acknowledge is that the changes and dangers we may face are confronted by our decisions and the people that we meet._

_Some, we have met before, Some, we have yet to meet and one stranger I already had. _

_I just never knew it._

* * *

><p><span><em>December 24<em>_th__, 2012_

It was a night in Paris. Quite similar to any December night really, dark, cold and silent. The only other difference would be the gathering taking place in the Paris Opera House. A masquerade, being held in celebration for the reopening of the Paris Opera House. My friend, Tala Creek, a tough brunette and only a year older than myself, would be attending as would I, Guinevere Amore, an unfortunate busty blonde and eighteen years of age.

Originally from London, we were both currently in Paris due to our new jobs.

A man named Charlie Whittle, a kind old soul, had taken it upon himself to reconstruct the Opera Populaire into an astounding theatre once more. This of course meant an opening for those interested in theatre.

We found out his name was Charlie Whittle and was around 39 years old, French and very, very rich. Anyway, after a long discussion he decided to hire us. Tala would be writing reviews, scripts and summaries overall, where as I would be one of the performers on stage. He told me I had the voice of an angel and I had to laugh in thanks to cover my blush.

Around two months later, both me and Tala moved to Paris, living a short distance from the Opera House. It took about one more month till the Opera House was finished being constructed, which then leads us to how we got to where we are now.

Both of us were currently getting ready for the masquerade which was to take place this night. Well…we would be if Tala wasn't being so difficult.

* * *

><p>"No, I won't do it."<p>

"Tala. Its only for tonight, then you will never have to do it again."

"You know how I feel about it Gwen. They're evil!" She said grimly, pointing at the dress I held in distain.

"Really Tala? It isn't going to kill you. It's only a dress."

"No, you can wear one of those… things for all I care but _I _am wearing trousers!" I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be able to win this argument.

"Fine, have it your way." I told her. With that all said and done I turned my back and went to go get changed myself.

I hurried up the stairs and turned to approach my bedroom door. I pulled the golden handle, opening the cream coloured wood to reveal my room of blue and white. I approached my wardrobe and gently slid the door across to retrieve my costume from within. Finding the clothing cover, I pulled it from the rack and closed the wardrobe. Carefully laying the cover onto my snow white duvet, I slowly unzipped it to reveal my outfit for tonight.

It consisted of a white off the shoulder shirt with short, puffy sleeves and a brown corset to go over it to rest just under my bust. I was also wearing a long, yellow skirt accompanied by a green sash to go over it and rest on my hip. Tonight- I was going as Amnita.

Applying some sensual red lipstick, I puckered my lips and applied some eye shadow and mascara.

Simplistic look for a simplistic character.

Retreating from the bedroom, I made my way down the stairs to find Tala suited up in a black and white harlequin outfit, hair in pigtails and a powdered white face.

"You look great." I told her.

"I know, and of course you chose the 'Amnita look'." She said rolling her eyes.

"Did you suspect any different?" With a shake of her head, she made her way over to the door.

"So, are you ready to go?"

"One second!" I quickly grabbed my dark blue military coat and my brown dolly shoes and we made our way out the door.

* * *

><p>We soon arrived at the Opera House, a light shower of snow blowing over us as we approached our destination. The flashing of cameras greeted us as we walked up the outer staircase, leading us to the grand double doors being held by some very statuesque looking doormen. A red carpet moment, so to speak.<p>

Within seconds of entering the building we were astonished.

Swirls of colour and glitter danced around the room within the mixture of people. Each person, unrecognisable, hidden behind a mask of some sort. The small chandelier from above us, glistened in the array of candles positioned on the high walls and staircase. Everyone was either laughing, dancing or having a good time. The orchestra was playing what I could only assume was 'the Waltz'.

Turning to look at each other, we both gave a joyous smile and stepped further into the room, the doormen closing the doors behind us. One of the staff came and offered to take my coat and I happily gave it to him, but instantly feeling a little self conscious of what I was wearing. Compared to the other women who were wearing a wide variety of large dresses.

I began to feel slightly self conscious of my outfit.

"Think we should go look around?" I asked, wanting to fall in with the crowd.

"Of course!" she nodded eagerly.

We weaved our way in and out the crowds and made our way up the grand staircase. When reaching the top, we saw a man leaning over the railing, staring down at the flurries people on the floor with a smile.

"Hello Mr. Whittle." He turned to look at me, a fatherly smile gracing his face. He looked as if he was about to say something to me before he was beaten to the gesture.

"Ah. Bonjour my dear Guinevere." I glanced at the owner of the perverse voice in utter distain, like a small child would a plate of broccoli. "Enjoying the party, I hope."

Charlie's son, Jasper Whittle. How he knew it was me, I do not know. I blame my eyes… and maybe the hair… or maybe the fact he was staring down at my womanly assets rather than my face.

"We were." I mumbled, glaring at the vain Casanova. Shifting my gaze, I returned my conversation to his father. "I must say Sir, that you have really outdone yourself tonight."

"Well, I am glad to see you're all enjoying yourselves." He beamed.

Thanking him, I dragged Tala away down a corridor before Jasper could think to get another word in.

"I hate- No! I loathe that bastard!"

Jasper Whittle. A narcissistic, perverted, womaniser.

Charlie introduced him to us after being hired. When I say 'introduced' I mean 'attempted to seduce'. You know, the wiggle of the eyebrows, the small smirk and the way he just stares at one of the two things that make you a woman rather than your face.

He had once tried to pursue Tala, but soon learned that a quick kiss equals a hard fist.

From the moment his father introduced us, he saw a pursuit. If we had a staff meeting, he was there. If we were working, he was there. His father had perceived his constant appearance as him being 'devoted' to the new building and the arts, earning him a placement of work here. So guess what, he would also be here. Woop de- fucking- do.

"Who doesn't? Now, forget about that excuse for a human and look around."

Wondering down the secluded corridors, we gazed in admiration at all of the old paintings surrounding the walls. Soon, our path lead to a rickety wooden staircase, spiralling down towards the stage. We slowly approached it and leant over it's banister.

"Woah." Gazing over the auditorium, I couldn't help but gape at it. "Charlie did a really good job."

"Stop being a fish and come take a look." Making my way down the stairs, I walked across the stage and let out a low whistle. Tala, with her hands on her hips, pondered about the auditorium, a curious glint in her eyes. "Don't you like it?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, I like it. Don't get me wrong, this-" She gestured to the room about her. "-is fantastic, brilliant even. It's just…" Looking back over to me, she pursed her lips together for a quick moment in thought. "-did there have to be so many naked people on display?"

"…" Raising an eyebrow at her, I sighed. "Let's just go back to the party."

Everyone was still dancing and enjoying themselves when we returned, our destination decided. The waiter. Retrieving our drinks, we surveyed the room, our eyes met a swarm of girls swooning left, right and centre. It didn't take a genius to know who, more like what was the cause.

"He never gives up, does he."

"At this rate Gwen, he may leave you alone." She grinned, nudging my elbow.

"One can only hope." I replied with a smile before taking a sip of my drink.

After some small talk with the guests, some diverted dances and a selection of cheese cubes, Tala departed to relieve herself. However, she returned soon after in need of directions to which I laughed and directed her.

Now, this left me stood here rather awkwardly on my own, this time I used to take light sips of my drink, stirring the liquid in it's glass whilst watching the couples twirl about throughout the hall as if a critique myself.

Soon, I found my glass empty and groaned at my loss of an alibi. Placing the glass down on a nearby table, I decided to leave in search of Tala.

Weaving through the crowd of dancers, I shimmied between a nearby couple. Managing to find my way off the dance floor, I walked on forward before bumping into someone. Glancing up, I noticed I had stumbled into one of the guests.

"I'm so sorry." I apologised quickly, an awkward smile on my face. He assessed me for a moment before a woman took to his side. A warm smile met his features as he took her dainty hand into his larger one.

"It's no trouble at all." He assured me whilst the woman continued to stare at me oddly but as quick as a whip, she too smiled at me like her partner.

"Have…have a lovely evening." With that, she and her partner wandered off and took to a waltz. Walking back to the stairs, I once again began my search for Tala, though, it seemed my mission could barely begin as I was apprehended from behind by the self- conceited bastard.

"There you are." He purred, his hands drumming against my hips. "How about a dance, my dear." Sneering at him and his suggestion, I shoved his hands away.

"I'd rather not."

"Excellent!" Spinning me with great force, I collided roughly into his chest.

Wading out into the sea of people, he pressed me close with bruising force and entwined his hand with mine. I shot daggers at him, the scowl never leaving my face.

"Why so glum, Angel?" I refused to look at him, watching the others pass by with jovial smiles on the masked faces. Oh, how I envied them. "It's rude to ignore people when they're talking to you." He informed me. A huff of annoyance escaped me. Glaring up at the pompous headed prince before me, I hissed.

"It's also rude to force yourself upon other people." Twirling me for a short second, he roughly pulled me to his side.

"There's no force involved here. It's simply dancing." He smirked, looking down on me whilst swaying back and forth.

"For goodness sake! I don't want to dance with you." I stressed, pulling at his hands. With a tight squeeze, I was planted firmly against his chest. Shallow breaths met my neck and a husk voice whispered against me.

"And what is it you want to do?"

"..Get off me." Rubbing circular motions on my hips, he ventured lower, an involuntary gasp leaving my lips.

"And if I don't?" He whispered.

Sucking in a deep breath,I drove my knee into his stomach. A pained moan sputtered from his lips and he relinquished his hold on me. Using it to my advantage I scurried off into the empty halls, not looking back. Unfortunately, a knee to the stomach can only keep a person down for little time.

* * *

><p>"Tala!"<p>

I had found no sign of my friend since I had began my search and I grew worried. continued do I had opened or attempted at least every door I passed and still no sign of my hot-headed friend. I carried on further, though it seemed finding her would prove to be difficult when your arms were restricted. Wait a second.

Within seconds, my arms were pinned behind my back. A gasp of fear was abandoned in my throat and heavy breathing met my ears.

"How much longer must we play this game of cat and mouse?" Jasper whispered, a shudder of disgust ran down my spine.

"There's no game here, Jasper." I spat.

"Ah, so it's over." Whipping me round to face him, I made the mistake of looking him in his cold-hearted eyes. "About time, Angel." Repulsion met with desire. "I've waited long enough." Fear met with lust.

Unwillingly, he dragged me down a corridor and thrust me into a secluded corner. Encasing me within the small space between his arms, he leered down at me.

Defeat met triumph.


	2. Excuse Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or anything that is in anyway associated with the book, musical or movies. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p><em>Unwillingly, he dragged me down a corridor and thrust me into a secluded corner. Encasing me within the small space between his arms, he leered down at me. <em>

_Defeat met triumph._

* * *

><p>I pushed myself further into the wall, hoping with all my life to pass through the barrier but even I knew this was a dead end.<p>

I could feel him growing nearer, blocking any light like the night does the day. His lips like poison, darted forward. I turned my head. My cheek met concrete and his mouth, my cheek. And I could hear a growl in the back of his throat, vibrating against my chest.

"Why fight it anymore, Gwen?" He murmured, brushing my hair from my neck with daunting movements. "It's what we both want."

I felt my skin crawl, his lips, like bruises, marked my neck with hidden kisses. His hands slid down like a shadowing assailant, they're movement only made known to me when they latched onto my hips. An involuntary whimper escaped me and a throaty chuckle from him.

"No." I protested, a protest at which a butterfly could have drowned out. His assault on my neck grew rougher, as did his hands, one of them venturing lower, stroking my thigh through my skirt.

My breath was laboured. Shallow like crystal waters yet rapid as the waves of the sea, caught by the storm. Jasper was my storm and it shook me to my very core.

Gaining some courage or out of pure fear, I pushed against his chest with all I could, successfully catching him off guard. My success, however, was short lived as he charged at me with immense speed.

Without warning, I was slammed into the wall behind, pain strumming down my spine and a groan spilling from my lips. I felt his hand under my chin and jerk my head up to meet his angered gaze.

"Why are you being so difficult?" His voice was gentle, though it was so to mask the malice that quaked within him, just waiting to erupt. I gulped.

"I don't want you, Jasper."

A sneer worked it's way onto his face.

Clutching my wrists in his powerful grip, he hauled my hands above me with a vicious 'slam!'. Squeezing my chin between his brutal grip, he forced his greedy lips onto my own.

I fought against him furiously, the smell of alcohol invading my senses as he attempted to slide his tongue into my closed mouth. He tried to deepen the kiss with each word he spoke.

"Stop. Being. Such. A. Bitch!" Fisting my hair into his hand, he violently tugged at it. A shriek escaped me but was instantly muffled by his open kiss.

Unwilling to look at him, I shut my eyes and tugged my arms with unsuccessful results. I felt gravity leave me. My stomached dropped as I was hauled from the ground and pinned further up the wall, my legs pulled around his waist. As his hand wandered further, I released a muffled yelp, smothered by his unwanted kisses.

"Excuse me." A rich voice met my ear, as did a pained choke. With my swollen lips freed, the pressure of his burly body against my own lessened and I eased down the wall. My legs swung free as the gargles continued and I flashed my eyes open.

Time seemed to stop as I blindly tumbled forward, Jasper's body no longer before me for support as I plunged forward, only to be caught by awaiting arms. I gradually opened my eyes to find myself encased within the black fabric of a strangers arms. An agonized moan came from behind. Glancing behind me, my sight landed on a writhing Jasper, clutching his throat in great agony.

My rapid breaths seemed to match his own, my heart pounding as I clutched the strangers arms, chanting many thanks to him over and over.

"Your safe now, my dear." He assured, a hand lightly ghosting it's way through my hair. Looking up at the cloaked man, I could see him glancing round the halls before staring down at me in slight concern. "Now, I ask you leave before this _swine_ finds the strength to move."

Glancing over to the heaving mass of Jasper on the ground, I gave him a pitying look before turning back to my rescuer, only to find him missing.

The hall before me was empty, as though the guest of tonight was all but real. Swiftly darting my gaze around me for any sign of him, there seemed to be no sign of other life in my short look and with one quick glimpse of the coughing limbs on the ground, I darted out the hall and scurried past another.

But not before offering one more 'Thank you' into the silence.

* * *

><p>Fleeing from the womaniser, who seemed to have recovered from his recent ordeal, I took one turn that lead me to one of my key quests this night.<p>

"Tala!" I yelped, making my way over to her with haste.

She was in a world of her own, gazing at the pages of a book in a trance like state. With slow reaction time, she slowly eased her gaze away from the pages and looked up at me.

"Gwen! I found the libra-"

"No time!" Clutching her wrist, I dragged her down the puzzle of halls, her book abandoned on the ground.

"I was reading that!" Sparing a quick look at her, I continued running.

"Reading later, running _now_!"

"Gwen!" Roared my pursuer. Tala shot me a baffled look.

"What the fu-"

"Now is not the time!"

"Gwen!" His angered voice rang throughout the corridors..

His footsteps were like drums, they seemed to echo off the walls, ringing like the warning bells in my head.

Running through corridor after corridor, I clutched my side as I ran rather limply, the adrenaline seeming to leave me. I could here the shudders of the doors as Tala jiggled them in attempt to get them to open, crossing the hall and attempting one after the other.

"Why are the bloody locked?!" She cried in exasperation, pulling furiously at the handle.

"I don't know!"

Continuing up the corridor, we found ourselves stood before a pair of towering doors.

They were both a light coral colour, vines and flowers weaving their way up the wooden structure. The handles gold and pink to tie in with the detail of the door.

Wasting no time, she wriggled the handle until it opened and fled inside. Sparing one look back behind me, a shadow closed in down the corridor, the clunking of his shoes against the hard wood of the floor like a steady heartbeat. Looking away, I flung myself into the room with her, quickly and quietly shutting the door behind me.

The room was only illuminated by little light, casted by the moon and seeping through the curtains.

Jasper continued to creep down the corridor. Little by little, getting closer to where we hid.

"Angel…come out, come out where ever you are." He taunted. I quietly backed away from the door to stand in the centre of the room. Tala on the other hand stood by the door, wielding an umbrella before her.

"Now." Whipping her head round to face me, she glared. "What the hell did you do to the bastard?"

"Me?" I hissed. "_He _took advantage of me!" With that, a sneer pasted itself on her face as she turned her line of sight to the door, burning holes through the wood.

"You can't hide forever." His voice sounded croaky, be it the alcohol or his strangler encounter earlier, I did not now, but for now, I knew one thing was clear.

"He's outside." I breathed, taking small steps back away from the door

Backing up, I fixed my gaze on his under door shadow like it would consume it's wooden barrier. Caught in my gaze, I gasped as I backed up against something icy cold. Whirling round to look what I had encountered,, I found that I had backed up against a full length mirror. The girl looking back at me looked about as small as I felt at this very moment. Inspecting it closer, I saw an opening between the frame and the glass. _Impossible…_

Placing one hand upon the frame, I eased the glass away with my other. Yelping as it abruptly slid away, baring the darkened contents of it's interior. I, however, had no time to ponder and turned to Tala.

"Tala, here." Gesturing with my hand for her to follow, she turned to look at me, unamused. However, her look turned into a clash of confusion and utterly perplexed.

"There's no time to stare. Now come on."

Dropping the umbrella to the ground, she whizzed over to join me in entering the mirror. With little time to spare, we both heaved the mirror's glass shut. It abruptly struck us that this was a two way mirror and watched as the door was struck open by a great force. Jasper then entered, a disturbed grin plastered on his face.

"I know your in here. You can't hide from me." His eyes roamed the room as he stalked around it with an arrogant air about him. Prowling onwards, he strolled up to the mirror, adjusting his tie.

And then he looked at me.

My heart rattled in it's cage, trapped by his soulless gaze. I couldn't look away.

Something seemed to catch his eye within his reflection, and he turned to face it. Walking forward, he stepped before the door and shut it, the three of us kept within this one room together.

"If you won't come out." Looking about the room once more, he strode up towards the bed. "I guess I'll wait for you to."

Turning to look at Tala, she gave a slight cringe. Sighing in defeat, I placed myself on the floor and leant against the wall, removing the mask from my face. Tala did the same. Knowing we wouldn't be going anywhere till morning at least, I shut my eyes and waited for the sun to rise. Maybe by morning, he would be gone and we could then make our escape, but until then, I decided I was to exhausted to stay awake any longer.

My eyelids began to droop till I had no more strength to keep them open and both me and Tala fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>I bolted upright at the sound of shattering glass, only to hit my head against a brick wall.<p>

"Son of a bit.." The words soon died in my mouth as I took in my surroundings.

An eerie passageway that was lit by flaming candles, the candelabras that held them like grasping hands. Staring wearily, I passed it off as a trick of the eye. Ripples of water could to be heard in the distance, spurring confusion in my mind.

_A leak maybe?_

After my little glance around, I seemed to recall everything that took place last night.

"That bloody bastard." I groaned before locking my gaze on the mirror.

Easing myself up from the floor, I looked over to the sleeping Tala, who lay there with mouth agape and muttering incoherently, kicking out at random moments.

"Tala.." I whispered, tapping her lightly with the edge of my foot.

"No." Came a firm whine from Tala's lips.

"Tala." I spoke more firmly down to her.

"What." She spat.

"Wake up." I told her, moving away from her resting form.

"And why should I- oh." Leaning on her arm, she took in her surrounding, "So last night did happen?" She asked flatly.

"Unfortunately."

Helping her up, we both approached the mirror and looked out of it, only to be greeted with a _oddly_ familiar sight.

The walls were the colour of rose, patterned with trails of flowers in spring. The carpet lay a cream colour whilst the furniture contrast against it in shades of pink and gold. The vanity stood covered in perfumes and make-up. And in front lay a pile of glass. _Well ,I found what woke me_.

From the corner of my eye, I also noticed a recognisable poster hung against the wall.

A woman stood with one arm raised, the other at her side. Her head covered by a headdress adorned by various feathers and gems. Her dress full of vibrant colours of blues, yellows, reds and browns, complimenting the jewels she wore with it. In bold lettering the poster read-

"La Carlotta?" I gasped.

"You don't think-"

"it's not possible, we saw Charlie sell it at the auction."

"Maybe he bought it back."

"Why would he buy back something he seemed dead set on getting rid of?"

"Hmm...I see your point." She mulled over, a finger to her chin. "But what's it doing here now?"

"I haven't a clue."

At that moment, the last person you would have ever expected to catch a glimpse of, walked out from behind the changing screen. A woman wearing a headdress adorned by feathers and gems. Her dress full of vibrant colours and wearing a large range of jewels and jewellery.

"Carlotta? Carlotta!" I covered Tala's shocked cries and watched as Carlotta's head shot up as she surveyed her surroundings. She soon shrugged it off and looked at herself in the mirror. _Nothing ever changes._

"Shhh."

"But that's- that's…

"Carlotta in all her glory."

"That can't be…"

On that note, another person walked in. It was-

Piangi?

He was dressed in his Hannibal costume like Carlotta. It seemed as though they were arguing over something, Carlotta furiously waving an envelope in her hand like a mad woman. Piangi took many attempts to grab at it.

"What did I take last night?" Tala muttered from beside me, utterly perplexed by what was taking place before her. I joined her in her bewilderment as Carlotta and Piangi exited the room in a huff.

"What is hell is going on!" She screeched, pushing herself up against the mirror as though she would go through it at any minute.

"I don't know! Vividly dreaming?" I offered.

"Impossible, we can't dream the same dream."

"Well, my only other explanation is that this is a _very _well thought out excuse for a joke."

"What, pay this much money to confuse the living daylight out of us?"

"Yeah." I looked at her. "That's exactly what I mean." She stared over at me for a moment, thinking to herself.

"Well, if that's the case, let's not disappoint."

Sliding the glass to it's side, she slipped into the room and I followed behind. If my assumptions were correct, then we were currently standing in the Prima Donna room. I glanced around the room, taking it all in.

"That is so strange." I commented. She continued to take in the surrounding area.

"It's very pink." " Turning her nose up to the room, she waltzed over to the window.

"It's very Carlotta." I added.

I took a small glance over at the bed and released a pleasant sigh.

"Thank goodness he's gone."

"Urrrm, Gwen. I think there are other things to worry about other than Whittle."

"Speak for yourself." I murmured under my breath. She obviously didn't hear me as she continued to look out the window.

"I think you might want to take a look out here." Alarm bells practically rang off of her.

Strolling up beside her, I looked at her baffled expression before turning to gaze out the window.

Outside the window lay the busy streets of Paris, a variety of civilians strutting through the bustling city. However, each woman I caught sight of was wearing large, expensive dresses, the men in suave suits and the only mode of transport seemed to be a horse and carriage.

"That's not possible." I sputtered, pressing myself up against the window.

"But it's there." Turning away from the window, Tala approached the centre of the room. "There was one fact we didn't take into consideration."

I couldn't take my eyes away from the world outside the window.

"We have two people that look genuinely like those in taken down in history, subtle differences of course, but still alike. We have sliding mirrors which lead us to world in which is not our own. Looking outside that window is proof enough!" The cogs in her head were turning, it was as if they'd overheat at any minute.

I managed to pull my sight away from the impossible city and shot a dumbfounded look at Tala.

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting," Biting her lip as if second guessing her answer, she lowered her voice a level. "I'm suggesting that we've travelled in time."

I stared blankly at her. She never wavered from her answer and I could tell that is what she honestly believed. Moreover, I honestly believed.

I could find no fault in her answer, nothing else could explain what was happening in this exact moment.

"Well, what do we do." I asked, knowing there was nothing else I could add to her conclusion. Seeming to mull over the options, she went with what she saw as the most tactical response.

"We look around."

With that, we both awkwardly drifted around the room, Tala with quicker pace than I.

My gaze drifted off to the envelope that lay open on the vanity. The same letter that had Carlotta ranting and raving about. I hesitantly reached out to it and picked it up. It read-

"La Carlotta…" I mused.

Hearing footsteps tread closer, Tala stood behind, peering over my shoulder.

"Well that's a start."

Turning the envelope over, I was greeted with a very distinguishable mark.

"No way." Both me and Tala gasped simultaneously.

There lay a blood red, wax seal skull, broken from the opened letter.

"Should I read it?" I asked Tala, as though seeking permission. Slowly, she nodded.

Lifting the opening of the envelope, I grasped the letter from within. Slowly, I pulled out the folded note and opened it. Staring at the cursive lettering, I carefully read it.

_Dear La Carlotta,_

_ Your lack of respect towards others and what it means to be an artiste has gone on long enough within my theatre. Should no better progress be made both vocally and towards your narcissistic ways , a great misfortune will come your way. Expect a short curtain call and a replacement if such protocol is to be made. Remember, I am always watching, Signora._

_ O.G_

"Short and sweet."

"Looks like Carlotta has an admirer."

"Yeah, you can see the love and care he put into it."

Carlotta and an admirer; two subjects that went together as well as a folk in soup.

Placing the letter back into the envelope, I put it back upon the vanity. We both stared at it for a moment before I asked-

"So, what does it mean?"

"It means that either someone's gone into a lot of effort to pull a prank on us or my theory is correct."

"I don't know what to believe."

"I believe the latter." She told me.

Suddenly, an echoing melody rand out through out the Opera House, the high ringing instantly causing both of us to inwardly cringe.

"What, in Gods name, was that?" Tala winced, her face scrunched up as if in pain. Hearing the melody sing on, we both looked at one another with the same thought in mind.

"Carlotta." We each answered simultaneously.

Stalking over to the door, Tala pulled it open and listened intently.

"If we can follow her voice which, at the rate she's going, shouldn't be overly difficult, we can…investigate this thing further."

"I guess there isn't really any other choice." I mused.

"Exactly." Shutting the door, she wondered over to a large wardrobe placed in the corner of the room. "Now then, lets see what there is in he-." Stopping short, she pulled out an item from the rack and looked at it in disgust. "I am not wearing one of these death traps." She looked over to me before throwing the blue fabric at my feet. "You wear it."

Turning back to the wardrobe, I picked up the discarded fabric and inspected it closely.

"Why do I have to change into this?" I asked as I held the dress up to myself.

"Well-" Pulling out a white shirt and trousers, she kicked the wardrobe door close behind her. "If we are to meet anyone in and this happens to actually be a new century, we can't exactly go round in what were in." Tala seemed to contemplate my outfit before continuing. "With what your wearing, you could be accounted for anything prostitute like."

"Hey!" I protested. "I'm not a prostitute.

"In our time, maybe not, but I wouldn't risk it within our current predicament." With an agitated sigh, I watched as she went behind the changing screen.

Looking back at the full length mirror, I held the dress closer to my figure before murmuring to myself.

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

><p>Changing, I wore a simple, knee high, royal blue dress. No layers or frills, just a skirt that ended below my knees. It flowed and flared out at each movement and turn. It was like wearing a cloud, comfy and free for both my arms and legs.<p>

I had brushed the frizz from my hair with my hands and soon found myself twirling round the room in a series of fouettés en tournants and Pirouettes, glancing at my reflection every so often to watch the dress surround me like the waves of the ocean.

"Gwen, as funny as it is watching you make a twat out of yourself, I really want to see Carlotta get hit by the backdrop." Tala mentioned, abruptly causing me to stop, an embarrassed blush forming on my face.

"I didn't know you'd finished changing."

"Just because my outfit took longer, it didn't mean that I would take forever." Shuffling on the spot, she rolled her eyes at me before taking her costume into her hands. "Now, where to put this" She pondered over before I made a suggestion.

"Behind the mirror?"

With a firm nod, she handed me her costume and I quickly made my way through the opening of the mirror. I turned left at a cross section and lay the costumes with each mask. With haste, I swiftly made my way from the dark and back towards the Prima Donna room. Closing the mirror behind me, I turned to Tala who was putting her hair in a pony tail.

"Lets go then." I motioned to the door.

Making our way out the door, I took one last glance at the room before exiting. We strolled down a few corridors in silence, following Carlotta's unnerving melody.


	3. Tristan de Chagny?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or anything that is in anyway associated with the book, musical or movies. I only own my OC's. **

* * *

><p><em>Making our way out the door, I took one last glance at the room before exiting. We strolled down a few corridors in silence, following Carlotta's unnerving melody.<em>

* * *

><p>Finally reaching the source of the voice, we found ourselves on a catwalk, overlooking what we assumed to be the auditorium.<p>

Below us, there were countless numbers of flamboyant costumes and sets. The orchestra sat in the pit, looking determined to master the music set before them. The conductor was giving the members of the orchestra instructions on how to perfect the piece.

Continuing to glance about the stage, we noticed Carlotta in centre stage, _Of course_, getting none other then praise from her 'followers' and her husband, next to whom stood his small, meant to be, look-alike.

Madame Giry was in the process of warming up the ballet girls why some of the man and stage hands eyed them with drinks in hand and big, perverted grins plastered across their faces. The more gentlemanly of the lot were either conversing with one another or warming up for the rehearsals.  
>Me and Tala looked at each other simultaneously with smiles spread on our faces.<p>

"Not even Jasper would go to these length for a prank." I gasped, looking over to Tala who held a small smirk on her face. _Oh, how she adored being right_.

"It's real." Peering round to look at me, she could barely contain her grin. "We travelled in time."

It was a difficult thing to process. Time travel. Just a few moments ago, we were overlooking this very view, in this very place, just not in this time.

"It's so; strange."

"That's true, but there's not doubting the facts." She informed me.

"You ladies lost?" A deep voice asked from the side. Sweeping a sideways glance towards the man, we both immediately distinguished him to be none other than Joseph Buquet.

"Urm, no sir." I assured, Tala glaring at the vile man.

"You sure? I ain't seen any of you two 'ere before." He asked suspiciously, leaning over the banister with a grin. Before I could reply, Tala broke in.

"Piss off." Tugging my sleeve, she made way down the wooden steps. Giving the perverse man a once over, I crinkled my nose and followed suit of Tala.

Venturing down the wooden stairway, we passed countless numbers of workers, from dancers and cleaners to cooks and stagehands.

Reaching the bottom, Tala sprinted over to the wing of the stage, taking an immediate interest in Carlotta's unattended dog. Leaving me behind, I wandered round the stage for short while, taking in the unusual characters around me. However, after an unsuccessful attempt to return to Tala's side, an unidentifiable force collided into me, successfully winding me. Releasing a loud gasp, I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Hey!" And angered voice met my ears, my eyes wearily opening at the sound of it. "Watch where your go-"

My gaze was met with warm, brown eyes. A man in his early twenties lay above me, stubble gracing his chin and a head of sandy brown hair fringing his face. _Don't forget that he's shirtless. _

His voice seemed to leave him as he stared down at me, his gaze lingering for an amount of time that I classed as _undoubtedly _creepy. A groan left my lips as his entire weight rested on me, seeming to pull him out of his trance-like revere.

Immediately, he threw himself of me and pulled me up from the ground, his arms gripping my waist.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry, If I had realised you were there I-" He rambled, attempting to assess me for any injuries with his line of sight. Cutting him off, I assured him I was fine.

"Are you sure? That was quite the fall." He gestured to the ground

"No, I'm fine, but thank you for asking." I gave the man a small smile which he returned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and see a friend of mine."

Removing myself from his arms, I began to make my way over to Tala, only to be stopped by a hand tugging on my wrist. "Yes..?"

"Before you leave…" He seemed to think through his wording quickly before continuing. "Is there a name to go with that pretty face of yours?" A small blush took over my features, accompanied a slight cringe

"Not with those cheesy lines."

"You can't blame a guy for trying." He rubbed the back of his neck, a blush was creeping onto his face.

"Word of advise, cheap pick up lines don't really suit you." I informed him. "But, I guess there's no harm in knowing my name." Pulling my hand up in front of me, I gestured for a handshake. "I'm Guinevere Amore."

"Guinevere-" He grasped my hand and held it to his lips. "A beautiful name to go with a beautiful face." Placing a chaste kiss on my hand, I felt my face go red holding in any laughter that threatened to burst.

"What did I say about cheap line-"

"I know, I know." He broke in rather mortified. "It's a habit I'm afraid, my… friend seems to think that they are the best course of action when confronting women."

"Well, be sure to tell your 'friend' that he couldn't be more wrong."

"Trust me, I'll be sure to." He assured with a slight bitterness. "Anyhow, on another note, my name, Mademoiselle, is Tristan, Tristan de Chagny." He bowed.

I gave him a curious look. _de Chagny? How could he be a de Chagny?_

Raoul had no brothers in this version of the written tale and if he did as it was in the book, his name was Philippe not Tristan.

"I wasn't aware that the de Chagny's had another child." I put in subtly. He gave me a confused look for a moment before correcting me.

"Oh, I believe you are confusing me with the higher of the de Chagny family. My father is the brother of the well known Monsieur de Chagny, though he is _equally _as wealthy as my uncle. Father was not happy with my career choice though. Dance over inheritance, he though it absurd." He explained.

I processed the information in my head and came to the conclusion that he was in fact Raoul's cousin. I saw no resemblance what so ever. _This guy was fine!_

"Oh. Well, it was very nice meeting you Monsie-"

"Please, call me Tristan." He requested. I smiled.

"-Tristan, but I have to be going now and we wouldn't want you to miss your rehearsal."

"Very well, I hope to see you soon Mademoiselle, but until then-" Again, he took my hand in his and gave it a soft peck. "Au revoir"

Turning round, I made my way over to Tala who was being scolded at by none other than Carlotta. I continued over and stood by her.

"-And you, keep your filthy hands away from my doggy" She then stormed off with her little 'troop' holding her doggy in hand as she began to complain some more about her dress length. I could see Tala holding in all her anger, using every fibre in her not to follow after and knock her out. I patted her lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't let her get to you, just remember she'll get what's coming to her soon." I reassured.

"What, a backdrop whacking her on the head, oh what justice." She snorted.

"Yeah, there's that, not forgetting the Il Muto incident." I reminded.

"Ah, karma." She smiled.

"Alright, places everybody!" A voice bellowed from behind. I turned to see Monsieur Reyer tapping his baton against the music stand in front of him. Everyone immediately turned their attention to him and took their places amongst the stage, well Carlotta in the middle and everyone else backstage but that's the theatre for you. Me and Tala made our way over to backstage and I perched myself upon one of the prop chairs. It was like a throne, only made out of cardboard and whatnot. Tala just leaned against the big giant elephant. _Steve._

"Alright everyone, begin!" Monsieur Reyer called out. Carlotta took her stance and began.

This Troooooooooooooooooooooooooooophy!

From our saviours, from our saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaviours!

From the enslaving force oooooof Roooooooooooome!

Throwing her 'severed head' to a member of staff, the other members of the cast made their way onto the stage.

**With feasting and dancing and song**

**Tonight in celebration **

**We greet the Victorious throng **

**Retuned to bring salvation**

"Hey, Tala." I whispered.

"Yeah." She responded, eyes glued to the stage.

"It seems the 'Fop' has just arrived." There was no need to explain to her who the Fop was. .

**The trumpets of Carthage resound**

**Hear, Romans, now and tremble**

**Hark to our step on the ground**

**Hear the drums, Hannibal comes…..**

The cast soon dispersed to the sides and made way for Piangi to step forward onto the stage.

**Sad to return to find the land we love**

**Threatened once more by Romans far- reaching grasp**

I couldn't help but laugh at the small look-alike at Piangi's side, re-enacting his words with undistinguishable movements.

"Gentlemen, Gentlemen…" Reyer interjected, tapping his baton furiously, only to be interrupted himself.

"Rehearsals, as you can see, are underway for a new production of Chalumeau's Hannibal."

"Monsieur Lefèvre, I am rehearsing!" Reyer cried out in frustration.

"Monsieur Reyer, Madame Giry. Ladies and Gentlemen, please." Everyone, including Tala and myself, gathered round the current manager and the two men who both me and Tala were aware of being Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur André. "If I could have your attention? Thank you. For some weeks there have been some rumours of my imminent retirement." Many gave him anticipating glances, awaiting the verdict. "I can now tell you that these were all true." Many gave incoherent gasps and Carlotta seemed to have suspected the news the whole time." And now, it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire. Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles André."

Everyone applauded the two new managers as Lefèvre continued.

"I'm sure you've read of their recent fortune amassed in the junk business." André's face immediately dropped and corrected his words.

"Scrap metal, actually." The girls from behind us were frantically gossiping and gesturing towards the men, seemingly plotting to get a hold of the investors. Monsieur Firmin then made his announcement.

"And we are deeply honoured to introduce our new patron. The Vicomte de Chagny!."

Everyone clapped at the approaching patron apart from Tala who stood arms folded and muttering insults to the man. I glanced to the back of the stage and caught a glimpse of Meg and Christine, both gazing at Raoul with hearts in their eyes.

"My parents and I are honoured to support all the arts." Me and Tala mouthed his words just as they came out his mouth, both rolling our eyes as we did. "Especially the world-renowned Opera Populaire."

At this, Carlotta approached him, hand held out in front of her, making her own little introduction to the Vicomte.

"Vicomte, gentlemen. Signora Carlotta Giudicelli, our leading soprano for five seasons." Monsieur Lefèvre announced. Raoul took her hand within his own and placed a light kiss on it.

"Ahem!" Piangi 'coughed', gaining the attention of the gentlemen.

"Signor Ubaldo Piangi" Monsieur Lefèvre introduced him, gaining an applause from the cast.

"It's an honour, signor, but I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal. I'll be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies Monsieur."

"Thank you ,Monsieur le Vicomte." Monsieur Reyer spoke with pride. "Now, once more if you please signor."

Whilst Carlotta was busy boasting to everyone how much Raoul 'loved' her, me and Tala made our way over to back stage again, taking our places by Steve once more. I sat back on my 'throne' and Tala took a seat inside of Steve, avoiding the drunks within. I watched as Raoul approach Tristan and gave each other a brotherly hug before he left.

"I never pictured Raoul as a hugger." I thought aloud.

"Is that his brother?" She questioned.

"No, that's his cousin. Tristan de Chagny." I answered.

"It was a rhetorical question. I didn't expect you to know the answer."

"Oh."

"But seeing as you do, mind telling me _how\_you know that?" She asked with eyebrows raised.

"Well…I guess you could say we kinda _bumped _into each other." I put simply.

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning, he fell into me and we had a quick introduction." I explained.

The 'slave' dancers soon got in their positions once again, as did the others on stage. I saw Tristan flash me a charming smile and a quick wink from his position backstage before he and the other dancers ran off in dance mode.

"Someone's got themselves an admirer." Tala mocked.

"Oh shush."

Watching the managers follow Madame Giry, they complimented both Meg and Christine in their beauty and dance. Carlotta's dress ripped and provoked a furious response from the Italian Prima Donna.

Unfortunately, both Tala and myself forgot about Steve, and he was wheeled off onto the stage, Tala along with him. I gave her a small wave which was returned with a glare.

**The trumpeting elephants sound**

**Hear, Romans, now and tremble**

**Hark to the step on the ground**

Carlotta was getting frustrated with the lack of attention she was receiving from the managers, her voice raising in volume as the vain on her forehead looked as though it would burst. Piangi made many attempts to get on Steve but failed in all.

As the song was drawing to a close, I saw Madame Giry looking at me in curiosity, inspecting me like I was a piece of dirt on a white carpet. Her curious stare soon turned into a scowl as she looked at me and I realised that she may have caught on to the fact, that I don't work here. _Shit._

I looked over to Tala and gave her a troubled look.

**Hear the drums **

"We're in trouble." I gestured my head in Madame Giry's direction. Tala followed the gesture and noticed that Madame Giry had now directed her stare at her. Craning her head back to me, she uttered all but one word.

"Shit…"

We needed a story and fast.

_But what?_

**Hannibal cooooooooooooooooooooooomes!**


	4. I'm NOT a Damsel!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or anything that is in anyway associated with the book, musical or movies. I only own my OC's. **

Carlotta Singing

_**Tala Singing**_

_Christine Singing_

* * *

><p>"<em>We<em>_'__re in trouble.__"__ I gestured my head in Madame Giry__'__s direction. Tala followed the gesture and noticed that Madame Giry had now directed her stare at her. Craning her head back to me, she uttered all but one word._

"_Shit__…"_

_We needed a story and fast. _

_But what?_

_**Hannibal cooooooooooooooooooooooomes!**_

* * *

><p>I applauded the dancers on the performance and jogged my way over to Tala, feeling Madame Giry's gaze on the back of my head the entire time.<p>

"All they want is dancing!" Carlotta's frustrated voice screamed over the chatter within the auditorium. She made her way over to the three men, fuming the entire way and continued her angry rant, intruding on the conversation about the Vicomte. "Ah! Ah-ha-ha! Allora, allora, allora. I hope he is as excited by dancing girls as your new managers because I will not be singing!"

Lifting her skirt, she stormed away from the managers, yelling out commands as she did so.

"Andiamo, tutti. No, it's finito! Finished! Get my doggy, bring my doggy. Bye-bye."

By now the managers were panicking. Immediately, they turned to Monsieur Lefèvre and asked-

"What do we do!?"

"Grovel. grovel, grovel." And they did just that.

"See you later, because I'm going. It is finished."

"And good riddance." Tala whispered to me.

The managers then followed after her like a bunch of lost puppies and they spoke out to her.

"You world-renowned artist of beauty!"

"Principessa! Bella Diva!"

"Goddess of song!

"E vero!" She spoke.

André soon came up with an idea and turned to Monsieur Reyer asking-

"Monsieur Reyer, Isn't there a rather marvellous aria for Elissa in act three of Hannibal?"

"Yes, yes, yes! Ma no! Because I have not my costume for act three, because _somebody_ not finished it!" She screamed.

I shook my head.

"Diva's…" I muttered.

"Tell me about it." I jumped at the new voice. Turning to the source, Tristan was stood there, a smirk on his face.

"Don't do that." I told him, continuing to watch the whole 'Diva scene' before us.

"And, I hate my hat!" Carlotta interject.

"But, I wonder Signora-" Firmin intervened. "-as a personal favour, if you would oblige us with a private rendition? Unless of course, Monsieur Reyer objects." Pushing Monsieur Reyer to anything but object, he took a frightened stance.

"No, aspetta, aspetta." Carlotta said. Taking a deep breath, she put a smile on her face. "Well, if my managers command" At that response, the managers looked like a child on Christmas morning. "Monsieur Reyer?" She questioned. Monsieur Reyer composed himself quickly.

"If my diva commands."

"Yes, I do. Everybody quiet!" She shrieked as she stormed over to centre stage.

"Well, she never could give up the opportunity to show off in front of others." Tristan commented.

"I could tell." I replied, throwing Carlotta a ludicrous look.

"Psh, psh! YOU ASWELL!" She gestured me and Tristan.

Getting out her throat spray, she did some short vocal excersizes, at which both me and Tala joined in. Unnoticed by everyone else, Tristan grinned at our odd antics.

"Maestro."

A soft melody then began to play as she positioned herself in a really arrogant position, before singing.

Think of me

Think of me fondly

When we've said gooooooooodbye!

By now, everyone in the theatre was either writing up their last will in testament or stuffing cotton in their ears. Even the managers looked a bit distraught.

Remember me

Once in a while

Please promise me yooooooooou'llllllllllll try!

When you find

That once again you long

To take your heart back and be free….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The theatre suddenly filled with screams as the backdrop began to fall. I was nowhere near it and yet, somehow, I ended up on the floor. _Again. _

I looked over to my left to see Carlotta fall flat on her face and glanced at Tala who had doubled over in stitches.

Looking up at the heavy weight atop of me, I saw myself, once more, gazing up into warm brown eyes. Tristan.

"Is this a common hobby for you?" I questioned with eyebrows raised.

"Well, I didn't want to risk you getting hit now, did I?" He winked.

"Tristan, we're at least ten meters away from the backdrop." I gave him a ridiculous look.

"You never can be to sure Gwen. I'm always one to help the damsel in distress." He smirked.

"Excuse me, did you just call me a _damsel?_" I asked comically. He smiled.

"Well, as a woman-"

"Woah! Hold it right there and think _very_ carefully about the next few words that come out of your mouth." I warned him in slight jest.

He seem baffled at my response, seeming unknowing in how to take it. He stammered for a moment before any words seemed to be able to form out of his mouth.

"No ,no. I mean, well, as a woman your weaker than any man here."

"Excuse me." I hissed.

"I'm just saying that, as the lady you are, it would be entirely difficult to defend yourself." With a glare, I was about to form a reply but was beaten to it.

"I'm sorry, but did I just hear you correctly." Wincing at the vacant tone she used, I glanced up to see Tala, fire in her eyes. I returned to Tristan's gaze.

"Now you've done it." Tristan was immediately flung off me and Tala's hand was immediately thrust in my face. Taking hold of it, I was pulled off the ground, immediately taking note of Tristan, now in the arms of a muscular cello player.

"Asshole." Tala flipped him off before gathering with the others to Carlotta's fallen form.

"Signora, These things do happen." André explained.

"For the past three years, these thing do happen, and did you stop them from happening? " She gestured to Lefèvre. "NO! and you two, you are as bad as him! 'These things do happen' Ma…..Grrr! Until you stop these things from happening, this thing does not happen! Ubaldo, andiamo! Bring my doggy and my boxy!"

The whole theatre was silent after Carlotta's mad rant, watching as she walked away.

"Amateurs." With that, he followed after his wife.

"Bye- bye, I am really leaving!"

"No shit, Sherlock." Tala commented, watching her leave.

"Gentlemen, good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Australia." And with that, Monsieur Lefèvre also left, leaving the managers in panic.

"Signora Giudicelli, she will be coming back, won't she?" André question Reyer. His response was a shrug. Madame Giry then decided to make an appearance, a letter in hand.

"You think so, Monsieur?" She smiled. "I have a message, Sir, from the Opera Ghost."

"Oh God in heaven, you're all obsessed!" Firmin cried in disbelief, ignored as Madame Giry continued.

"He welcomes you to his Opera House-"

"_His, _Opera House?" Firmin spoke outrageously. Madame Giry looked up at him, shooting him a warning glance to quit interrupting before she continued.

"-And requests that you continue to leave box five empty for his use, and reminds you that his salary is due.

"His SALARY!" Firmin roared incredulously at the discovery.

"Monsieur Lefèvre used to give him 20,000 francs a month."

"20,000 FRANCS!"

"Perhaps you can afford more, with the Vicomte as your patron?"

"Madame, I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight when the Vicomte was join us for the gala. But obviously we shall have to cancel, as it appears we have lost our star!"

"Calm down." I muttered to myself.

"Oh come on!" Tala shouted from my left. "Anyone, and I mean _anyone_ is better than Carlotta." Her voice echoed throughout the auditorium. Being in the back of the crown, people parted like she were Moses and she the sea.

"What are you doing?" I whispered as we walked through the pathway of people.

"Improvising." She replied.

Coming to stand in front of the managers, an awkward silence descended over the auditorium. I felt all eyes on us as we were put on the spot, shadows catching my eye.

Standing before them, we watched as they were about to make a reply before they were beaten to it by Madam Giry.

"Ah, if it isn't my two mystery girls." Me and Tala quickly glanced at each other from the corner of our eyes before she continued. "I have never seen either of you in my life, and I know the face of _every _worker at this Opera House. Now, would you mind telling me what your business is here?" She questioned.

"Uh, we heard you needed ….needed more workers here." Tala answered with hesitation.

"Hmmm, and who told you of any _vacancies _we may have in the working area here?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Uhh, why….Monsieur Lefèvre of course." Tala laughed as if the question was the most absurd thing she had ever heard. Madame Giry was not one bit convinced.

Thinking our options through, it was either speak the truth, lie or be kicked out into a city and time we had absolutely no knowledge of. _The truth; or at least some of it._

Looking over at Tala, her excuses seemed to be failing and with any hope, my story could give us a way in.

"Well, you see, Madame." I hesitated lightly before confessing. "Me and my friend work at the bookshop a couple of miles back, she took me in some time ago. You see, my father isn't…well, he isn't himself at the minute." I pondered for a moment, a disheartened laugh escaping me. "Hasn't been for a long time."

"He's ill, you see." Tala interjected, causing me to flash a glare at her.

"He's not ill and you know it."

"Gwen." She faltered for a second, not knowing how to reply.

"He's a drunk, an addict, a _sick _man." I pursed my lips for a moment, directing a blank stare to the ground. "He changed. We lost my mother you see, a child along with her."

I smiled. They used to cuddle with one another, he'd stroke her stomach like the loving father he once was, tell it stories like he would me when I was a little girl. He'd be so exited when the days counted down for the birth of his new born, as would I.

"It was no ones fault, but sometimes people want an excuse." _Closure._ "His excuse was me."

Subconsciously, I clutched my arms tightly.

"He beat her." Tala spoke up. I winced slightly at her blunt tone. "Beat her till she couldn't stand."

I remember the first time I told her. It resulted in her being arrested for vandalism and breaking and entering.

She never really spoke of it since.

"He deserved to d-"

"Look, her family took me in." I diverged the conversation back to me. "But I can't live off of them forever." To this, Tala looked slightly dismayed. "And I would be so, so grateful if you would give us this opportunity."

An uncomfortable silence took place within the auditorium and amongst it's occupants as they looked a Madame Giry with judging eyes, awaiting her verdict.

"Girls…It's not every day I do this. Unsure of the two of you as I may be, " She paused for a moment, deep into her thoughts. "not many people are so desperate as you to find work here." Smiling warmly at us, she concluded. "Welcome to the Paris Opera House girls." I looked up at her, a smile gracing my face.

"Thank you."

"It is no problem child."

"As much as I hate to interrupt," Firmin interjected, nodding to the two of us whilst André sent a sympathetic smile my way. "-the young lady had something to say concerning the replacement of Signora Giudicelli."

Turning her attention to the managers, she firmly repeated what she had said before. "Anyone, and I mean _anyone_, is a more convenient replacement than Carlotta.

"Well Mademoiselle, though that may be the case, we can not just have an _ordinary _singer, we need one in which is capable of opera. For this, I am assuming it was the _only_ reason why Signor Carlotta was hired, because no one else was capable of such a task!" Firmin ranted. André turned to face us.

"None of you girls can sing, by any chance." He questioned with hope in his eyes.

"Ah, yes girls, we do need to find you a line of work. We might as well look into that now" Madame Giry told us.

The rest of the cast also nodded in agreement, gesturing we do so.

"You girl." She waved Tala over to her. "Your name please?"

"Tala, Tala Creek."

"Do you sing at all Madame?"

"Not very well…"

"Yes you do!" I interrupted her. She just glared at me and continued.

"No Madame. Not opera anyway."

"We're willing to give everyone a chance." Firmin told her.

"Please, we're desperate." André pleaded.

"Your fault if you go deaf." Tala concluded before going into song.

_**Think of me **_

_**Think of me fondly **_

_**When we've said goooooooo **_

Tala erupted in a fit f coughs as she made an attempt at the high notes.

"Are you alright?" I questioned, approaching her hunched body.

"Yeah, just a little too high for me." She wheezed.

"Well that's singing, _off_ the job list for you." The managers muttered.

"She is an excellent writer Monsieur's." I interjected.

"A writer, you say?" Firmin questioned.

"Yes, when we were working at the shop, all she ever did was read and write. She never stopped, if there was ever a chance, that is all she would do."

"Well, our reviewer just quit recently due to…unforeseeable circumstances." _I think we all knew what that meant._ "You have come at a good time my dear, if your friend speaks truth, then you most defiantly have the job." Tala smiled.

"Now, what about you Mademoiselle?" André questioned.

"Me?" I squeaked, pointing to myself

"Yes, you. Do you sing at all?" Firmin asked. I was not first to reply as Tala spoke up.

"Can she sing?! God, if you heard her the angels would cr-" I slapped my hand over Tala's exaggerated cries before she could continue.

"No, no I can't." I said simply.

"But your friend-" I interrupted André.

"Said nothing." I smiled innocently.

"Then let her speak." Firmin gestured to my hand on her mouth.

Slowly peeling my hand away from her mouth, I could tell there would be a race of whom could speak first.

With luck, it was me.

"No, I can't sing."

"We'll be the judge of that. We need a lead."

"Uhhh…How about cleaning?" I questioned hastily, saying the fist occupation that came into my head.

"Cleaning what?" Firmin asked in confusion.

"Me, cleaning. As a job I mean."

"We are giving you the chance to audition at the famous Opera Populaire. An audition that many people would _die for _and your asking to be a cleaner?!" Firmin spoke out preposterously. I slowly nodded whilst Tala glared down at me.

"If you are sure of yourself child." Madame Giry spoke.

"Yes I am." I said all too enthusiastically.

"Then the job is yours. We needed more cleaning staff as it happens." _Thank goodness!_ "Oh, what is your name, child?" She inquired.

"Oh, Guinevere, Guinevere Amore." I told to her. She nodded in reply, smiling at me as she did so.

Over with the managers, André seemed to have struck a brilliant idea as his face suddenly brightened up.

"Surely there must be, an understudy!"

"Understudy! there is no understudy for La Carlotta!" Monsieur Reyer spoke as if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard in his life.

"A full house André. We shall have to refund a FULL HOUSE!" Firmin panicked.

"Christine Daae could sing it sir. She has been taking lessons from a great teacher." Madame Giry suggested as though she had been waiting to speak it this entire time.

"Who?" André questioned.

"I don't know his name Monsieur." Christine spoke up, provoking some strange looks from some of the company.

"Let her sing for you Monsieur, she has been well taught." he two managers seemed to think it through for a few small moments before reluctantly agreeing.

"Alright. Come on, don't be shy." He reassured.

Instead of a discomforted look, she approached with a beaming smile on her face. She more or less ran to centre stage, an ego the size of Carlotta following her. She signalled the music with the nod of her head and waited for the melody to begin.

_Think of me _

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye!_

_Remember me_

_Once in a while _

_Please promise me you'll try_

_Then you'll find _

_That once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free_

_If you every find_

_A moment_

_Spare a thought for me_

The cast looked at her in awe, the managers as if they took a slap to the face. We all cheered as she finished and curtsied.

"We have our new star!" André shouted, Christine looking as smug as ever.

Soon after that, everyone began swapping sets and props, going through every scene and song for Christine's performance. The costume designers were absolutely frantic, changing the leads clothing sizes and designs. As people ran amuck throughout the Opera House.

Feeling her gaze burning holes in the side of my head, I turned to look a Tala. If looks could kill, I'd be a pile of ash right now. It looked as though she were about to scream at me but was stopped by Madame Giry approaching us.

"Come. I shall show both of you where you will be staying."

* * *

><p>As we followed her, I realised that we were basically retracing the same steps as before. Up the stairs, along the catwalk, down the corridor and the difference being that this time we passed the Prima Donna room instead of going in it.<p>

Venturing further down another corridor, we found ourselves at a dead end, facing a cream coloured double door.

Green vines had been painted upon it, trailing up and around the door. The handle joints were made of brass but the handles were pure white.

Madame Giry then opened the doors and revealed the room me and Tala that we were to share. Each side of the room was basically a reflection of the other.

Twin beds sat at the end of the room, covered in white and blue sheets. Each had a white davenport beside it with handles made of brass. A vanity lay at both sides of the room, again of the colour white and as did two separate wardrobes. I noticed another door to the other side of the room, opposite the window and guessed that it would have been the bathroom. Two changing screens were positioned in both corners of the room, both patterned with flowers and vines but one screen was blue and the other was white A chandelier dangled in the centre of the room, the crystals glistening in the light from the sun, reflecting through the French window. Through the windows, I could see that they lead to a balcony. But the thing that caught my attention the most from within the room would be the giant mirror that stood tall and proud between the two beds, framed with gold.

I turned to Madame Giry just as Tala asked a question that had been running through my mind.

"Why the special treatment?" She held suspicion in her voice, not at all convinced every occupant of this house received such lavish rooms.

"It was requested that I give you this room." She explained. I stared at her, perplexed.

"Requested by who, may I ask?"

My question fell on deaf ears as she exited the room, leaving me to confront a livid Tala.


	5. Damn Thorns!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and plot. In my dreams I may own Erik and there is no Christine there so…yeah, everyone's happy. Even Raoul because I gave him some new conditioner so no one cares that she's not in my POTO related dreams.**

**And thanks to all that favourited, alerted and reviewed. It's nice to know that people are actually reading my story and enjoying it (I hope). I was really down the other day and I looked through my reviews and though there are little to look at, they made me smile. So thanks guys, you made my day **** x**

* * *

><p>I stood in an awkward silence, rocking back and forth on my heals as Tala continued to glare at me before she finally spoke.<p>

"What was that!?" She yelled.

"What was what?" I asked innocently.

"That! Out there. All that 'No, I can't sing' nonsense." She mocked my voice.

"First of all, I sound nothing like that. Second, I-"

"And don't you dare say you can't sing." She requested boldly.

"_Second_, I have my reasons for not auditioning." I stated.

"And what would that be?" She questioned, folding her arms over her chest.

"Because if I did, it could risk messing up the entire plot. Also, say if I did get a singing role-"

"Which you would have." She interjected. I sighed.

"I'd risk being at deaths door by a certain 'ghost' of the theatre if I were to take the place of Christine." I explained.

"Well, you thought that through, didn't you." she spoke sarcastically.

"Of course I did." I whispered, eyes narrowed. She was silent for a moment, refusing to look at me as she spoke up.

"But, are you okay, it's been a while since you've mentioned home" She asked, her tone wavering. She was never really one to be emotional.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her in all honestly.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I reassured her. "It's been over two years after all."

To my surprise, she let me leave the conversation at that, to which I was truly grateful for.

* * *

><p>We soon decided on confronting Madame Giry about our positions within the Opera House and took off to find her. After several minutes of working our way back to the stage, we finally found her.<p>

She tested Tala on her writing ability's and hired her immediately. After giving Tala about an hour long 'I told you so' lecture, Madame Giry showed me the cupboard of cleaning supplies and assigned me with my to do list for tonight.

"Gwen, here is your list for tonight, _do not_ loose it." She instructed.

"I won't Madame." I replied, before making my way back the dormitory.

Upon my arrival, I noticed Tala placing her hair in a low ponytail, dressed

"Hey." I hollered, letting her know I had returned. She hummed in response, placing a chimney sweep hat atop of her head before making her way over to the door.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold it." I called out, stepping in front of her. " Where are you going?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

"Somewhere." She stated.

"Meaning?" I questioned. Rolling her eyes at me, she explained-

"Meaning, ._I, _have to meet with the Opera House's script writers to discuss the next upcoming opera."

"Isn't that Il Muto?"

"Yeah is it, but I don't know that, do I?" She winked.

"Of course you don't."

"Anyway, have a good time cleaning." She joked.

"Oh yes." I commented sarcastically, and sang-

_I'll have the time of my life.._

"Bye." I waved as she closed the door, leaving me alone.

Sighing, I walked over to my bed and placed myself on the mattress. I opened the note within my hand and read my 'to do list'.

"Okay, Sweep and dust the corridors from your dorm all the way to the stage. I can do that." I nodded to myself and continued. " After the performance, sweep and scrub the stage floors, picking up any materials or costumes that have been left behind. Lastly, dust the Prima Donna room's furniture and floors whilst also changing the flowers on the bedside table."

Letting out a long whistle, I stared at the list.

"There's no point sitting here and staring at it." I told myself, pulling myself up from the bed. I took a glance at the mirror before me and decided on a change of clothes.

Making my way over to my wardrobe, I opened it and was shocked to find clothes inside, each one looking as though it would fit me. _I would have to thank Madame Giry later_. Taking a look through them I decided, it could take a while.

It was a long lilac dress that stopped just above my ankles. It was made of a soft, silky material that flowed elegantly and showed off my curves. The top sloped over my shoulders, making its way into a scoop neck.

Happy with my outfit, I made my way over to the vanity and grabbed the hairbrush that lay upon it, pulling my hair into a half up, half down up do.

Walking over to the mirror, I brushed down my dress and nodded to myself before venturing out the door.

* * *

><p>After walking through many corridors, I found myself passing the stage, just as Christine was about to begin her solo. I quietly stood by the sides, watching her take centre stage in a large, white dress with white flowers weaved through her hair. I watched her for a moment, her angelic form seeming to captivate all her audience members ."Hey." I turned to look at the person who spoke.<p>

"Tristan." I identified the obvious, watching him as he straightened his back, clearing his throat only to be shushed by one of the nearby stage hands.

He stood there for a few seconds, rocking back and forth on his heels before speaking.

"So…."

"So…." I repeated, my eyes drifting over to the stage.

Christine began to sing. The audience sat, staring at her in awe. The cast and crew also watched from behind the scenes, listening to her voice echo throughout the entire auditorium.

Watching as Tristan struggled with himself to form any words, I headed back down one of the corridors and made my way to the Prima Donna room. The further on I walked, I could hear footsteps follow.

"I'm sorry!" I heard Tristan blurt out from behind me. I slowly turned to look at him, raising a brow.

"About what?"

"Everything, the fall, the…other fall, calling you incapable, and for what happened to you." He paused, stepping closer to me, his voice lowering. "You didn't deserve it, any of it."

Turning my gaze to the ground, I sighed.

"Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it, of course I'm going to worry about it." I looked up at him to see him watching me intently.

"Tristan, it's fine." I told him with a comforting smile.

"Fine? How can you speak of it so straightforward?" He asked incredulously, hands fisted by his side.

"Because everything's fine now." I assured him. "It's over, done with."

He stared at me for an odd while, clenching and unclenching his fists as he stepped forward to tower over me.

"I don't understand it." He gave a deep sigh. "I wanted to do nothing but embrace you since you spoke and I don't even know you."

"Tristan, don't sound so dramatic, you've known me little longer than an hour-"

"Yet, in that hour, I've felt as if I've known you my whole life." He admitted.

I looked up at him, an oddly comforting gaze met my own and I gave him a small smile before embrace him. It seemed to come as a surprise to him as I felt his body jolt. It took him a moment before returning the embrace.

A thunderous applause sounded throughout the building, at which I slowly removed myself from his grasp and stepped out of his reach.

"Well….I better be going. Things to do, little time to do them in." I told him, turning away.

"Yes." Tristan nodded, rubbing the back of his neck as he did so. "Hey, Gwen?!" He called out. Turning slowly, I looked back to him.

"Yeah?"

"Remember, if…if you ever need anything, I'd always be welcome to help." He offered.

"Thank you Tristan." I replied with a smile.

"Anytime, you know were to find me." He winked.

"Actually I don't, but I'd be sure to ask around if I do." We both gave a small laugh. "Goodnight Tristan."

"Goodnight fair Gwen." With a roll of my eyes and a shake of my head, I ventured to the Prima Donna room.

* * *

><p>I once again found myself facing the rose coloured doors, covered with images of vines and flowers. I noticed the door was slightly ajar and I pushed on the hard wood, only to be greeted with a few of workers placing bouquets of flowers within the room. I could smell each of the flowers as I entered and suppressed the urge to sneeze.<p>

"That's the last of um'." One of them sighed..

"She definitely has some fans." I thought aloud.

"Your telling me." The older one of the workers replied, scratching his white, stubbly chin as he did so.

He turned round to face me, a look of recognition in his eyes.

"Hey, your that kid!" He recalled. The two other workers in the room also turned to look in my direction, giving me the same look.

"I'm sorry?" I asked slightly confused.

"Yeah, that one from earlier. " The teen commented, brushing away the dishevelled, brown hair from his eyes.

"Urm, yeah?" I replied, unsure of what they were talking about.

"Just so you know-" I turned to the man leaning over the vanity.

He reminded me of one of those cowboys you see in the movies. Rugged brown beard and brown hair slicked to the sides that looked like it had enough grease in it to fill a deep fat fryer. The kind that stands cool and composed throughout anything but really look like an utter pillock. That kind of cowboy. He was just missing the hat.

"- No one has _ever_ caused that big of a scene in this Opera House." He seemed to reconsider his comment and added- "Well, maybe Carlotta and _The Opera Ghost._"

I assumed he was talking about the 'life story' scenario. Either that or the refusal of the audition but I decided to divert the conversation.

"So you believe in him then ?" I asked, referring to Erik or 'The Opera Ghost'.

"Of course!" He answered immediately as if it was one of the most preposterous questions he had ever been asked.

"Lets just say…..he isn't on his good side." The older man replied from behind, approaching me with the other worker at his side.

"Why's that?" I questioned him.

"When one sleeps with every female worker of this Opera House, one ends up not to be so popular." He replied, giving the Cowboy a look of disappointment, a look a father would use to scold his son.

"Hey! I can't help it if all the ladies fall for my.. _boyish_ charms." The Cowboy dude stated proudly, puffing out his chest as he did so.

Rolling my eyes, I nudged the two others who were standing each side of me. I snorted.

"By fall, he means force." The two others snickered, Cowboy Casanova seemed to have heard me as his eyes narrow a bit. He wondered over to me and lowered his head to my height.

"Yeah….they do." He responded in aggravation.

"Ok, if you say so." I ridiculed. He looked me over with a scrutinized gaze.

"Someone's a wise crack." He remarked.

"Someone's high up his own arse." I smiled innocently. The others sucked in a breath whist he just smiled.

"Not very lady like now, is it. Cursing aloud as such." Looking him in the eyes with my own narrowed, I whispered-

"Does it look like I care?"

We continued to glare at each other for a minute before he stated-

"I like you." He lifted his head to stand at his proper height, smiling down at me as I just looked at him oddly.

"Your privileged lass." The older man commented, placing his hand on my shoulder. "He doesn't say that to just anyone. Not even the lasses he's sha- _slept_ with." He corrected himself.

"Yeah, he's never even said that to me…and I've worked with him for _three_ _years_!" The lanky teen mentioned. I turned to Cowboy Casanova

"You've known me, what? Two minutes? And you like me better than someone you've worked with for three years and some of the slags who you've shagged?" I question absurdly. The other two gasped at my choice of words.

"See, that's why I like you. You don't have a bloody care about swearing in front of people like us. And, you can stand up at me, not many have been so gutsy little lady. " He grinned, and added- " And nice insult by the way, 'slag'. I think I'm gunna use that sometime."

"Go ahead, you know more of them than I do." I smiled as the other two laughed.

"Oh." He held out his hand in front of me. "The names Jedediah West, but you, little lady, can call me Jed." He winked.

"And you're letting her call you Jed?! _No one's _aloud to call you Jed. You said if anyone ever called you that, you'd ring their neck in!" The teen hollered from behind me, astounded by what he had just heard.

"Yeah, so I suggest _you_ don't call me it again Daniels. I gave the little lady _here_ permission. To you, I did not give such a privilege" He scolded. With his hand still in front of me, he again smiled to me "So, do I get a name to go with that pretty face?"

Now where have I heard that before?

"_Before you leave…" He seemed to think through his wording quickly before continuing. "Is there a name to go with that pretty face of yours?" A small blush took over my features, accompanied a slight cringe_

I smiled at the memory and before I grasped his hand, I inquired-

"You wouldn't by any chance know anyone in this theatre by the name of Tristan, would you?"

"I do! Tristan de Chagny?" I nodded. "Ahaa, I taught him everything he knows." He chuckled in a proud manor.

"What? _You're_ the one who told him to say those cheesy pick up lines?" I grinned.

"They're not cheesy, They're genius!" He informed me.

"They're stupid. 'Do I get a name to go with that pretty face?' really! He used that exact same line on me earlier."

"He obviously didn't say it righ- wait?" Jed's face changed to one of curiosity and he began to question me. "You met him earlier?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"How?" He took a step forward, closer to me.

"How what?" I inwardly took a step back.

"How did you meet him?" He inquired, inching closer to me with each step. I thought of the best way I could put our 'encounter'.

"Uhh….he…fell on me."

"When?"

"During rehearsals… what with the interrogation?"

Jed's face seemed to brighten all of a sudden, walking closer to me with every question, and with ever step he took, I took one back.

"Did you and Tristan by any chance, have a fight?"

"Yeah…." He was really starting to creep me out now, and had unfortunately no more walking space as I had backed into the vanity. By now, Jed was quite _literally _leant over me.

"What was it about?"

"Uh….ummm…" I stammered. It was hard to think with some guy leant over you, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

My hand had also caught something upon the vanity and I felt something pierce the palm of my hand and held in my whimper. I, however, could not move it due to lack of space being caused by a person being leant on me.

"Quickly, what?"

"Uhhh, me…he called me a damsel…and .said I was incapable of protecting myself."

His mouth seemed to drop at my words and he walked away from me, turning his back to the three of us. I leant away from the vanity and looked at my palm. In the centre of my palm lay the _biggest bloody_ thorn I'd ever seen in my life, penetrating the skin of my palm. I looked back to the vanity and saw a red rose laid upon it wrapped with a black ribbon. _How long has that been there? _

I left it there and looked back to my palm. I noticed blood had began to form around the thorn, dripping in a trail down my hand. Seeing it was quite deep, I knew I would have to get it out with some tweezers or something.

Ignoring the throbbing in my hand for the moment, I walked over to the other two, watched as they gave concerned looks at Jed's antics.

Slowly, after he had stared at the wall as if it was a naked woman for, he faced us. He had the biggest grin on his face that lit up like a Christmas tree. Creeped out, the three of us took a step back.

Jed jogged over to us, well more of a skip, and he grasped my hand in his. _Thank God it wasn't the injured one_. He shook it vigorously and beamed at me.

"Ahaaa! So you're the famous Gwen I've heard so much about."

"Huh?" I was confused. How'd he know who I was?

"Tristan! You've got the poor boy hooked. He wouldn't stop going on about you. 'Her hair's like golden, waves of silk' 'Her eyes. Oh her eyes. They're like looking into bedazzling diamonds of the purest blue.' He was going on that much I had to whack him over the head God knows how many times! Only knocked him out once and that still wasn't enough to shut him up."

I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. _How embarrassing_. Three total strangers…well not complete strangers…but still, three people who I hardly know think I'm enticing Tristan or something. I've only known him for a day! I'm surprised they don't think I'm a witch or something.

"No need to be embarrassed little lady. " I jumped as I felt an arm go round my shoulder. "I just wish him luck, I don't think he knows what he's in for. But it's not like you can't help being all pretty." He said the last part in a tone one would speak to a three year in as he pinched my cheek.

"Got that right." We heard lanky mutter. We looked at him strangely and he looked like a deer caught in headlights. "What? She is." I blushed at the comment.

"He's got a way with words, ain't he Gwen?" Jed spoke sarcastically. He led me over to lanky boy and introduced us. "Gwen meet Daniels Becknore." I took his outstretched hand, hiding my injured one behind my back, and he raised it to his lips. "The pansy of the lot." I smiled at the scowl Daniels gave to Jed.

"Nice to meet you. I'll call you Dan though, if that's alright?" I asked in a polite tone.

"Yes! Of course!" He seemed excited at the prospect.

With his arm still round my shoulder, Jed leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You can tell he doesn't really speak to a lot of girls. He's a Eunuch you see" I giggled at his comment.

Jed then walked me over to the older man.

"Alright, this old man here is like _the_ _father_ to the Opera House staff."

"Fredrick Bennet, lass." He introduced himself with a slight bow before taking my hand in his to place a kiss upon it.

"A pleasure Fredrick. I think.. Fred, for short. If you don't mind that is?"

"I'd be honoured lass." He smiled.

"Well, isn't Tristan going to be jealous of us. We all get a nickname from his fair maiden and he, does not." Jed commented with a chuckle.

"How do you know he doesn't have one?" I asked.

"Gwen. He tells me everything. I'm like his big brother. I torment him, give him advise on girls and yet, he confides in me for _everything_. I'm his…wing man of sorts." He put simply.

"Oh, okay. So let me get this straight." I pointed to Jed. "You're like…the Casanova." I pointed to Dan. "You're the disregarded one." I pointed to Fred. "And your basically, the Father of the Opera." I stated to everyone, although Dan did not look happy with my analysis, he just shrugged and took it as the truth.

"You got it in one little lady." Jed winked.

Just then, the door opened and entered none other than Christine and Madame Giry, who had yet to notice us as they shut the door. Turning round, Christine ignored our presence completely and gazed at the flowers, looking slightly dejected as if there weren't enough. Madame Giry soon noticed us and gave half a smile.

"Ah, thank you gentlemen. Now, if you all wouldn't mind, could you leave the room." She requested.

I walked with them to the door, only to be stopped.

"Not you Gwen." I turned to see Madame Giry smiling at me. "You may continue your work in here, it is no problem."

"Of course, thank you Madame." I looked over to Jed, Fred and Dan. "See you later guys."

"Bye lass."

"Later little lady."

"Bye Gwen."

They shut the door behind them and I turned away, making my way over to the cupboard in the corner of the room. I opened it, and placed my injured hand upon the broom and hissed, immediately removing it from the handle.

"Everything alright Gwen?" I heard Madame Giry question me. Sucking in a breath, I replied.

"Yes, fine thank you."

I took out a broom and duster, listening to their discussion in the process.

"You did very well my dear." Madame Giry praised. I placed the broom in the corner of the room and picked up the duster. I began to then dust the furniture as they continued.

Madame Giry handed Christine the rose. The evil rose of pain.

"He is pleased with you." She commented before making her way to the door. "Oh, Gwen?"

"Yes Madame?"

"Tomorrow, I shall see about getting you and your friend a change of wardrobe."

I nodded but realised something.

"Wait? A new wardrobe….you mean, you didn't give me-" I gestured my dress. "-this?"

"No child, I did not but I did wonder where you gained such fine attire." She nodded to my dress.

"But…I found my wardrobe, _filled _with clothes. _All_ my size…" If I wasn't confused before, I am now.

She just smiled to me.

"And your friend?"

"Her wardrobe, still bare…."

Her face brightened and she turned from both me and Christine and exited through the door, leaving me both confused and curious.

* * *

><p><strong>So...Tala got a job, YAY! Gwen got a job, YAY! Tristan and Gwen made up, YAY! And we met some new characters, WOO! Next chapter we are going meet Raoul and Christine…meh. Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	6. Odd meetings

**Disclaimer: I FINALLY OWN POTO, WOOO!…That's what I wish I could say but for now its still the same old 'I own nothing Phantom related in script, books or song.' But, I still have my OC's and plot.**

**Christine and Raoul singing**

**Phantom singing**

_Gwen Singing- _

though it's not a lot of singing in this chapter...at all!

* * *

><p>"<em>Yes Madame?" <em>

"_Tomorrow, I shall see about getting you and your friend a change of wardrobe."_

_I nodded but realised something._

"_Wait? A new wardrobe….you mean, you didn't give me-" I gestured my dress. "-this?"_

"_No child, I did not but I did wonder where you gained such fine attire." She nodded to my dress._

"_But…I found my wardrobe, filled with clothes. All my size…" If I wasn't confused before, I am now._

_She just smiled to me._

"_And your friend?"_

"_Her wardrobe, still bare…."_

_Her face brightened and she turned from both me and Christine and exited through the door, leaving me both confused and curious._

* * *

><p>I continued to stare at the door Madame Giry had just walked through moments ago. Who the hell supplied me with a wardrobe all in <em>my size <em>if it wasn't Gok?

I was broken out of my daze by a small cough. I turned to seen it was Christine who made the sound.

"Oh, hi." I smiled.

"Yes, hello." She spoke in a snotty tone.

She stood from the vanity and made her way over to me. She was about an inch taller than myself I would say, so I had to shift my gaze up a bit and _my god_ did she have a long neck. Looking at her face, she was giving me a look that one would give cockroach found on a dinner plate. Thinking quick to get on her good side I decided on the thing that all stuck up people like to hear. Compliments!

"May I say, you were….absolutely stunning on stage." I thought it over and added . "Magnificent!"

She immediately smiled and I knew I had got on her good side.

"I know, wasn't I just." She boasted. "I didn't even go wrong once! It was perfect- I was perfect!"

Oh my god, someone loves them self. In my honest opinion, she sang better in the movie, she had her shaky moments here and there. Not saying she wasn't good, but she wasn't _perfect_.

"So, I guess your enjoying your time in the spotlight?" I asked. I wasn't going to bad mouth her. One reason being she might throw a Carlotta fit and two, Erik could be behind mirror. You never know, he could've gone there before he locks the door.

"Enjoy it? Have you seen how many people are outside this room, asking for _my_ autograph!" I take that as a yes then.

She lead me over to the door and showed me the people flocking the halls all asking for her.

"Oh my." I heard her whisper and she quickly shut the door in front of me.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Raoul!"

"Raoul what?"

"He's outside, speaking to the managers."

"Oh, would you like me to go?" Please say yes, please say yes.

"No, no it's fine." _Dammit!_ " Just tell me, how do I look?"

I was about to reply until she answered her own question.

"What am I talking about, of course I look alright, when don't I." She giggled.

"Well, I'll just be sweeping." I gestured awkwardly behind me.

"Alright, go ahead…" She inquired my name…. I think.

"Gwen."

"Right, go ahead Gwen." With pleasure, bitch.

I grasped the broom with my right hand and only wrapped the fingers of my left around it, avoiding any contact with my left palm. The last thing I needed was the thorn further in my hand.

Just then the door opened and entered….Sir Pansy! In the flesh, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Christine just sat there, playing it cool as he entered, pretending he was not there until he spoke.

"Little Lotte let her mind wander." I mimed along with him as he entered as well as the rest of the words from 'Little Lotte' to come. Yes I know the words. No, I'm not sad, just a little bored "Little Lotte thought, 'Am I fonder of dolls, or of Goblins or shoes?'"

"Raoul!" Christine gasped. Because you _totally _didn't see him there before Christine.

"'Or of riddles, or frocks?'" Raoul continued.

"Those picnics in the attics." She turned to face him. Oh my god, how does her neck stretch like that?

"'Or of chocolates?'" He made his way up the one step, the conversation still continuing.

"Father playing the violin."

"As we read to each other, dark stories of the north." He placed himself in front of her, staring at her intently, probably thinking that she also had a really long neck.

My thoughts were then distracted by the throbbing in my hand. By now the thorn was killing me. Every now and again, it would tap against the wooden, broom handle as I swept. Blood continued to flow, dripping ever so little down my hand. Still I continued to sweep, remaining unnoticed to Sir. Pansy.

"No, what I love best, 'Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed…"

And the angel of music 

Sings songs in my head

**The angel of music**

**Sings songs in my head**

I suppressed the urge to sing along. I loved that tune. I watched as they embraced and smiled. I was glad they got together in the end. Erik could do so much better then her, and from her attitude I'm surprised he stuck around pretending to be her Angel of music.

"You sang like angel tonight." He told her, retreating from the hug.

"Father said, 'When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the angel of music to you.'. Well father is dead Raoul. And I have been visited by the Angel of music." I can only imagine what Raoul is thinking at this point.

"Oh, no doubt of it." It's like he just answered my question. I smiled at the thought. "And now, we go to supper." He smirked and lifted himself from the floor.

"No Raoul." She protested. His face was just like 'oh no you didn't', head movements an all. "The Angel of music is very strict." She informed.

"Well, I shan't keep you up late. Hehehe." Oh my days, his laugh is priceless.

"Raoul, no. The angel is _very_ strict. Isn't that right Gwen?" Christine tuned to me.

I looked up from my broom to see her looking at me, her gaze pleading that I agree. I gave her 'How would I know' look. I glanced over to Raoul and saw he was looking at me….well, when I say looking at me, I mean taking many glimpses to the mirror behind me and doing pouty faces he thought looked sexy. Only then did I realise, Erik was behind that mirror. How embarrassing Raoul, doing 'I'm so sexy' looks right at your nemeses to be, not very macho.

"Uhh, yeah….got to rest the voice and….stuff.." I stammered.

"And who are _you_, may I ask?" Raoul requested of me, doing a Loreal a swish as he did so. I must ask what conditioner he uses….

"I'm Gwen."

"My maid." Christine added. I looked over to where she was sitting at the vanity. Her maid?

"Actually, I work for the Opera House." I corrected her. "As a-"

"As my maid." She interjected me, with a stern glare.

"Well, may I say for a _maid,_ you have _fabulous _hair!" He commented, his voice going an octave higher. Oh my God, he's giving me fashion compliments. This is…new.

"Thank you…." I awkwardly twirled one of my curls round my finger.

He then realised what he just said and thumped his chest, clearing his throat.

"Well-" His voice going that slight bit lower than usual. "- Anyway. You must change."

"Wait, Raoul." Christine raised herself from her chair.

"I'll order my carriage. Two minutes, Little Lotte." He then turned and exited through the door.

"Well, that could have gone better." I commented, leaning cross armed against the bloom handle.

"Yes, it could have. The stubborn man." Christine sighed.

"And what was all that about anyway. The 'She's my maid.' stuff?" I asked.

"Because you are." She put simply.

"No I'm not." I corrected her. " I'm a cleaner. Not _a_ maid. Not _your_ maid. Just, a cleaner."

"Well, now you're _my_ maid."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Christine, I'm not _your_ maid."

"Well, as of now _you _are!"

"May I ask why?" I questioned in annoyance.

"Because I need one. With my new career, I need someone to help me keep my schedule and room in check, not to mention my costumes and requests." She spoke in a sharp tone.

"I…I don't think I want to do that." I told her.

"Well it's not about what _you_ want, it's about what _I_ want." Spoilt much.

"Well, Madame Giry is the one who has a say in what I do, not you." I pointed out.

"I'm sure she won't mind. The managers are in a position that they will do anything ask. With me as the only able singer in this Opera House, they can't risk loosing me. So Gwen, your hired. Now, help me choose what to wear." She declared as she made her way over to her wardrobe.

Never in my entire life, have I known anyone so _selfish!_ How can Erik stand her? How can Erik be obsessed with her? Why would anyone want to _know her_? It's like the Carlotta double, except this one is stalked my a sexy Phantom and can sing better, because of said sexy Phantom.

"And don't stand with your mouth open, it's not very lady like." She instructed, glancing at me from behind. The bitchy giraffe.

After she chose her outfit, I saw it was the opposite to the one on the movie. The dress was mint green and scoop necked. It had long, fitted sleeves that came down to the wrists and was lined with dark, green frills. It showed absolutely no cleavage and looked like something the BFG blew his nose on. It had black buttons trailing down the front of it, stopping just above the waist. Round the waist, a piece of fabric was wrapped around it in a dark shade of green, the edges of it rimmed with lines of black. The dress came down to her ankles and she wore a pair of dark green heels to go with it. Her hair remained down and she was currently powdering her nose why _I _was left cleaning the mess of clothes she left scattered across the room.

"Perfect, don't you think!" She asked. Looking up at her, I couldn't help but think how much I wanted to shout out 'BOGIES'. Instead, I asked-

"Don't you need a coat? Don't want you getting a cold now do we." Her eyes seemed to widen.

"Of course, how silly of me." She made her way back into the wardrobe and looked for a coat to match. She carelessly tossed many of the remaining clothes from the wardrobe onto the floor. I huffed. I _just_ picked those up. "Ah, there we are." She took out a black coat that had white buttons trailing all the way down it.

As she put it on, I kneeled to the ground and began to gather the scattered clothing from the floor.

"Ah perfect." She murmured. I turned to see her looking in the mirror. I went to pick up more clothes but realised- the mirror. I looked back to it. The mirror. Oh shit, the mirror scene. I looked to the door, praying it was not yet locked. I did have my doubts it was though. Erik obviously new I was in here, so he was most likely waiting for me to leave. Phew.

There was a sudden knock on the door and both me and Christine stopped what she was doing.

"Enter." Christine summoned. An elderly man entered through the doorway and bowed.

"Monsieur de Chagny would like to inform you that your carriage awaits, Mademoiselle." He informed her.

"Thank you." She turned to me. " Gwen, I shall be leaving now. I trust you will do this room no damage." She then turned and made her way over to the chauffeur. Where does she think she's going.

"Wait, are you sure your not forgetting anything?" I stalled, intending on keeping her here so the mirror scene could be done.

"No." She answered, not even turning back round to face me. "Bye." And just like that, she was gone.

_Sugar_. Now what? Already the movie has changed, and I haven't even been here a day! Sighing, I continued to pick up the discarded clothing items on the floor. It took all in all an estimated five minutes to pick each one up and hang them back in the wardrobe. Closing the wardrobe door, I noticed the costume Christine had worn for Hannibal hung over it. I made my way over to it and gently removed, careful not to damage it. I folded the dress neatly and placed it upon the chair.

Unfortunately, this resulted in accidentally hitting my hand against back of the chair.

"Owwww." I squealed.

I looked at it to see bits of blood had dried and crusted against the skin of my hand whilst fresh blood still continued to flow from the wound. I glanced over to the vanity and made my way over to it. I pulled open the draw and hoped there would be something I could use.

"Tweezerstweezerstweezers…Ahaa! Tweezers!" I chanted and finally found a pair.

Placing myself on the chair, I used the light of the candle so I could make out what I was doing. I gently opened the tweezers and placed the only visible part of the thorn between it. Taking in a deep breath, I gently pulled it.

"." I muttered. I have a very low pain tolerance and could only take so much. So, after two more minutes of perseverance, I gave up.

"Well, that won't work." I said to myself and placed the tweezers on the vanity. I looked to my right and saw the rose laying there. "This is all _your _fault." I gestured to my hand, then to it. "If you weren't there when I put my hand down, I wouldn't have _this_ now, would I." I looked back to the hand.

"Uhhh, more blood, really?" I asked to no one in general.

I looked up and glanced at my reflection in the vanity mirror. I gently pulled out the pins gripping my hair into place and shook my hair. It had had again started to form into soft curls, so I left it down for now.

Looking back to my hand, I sighed. Lifting myself from my chair, I muttered to myself.

"Maybe Tala can help."

I made my way over to the door and pulled it open. Well….tried to pull it open. After many attempts of pulling at the same door handle, I gripped both handles. Tugging at each door, I jostled the handles in an attempt to open them. After two minutes and no prevail, I started to panic.

"Don't do this to me…Open dammit!" I slammed my fists against the door, only to push the thorn downward and further into my hand.

"SON OF A RAOUL!" I screamed, clutching my hand to my chest. I could feel the red liquid flowing in my palm as it began to spill through the spaces of my fingers and down my wrists.

Still clutching my palm, I gazed around the room.

"There has got to be a key somewhere." I told myself.

I made my way over to the vanity and began to rummage through the draws, keeping my left hand clutched near my chest. I found a range of things from hairpins and jewellery to bobbins and piano keys. I continued my search, determined to find that missing key.

After double checking each draw, I slammed them shut in annoyance. I huffed and slumped down into the chair at the vanity.

"Just my luck." I sighed. "The only other exit in the room is being blocked off by a certain masked Phantom and I don't _really _want to see how that would go down." I muttered.

Drumming my fingers against the wood of the vanity, I took a long breath.

"Madame Giry saw him lock the door in the movie…so, I'm sure she must have seen him this time." Brain storm. "Which means…..which means she saw Christine leave, and in knowing Erik's mistake she'll let me out…..right?"

I looked at the door for an answer and it being the bit of wood it was, I realised I would not be getting a reply. Looking back to the mirror, I thought aloud.

"He's probably not even there. Probably left as soon as he saw Christine leave. Still, that doesn't give Madame Giry the right to leave me locked in here. Unless…she doesn't know….Uhhh, I give up!" I laid my head against the vanity, burying my face within my arms. "Why's everything so complicated!"

Lifting myself from the chair, I made my way over to the window. I gazed up at the full moon, surrounded by an abundance of stars, glimmering within the black depths of the sky. I placed my hand upon the cold glass and smiled.

"In in the words of Gustave-

_It's all so beautiful_

_Almost too beautiful_

_Do you see what I see?_

"Well, in the words of Gustave ten years from now." I muttered.

Within that moment as I looked outside, the illuminated street below darkened. The light from the opera no longer shone and seemed to fade one by one. I remembered this scene. It happened all before..

"The mirror scene…." I whispered with eyes wide with worry.

Running for the door, I again attempted to yank them open. I kicked, rattled and cursed, all the while my hand continued to bleed. Though, as much as I tried, my attempts once again failed as the whole room was filled by a sudden breeze. A cold shudder ran through me as it passed. The candles flickered few times before the room and its surroundings were engulfed and hidden within darkness.

I heard nothing but the hooves of the horses and the wheels of the carriages against the stone grounds outside. Though the room was silent, I felt someone watching me. I felt their gaze, I felt their presence. It felt like you couldn't move, in fear that if you did, you would suffer the consequences; and in the pit of my stomach, I had a bad feeling I knew who it was.

I stood stiff facing the door ,taking in laboured breaths. I didn't want to move, I was too scared to move. So I just stood there. Waiting,? I don't know. All I knew was that I was silently being watched from somewhere in this room and I _really_ didn't like it. I just hoped Erik wasn't too mad that I wasn't Christine. I don't really feel like getting strangled today…..or any other day for that matter.

**I am your Angel of Music….**

A shudder ran through me as I heard his voice. It was calming but at the same time, caused my very stomach to drop.

**Come to me, Angel of Music**

I would also have to say seductive. His voice was _very _seductive. No wonder Christine succumbed so easily in this scene.

My breathing became more calm as he sang and I felt myself being drawn into a daze. I could feel my body involuntary turning towards his voice, and I myself falling into a trance of some kind.

When I fully turned, I saw him. Erik stood in the centre of the room, hand thrust in front of him in order for me to take. The moonlight through the windows illuminated his form. A mixture of emotion was etched across his face. Curiosity? Admiration? And did I detect some hope in that solemn stare? He also had a gleam in his eyes that made me worry all the more of what was to come.

**I am your Angel of Music…**

I continuously started to blink. My subconscious coming into play and taking me out of the tiny hypnotism at work .In sudden remembrance of what was occurring I slammed my back into the door, trying to keep further distance from myself and Erik. It did not seem to work though as he only took another step closer towards me, making his way down the step. Did he know I wasn't Christine?

A sudden light appeared from beneath the door and I guessed that the workers had discovered the lights all mysteriously going out. The light was dim but it was better than no light at all. I looked up again only to see Erik still approaching me at an antagonising slow pace. I tried to back myself further into the door but there was only so far you could go.

I closed my eyes in hope that if I again opened them he would go away, but who was I kidding… of course he would still be there. There is only so much you can dream and my dreams are never this realistic or planned out like a story. They're more like snippets of movie clips, fit celebrities and Jack Sparrow because…well, he's Jack Sparrow.

With eyes still shut, I could hear the sound of clanking metal against another object. Unsure what it was I dared open my eyes. I was greeted with the sight of the Prima Donna room and still being approached by the sexy Phantom. I stood frozen, giving him a wide eyed stare but I continued to hear the same metallic clunking sound around me. I passed it off as trick of the mind and started to glance around the dark room in hope that something might help me out here. Though, the more I thought about it, the metallic clunk sounded like it was coming from somewhere quite close to me. It sounded as if it was right behind me….

**Come to me, Angel of Mu-**

With a sudden click, I was sent flying backwards with a startled scream and sent into the arms of-

"Jed?"

* * *

><p><strong>So Jed came and saved the day. Maybe Gwen was wrong about her being a damsel after all… So, Christine's a bit of a egomaniac in this story, Raoul's a bit of a poser and Erik is still sexy. All is well in the world. Hope you enjoyed Chapter seven!<strong>


	7. What girl?

**Disclaimer: I am currently thinking of away to make Erik mine, so if you have an ideas please feel free to tell me but for now 'I still don't own Erik, POTO movie, POTO scripts, POTO books, POTO characters or POTO songs.' But I still own my AMAZING OC's and BRILLIANT plot….psh, still doesn't beat Erik.**

* * *

><p><em>I stood frozen, giving him a wide eyed stare but I continued to hear the same metallic clunking sound around me. I passed it off as trick of the mind and started to glance around the dark room in hope that something might help me out here. Though, the more I thought about it, the metallic clunk sounded like it was coming from somewhere quite close to me. It sounded as if it was right behind me….<em>

_**Come to me, Angel of Mu-**_

_With a sudden click, I was sent flying backwards with a startled scream and sent into the arms of-_

"_Jed?"_

* * *

><p>"Hey there little lady!" Jed beamed. "She said you might still be in here." His face hovered over me as he continued to hold me in a 'dip' position.<p>

"Who said that?" I questioned him, both curious and confused at what he was saying and what had occurred only moments ago.

"Why, Madame Giry of course. Here, up we get." He smiled as he lifted me into a standing position.

"How did you even open the door?" I asked brushing down my dress.

"With this." He lifted a large, rusty black key in his hand. My mouth dropped as realisation washed over me. That was the Prima Donna room key. The one that could have saved me that whole….scary yet really cool ordeal.

"Where did you get that!" I asked in frustration.

"Madame Giry." He replied, not taking any note of my annoyance.

"Of course." I muttered.

"Why was the door locked anyway Little Lady?" He questioned.

I tuned round and looked over to the Prima Donna room. Looking through the darkened doorway, I saw that Erik was in fact gone.

"I don't know Jed." I gazed over to the mirror. "I really don't know." I whispered.

"Well, lets go find the others. Tristan will be wanting to see that his fair maidens alright." Jed smirked.

"Jed; shut up." I shoved him.

I made my way over to the door and was about to close it until I realised something. Grabbing the handle I slowly tried closing it again and found that my assumption was correct.

"Ugh, Jed….."

"Yeah little lady?"

"I think you broke the door." I put simply as I demonstrated that the door now swung open both ways.

"Ummm…it was already like that…."

"Jed, we both know it wasn't." I stated with my hands on my hips only to hiss as my hand again bled some more.

"Well, whose to know I di- what's wrong Little lady?" Jed asked concerned.

"Nothing. Nothings wrong." I smiled, with my teeth gritted as I spoke.

"Gwen, tell me." Uh oh, he sounds angry.

"Seriously Jed, I promise everything is fine." I reassured, slowly placing my left hand behind my back as I spoke. This _unfortunately_ did not go unnoticed to Jed. With a disbelieving face, he made his way over to me.

"Give me your hand Gwen." He requested.

"No." Was my immediate reply.

"Gwen…"

"Uhhh…okay. Here." I placed my hand into his for inspection. With an irritated look, he sighed.

"I meant your _other_ hand Gwen."

"Oh….no then."

"Gwen, give me your hand."

"No."

"Now!"

"No!"

"Fine, have it your way." He sighed. It seemed pretty fake, and it was. He grasped my left arm and started tugging at it in attempt to get a glimpse at my hand. I pulled at his hand, in attempt to loosen his grip….yeah, that didn't work.

"Okay! Okay…here." I shouted. He seemed to get my message and let go. Sighing in defeat, I placed my hand in his. Jed let out a low whistle.

"Wow, that's one heck of a thorn Little Lady. How'd you manage that?" He asked as continued to stare at it.

"Well, _someone_-" I glared at Jed. "- backed me up into the Prima Donna vanity and on that vanity there _just_ so happened to be a certain rose placed upon it. So now that I think about it, it's basically _your _fault." I concluded.

"It was an accident." He spoke carelessly as he jabbed the thorn.

"OW!" I snatched my hand away from him and clutched it to my chest in pain. Shockingly, more blood started to seep through and by now the palm of my hand was shades of red and brown.

"And so was that." He added.

"Funny Jed." I replied sarcastically.

"I know I am Little Lady." _What the hell?_ " Now, lets get you back to the others. I'm sure they can help you out with your… situation." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and lead me down the corridor.

"Still your fault Jed."

"I said I was sorry!"

"No you didn't!"

"Well, what did I just say?" He smirked. I was about to answer his question until I realised that if I were to do so, it would be something like 'you said that you said you were sorry.' I huffed in annoyance.

"Well played Jed, well played."

* * *

><p>"OW!"<p>

"Sorry lass."

For the past 10 minutes, Fred had been trying to take the stupid thorn out from my hand. It would have been quicker then that but after my _many_ attempts of running away from the tweezers, Jed and Dan ended up having to hold me down to my chair.

"Guys, you don't have to hold me down. I _promise _I won't run away anymore." I assured them.

"As if we'd fall for that again." Dan replied.

"No Daniels, _you_ fell for it. Not us, you." Jed corrected.

"Three times." Fred added, adjusting the tweezers upon the thorn. I sucked in a breath, awaiting for the pain.

"Well can I help it! I mean, have you seen those puppy dog eyes she uses?" Dan gestured to me. We just all looked at him strangely. "I mean….I did not fall for it. I just..ugh….underestimated her strength…" He stammered in a very low, masculine tone…well an attempted one.

"Your not fooling anyone Daniels. We all know our Little Lady here is as close as your ever gunna get to any woman." Jed commented, smirking as he did so.

"Aw, don't be so hard on him Jed. He has as much of a chance as anyone of you do, he just hasn't found the right girl yet." I reassured Dan. I smiled at him and his face went bright red.

"Alright, ready lass?" Fred inquired, ready to take another attempt at the thorn.

"No…"I answered, my voice getting quieter.

"Take in a deep breath lass, it'll be over before you know it." Fred reassured.

"That's what you said the first time…..wait, now that I think about it, that's what you've said _every time!_" I screeched in panic.

"Shhh! You'll wake the entire building if you carry on screaming." Jed chided.

"What's going on!" A voice exclaimed from behind.

We all swiftly turned our heads to see a very perplexed Tristan standing in the doorway. I guess he's never seen a girl being held down to a chair by two grown men and a man opposite her with a pair of tweezers. _Well, there's a first for everything._ And that is when I felt an agonizing pain emit from my hand.

Biting my bottom lip I, I help back a cry. Water gathered in my eyes as I turned to face Fred sitting at the other side of the table, grasping a pair of tweezers in hand with a bloody thorn in its hold.

"Owwww….." I breathed, staring at my now cut palm.

"There you go lass, It's all over." Fred spoke.

"See. Now, was that so bad Little Lady?" Jed grinned from beside me, patting my shoulder. I turned my gaze to him with watery eyes and gave him a 'Are you kidding me!' look. His smile fell at this and he awkwardly continued to pat my shoulder.

"Am I invisible over here?" Tristan shouted from the doorway, making his presence once again known. "Again I ask, what is going on!"

"Well, Missy here-" Jed indicated me. "-had a little….accident." He put simply.

"I did not, you _made this_ happen Jed!" I contradicted.

"Look, I said I was sorry."

"_Sorry_ doesn't cut it Jed. I mean, have you seen my hand. It's cut, swollen and blee-"

"Bleeding!" Tristan finished my sentence, making his way over to us. He grasped my stinging palm in his and I hissed. "What happened?"

"Jed happened." I stated.

"I did nothing in this." Jed gestured to my hand.

"Is anyone going to give me a valid answer for this?" Tristan asked, gazing at my blooded palm.

"The lass here took a thorn to the hand." Fred informed Tristan. "A bloomin' big one at that." He muttered, though we all heard it.

"Yes, I think I know that." I gestured to the cut on my hand.

"You'll need to get that bandaged lass. Wouldn't want getting infected now, would we." Fred spoke.

"I'll do it." Tristan spoke up. "Has anyone got any warm water?" He asked. Jed patted himself down and stated sarcastically-

"Well, that's odd, I could have sworn I _always _keep a jug on me." I giggled.

"I'll go get some." Dan volunteered.

"Thank you Dan." I smiled and he blushed as he walked away.

"Well, I think I'm gunna retire for the night lads. Night lass." Fred stood up from the chair and walked out the doorway.

"Goodnight Fred." I called out after him.

Once we could no longer hear his footsteps down the corridor, a sudden silence settled upon us. Keeping my head facing the table, I shifted my gaze to my right and saw Jed smirking at Tristan with a knowing look, his eyes switching from both Tristan to me. Furrowing my eyebrows, I moved my gaze to Tristan who just glared at him in return.

"Boys…." I murmured inaudibly.

"Here's the water you asked for." I turned my head to see Dan holding a bowl of water in his hands. As he was about to place it on the table, Tristan questioned-

"Cloth?" Dan sighed.

"Be right back."

He exited the room again, leaving me in the uncomfortable silence between Jed and Tristan. I would have loved to have walked out by now but Tristan was still holding onto my blooded hand whilst Jed had yet to realise he was still holding me down to my chair.

From the corner of my eye, I happened to see Jed's lips moving. Keeping my head down, I moved my eyes to my right, trying to decipher what he was saying.

"_You know you want to." _I saw Jed mouth. I must of missed the first part of their conversation. I looked over to Tristan for his reply.

"_No I do not." _I again turned to Jed.

"_You can admit it, I won't judge you."_

"_There's nothing to admit." _Tristan mouthed, looking quite defensive as he did so.

"_I wouldn't blame you if you did."_

"_What's that suppose to mean?" _I was no longer keeping my head facing the table, they were too entranced in their conversation to notice me watching.

"_What do you think it means?" _I could see a smirk producing on Jed's face as he spoke.

"_Don't think about it Jed." _

"_About what?"_

"You know what!" Tristan by this point was looking completely aggravated by Jed's comments. He spoke aloud, no longer bothering to keep there conversation silent and finally let my hand go.

"No, please do enlighten me." Jed smirked.

"Her!"

"Her who?" I butted in, getting quite curious myself. They both looked down at me from were they were standing as if just realising I was in the room the entire time. Tristan looked rather sheepish whist Jed had the grin of a Cheshire cat plastered on his face.

"Yes Tristan, Her who?" Jed was looking like he was enjoying himself way to much.

"You know….that…lady." Tristan stammered.

"No, prey tell what lady?" Jed feigned a look of confusion.

"That one….. I met earlier…." Tristan heisted.

"A girlfriend Tristan?" I question with a smile.

"What…no, no, no! I'm not in a relationship! I'm single, not courting. Nope, not a soul!" Tristan burst out, speaking bout 100mph. I only just managed to understand what he said.

"WO, slow down there partner! The Little Lady only asked if it was your girlfriend. No need to go all defensive on us." Jed chuckled. Tristan glared at him.

"Here, is your cloth." Dan huffed, marching through the doorway once more.

"Thanks." Tristan mumbled.

"Thank you Dan." I smiled politely. "What took you so long this time?" I asked curious.

"You do not realise how hard it was to get past all those people out there. I swear, every member of staff is either drinking or making out." He told me, placing the white cloth into the bowl of warm water.

"And hearing that, it's my cue to leave." Jed smiled, looking overjoyed at the mention of drink and a good snog. "You coming Daniels?" Jed asked.

"I think I'll stay and hang out here for a wh….." Jed began to glare at him and Dan immediately recognised it wasn't a question, it was a request. "On second thoughts, I think I'll just go to bed." He rushed.

"Good choice." I heard Jed mutter as we watched Dan rush out the room.

"Goodnight Dan!" I called. It's nice to be polite….sometimes.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two for now. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it Jed." I rolled my eyes.

"Good to hear." And with that, he left.

I heard the chair opposite from me scrape across the floor and turned to see Tristan moving it closer to me. He sat down at my end of the small table, moving the bowl and cloth to the edge next to him.

"Turn your chair around to face me." He instructed. I did as he told and sat face to face with him.

With his hand thrust out in front of him, I laid my palm in his. He dabbed the cloth in the warm water and looked up at me.

"This may sting a little." I nodded and he pressed the wet cloth against my and began to wipe and scrub at the wet and crusted blood upon my palm and wrist. He again soaked the cloth and applied pressure to the cut.

"Owwwww." I hissed.

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

"Not your fault. " I assured. As he continued to wipe my palm, he finally decided to fill the silence.

"So, I see you had the displeasure of meeting Jedediah." He stated.

"Yeah, I guess I did. He's not that bad though" I replied, watching the cloth on my hand.

"_Not that bad!_ You must be joking me." He looked up at me in disbelief as I giggled at him. "Oh no, don't tell me, you've _fallen_ for his 'Casanova' charms."

"If Casanova means cheesy lines, then no I haven't." I chucked at his fake 'relieved' face.

"Phew, that is a relief. The last thing we would want is him corrupting your delicate mind."

"Delicate mind, please. You don't know _half_ of the thoughts I have up there." I pointed to my head. Tristan's face seemed to flush at my comment and he cleared his throat.

"Well, I must say, that wasn't-"

"Let me guess. Lady like?" I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Actually I was going to say expected, but your answers good to." We both looked at each other and laughed.

He looked at my now clean palm and placed the dirty, red cloth into the bloodied water.

"Well, that's your hand cleaned, I just have to bandage it. Common." He pulled me up and walked me out of the room.

"Couldn't I just wait in there?" I asked.

"And let one of the drunks roaming the place get you, not a chance." He answered as he continued walking me down the corridor, my hand still held in his.

* * *

><p>We soon found ourselves backstage and I had the unlucky sight to see that this was shag central on show nights. Averting my sight from the few couples romping and snogging backstage, I saw Tristan looking through heaps of clothing strewn across the floor.<p>

"What are you doing." I asked.

"Like I said before. Looking ..for some…Ahaa! Bandages." He smiled triumphantly as he pulled out a roll of bandages from one of the piles.

"Ah, my hero." I sighed overdramatically. Tristan chuckled as he made his way over to me.

Grasping my hand, he began to wrap the bandage over the red irritated cut on my hand. After what seemed like a lot of bandages later, he tied it off.

"There. All done. " He smiled at me.

"Thank you Tristan. I really appreciate it." I smiled back.

After a moment of comfortable silence, I decided to ask a question that was bothering me.

"Who were you talking about earlier, may I ask?"

"What do you mean?" He asked puzzled.

"Well, earlier when you and Jed were talking, you were on about a girl. I just wondered why you two got in a huff over the subject."

"Oh, well to put it simply; Jed was suggesting some very….. Improper things about me and a women and I thought it was in many ways, disrespectful to said women." He explained.

"Well, that's Jed for you." I laughed. "So, do I know said woman?" I asked.

Tristan looked at me for a moment after I said it. He grasped my hands in his and rubbed small circles on them. I paid no attention to it as he leaned down to my ear and whispered-

"You might." I whispered back-

"But do I?"

"You'll have to guess." I laughed and pushed him away.

"No fair Tristan." He chuckled.

"Loooook…ther there she issss." A familiar voice slurred behind us. Me and Tristan turned to see a very drunk Tristan next to a very similar sober woman.

"Tala!" I squealed, running over and hugging her.

"Hey Gwen!" She returned the hug. Pulling away from the embrace, I realised something.

"Heeey, I see you met Jed." I gestured to the very drunk man leaning on Tristan.

"Oh, you know him? I just asked some random guy if he knew where you were." She replied.

"But, he didn't no we were here." I responded, slightly puzzled.

"And don't I know it. He's been falling asleep the entire time we've been walking, muttering something about breasts every two seconds. Its just lucky we passed backstage."

"Yeah, it was." I looked over at the drunk Jed who was currently trying to steel Tristan's blouse. "Oh Tala, you remember Tristan from earlier don't you?" I asked. They both looked at each other and Tristan had a scared look on his face whilst Tala held one of disgust.

"Oh yeah, the sexist Pig. I remember him." She sneered. Wincing at her tone, I turned to Tristan.

"Tristan, this is Tala. The one who...growled at you earlier." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Was all he had to say.

"Look guys, why don't you two just start over." The two of them just gave me ludicrous looks. "Please, I don't want things to be awkward between us three. Tala, you're my best friend after all." I didn't seem to be getting through to her as she continued to glare. "I got you your job as a reviewer." I reminded her.

She sighed in defeat and gritted her teeth.

"Fine." I smiled and turned to Tristan.

"Please Tristan." He seemed unsure. I batted my eyelashes at him and pouted my lips. Might as well use my femininity. "Please.." He sighed.

"Fine."_ It worked._

"Okay. Tala-" I dragged her over to Tristan." -meet Tristan. Tristan, meet Tala."

They both cautiously put there hands out to one another and shook them. As much as they tried to hide it in their faces, I could tell they were having a 'who can squish who's hand into oblivion first' match. Face palming, I hurried over to them and pulled their hands apart.

"Okay, we will work on the greeting another time." I muttered. I heard a sniffle behind me and turned my head to see a still drunk Jed sniffing my hair. Turning to Tristan, I suggested-

"Tristan, maybe you should help him get to bed." I constantly batted Jed's hands away as he tried to grab my shoulders in order to get a closer to my hair. He nodded and helped me get him off me.

"Common Jed, we'll see Gwen Tomorrow." Tristan grunted a few times he tried to pull Jed off. I ducked out of his way in the end and me and Tala made our way to the doorway.

"Goodnight Tristan." I waved.

"Goodnight Gwen."

"Goodnight ..uhh Jed." I called out awkwardly.

"Niiiiiiiiiiighty Niiiiighttt niiccee smellllling lady!" He smiled drunk.

Walking back to the dormitory, I could only say one thing.

"Well, that was interesting."

* * *

><p>Shutting the door to our dormitory, I threw myself onto the bed with a sigh.<p>

"That, was a long day." I mumbled through my pillow.

"Yes, it was." Tala nodded whilst lighting two candles. I lifted my head up and asked-

"So, how was the meeting thingy?"

"A little bit boring. Just discussed Il Muto, did some summaries and overviews on the script. It was pretty dull." She droned.

"Does that mean you just sat there and doodled the entire time?"

"Yes, and I have learnt that drawing with a quill is difficult."

"Why didn't you use a pencil?"

"Well I'm sorry if I left my pencil case in 2011." Tala spoke sarcastically. I giggled.

"There there. I'm sure we will be back home soon." I reassured.

"And how do you think we'll do that?" She questioned.

"I hadn't actually thought about it." I realised. "How do we get home?" I questioned both her and me.

"Could we just sleep behind the mirror again and see if we wake up home? I mean, it worked the first time." She suggested.

"Tala, we weren't even attempting to get here the first time. What makes you think it will be that simple? It never is for us." I reasoned.

"I guess you right."

"Anyway, lets not dwell on that. For now, I just want to enjoy my time in the POTO world."

"And with that, I'd have to agree with you. Now, I'm going to go and get changed." Tala said as she got up from the bed and removed her trousers and un-tucked her shirt to show it was quite long. It looked like a nightie.

"Good idea. Wait, don't you have any proper night clothes from this period?" I asked.

"No, but I spoke to Madame Giry at some point before the meeting. She said we'd go out tomorrow to get some clothes." She informed me whist getting under the covers.

"I won't be coming." I mumbled, shuffling off the bed.

"What?" Tala questioned.

"I said I won't be coming." I spoke louder.

"What! Why?"

Instead of telling her why, I waltzed over to my wardrobe and opened the two doors revealing a full rack of clothing within. Tala's mouth dropped. Swiftly getting out from under the covers, she made her way over to me.

"But….but how? It was-"

"Empty earlier." I finished.

"And now it's-"

"Full." I smiled, again interrupting her. She glared at me as if to tell me not to interrupt this time.

"So where'd you get it all?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"That's what I said." I informed her.

"So, someone just gave you the clothes?"

"Uh…yeah, pretty much."

"Damn you invisible Gok." She shook her fist at the ceiling. "Now I have to go shopping alone with Madame Giry."

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Gwen, she'll make me buy dresses. Dresses!" She hissed.

"Just tell her trousers and blouses. I'm sure she'll let you off." I reassured.

"She better." She mumbled as she crossed the room back over to her bed.

Now then…" I muttered, looking through the wardrobe. "I'll just wear this."

I picked out a pink and white fitted shift and made my way behind the changing screen. As I finished changing, I walked over to the bed and opened the covers before laying on it.

"Good night Tala." I whispered.

"Night Gwen." She muttered.

Rolling onto my back, I sighed in bliss at the feel of the mattress and the warmth of the covers. I needed this bed at home. I ended up just staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours until I felt my eyes begin to close. I don't know why, but before my eyes closed, I swore I could hear the sound of an organ in the distance. I could only determine it as a song in my head because before I knew it, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I know what your all probably thinking. 'What a crap Chapter." I wrote this all in one night because father was a meanie and took the laptop away from me :(<strong>**. Grrr at him. But for now, thanks for reading and…..yeah…Erik's mine.**


	8. Notes

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything POTO, end of story. :(****….It's not fair. I only own my OC's and plot.**

Firmin singing*

*André singing

_**Raoul singing**_

Carlotta Singing Piangi

_Madame Giry __Meg_

**Incredibly sexy singing voice (Erik)**

* * *

><p><em>Rolling onto my back, I sighed in bliss at the feel of the mattress and the warmth of the covers. I needed this bed at home. I ended up just staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours until I felt my eyes begin to close. I don't know why, but before my eyes closed, I swore I could hear the sound of an organ in the distance. I could only determine it as a song in my head because before I knew it, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.<em>

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning by a very painful shove against my back, resulting in me face palming the floor. Lifting myself up, I looked over the mattress to see a smirking Tala, both her hand placed on her hips.<p>

"What the hell was that for?" I practically screamed at her.

"You overslept." She answered.

"Why, what time is it?" I asked pushing myself up from the mattress. I rubbed my eyes, trying to extinguish the tiredness that threatened them to close.

"About six."

"In the afternoon!" I gasped, my senses all immediately waking up.

"No, in the morning you idiot." She corrected me. I turned to look at her like she had just grown a tail on her head.

"What do you think your doing! Waking me up at six in the morning." I walked over to my bed and plopped myself down onto it. "Now, I don't now how your wake up clock works, but hears mine. Sleep time is late time. Wakeup time is somewhere around ten, so feel free to wake me then. As for now-" I quickly pulled the covers over me and shut my eyes. "-I shall sleep."

After being comfortable for about ten seconds, someone felt the need to rip the warm covers away from me. Groaning, I forced myself to sit up.

"Okay, I'm up. I'm up." Focusing my gaze on Tala, I gave her an un-amused glare. "May I ask _why_ I am up so early?"

"Madame Giry thought you might like to start the day to a nice warm bath, but I'm not sure its warm any more." She answered.

"Ooooooo" That had me up right away. I never could resist a bath. "Did she offer you one?" I asked fluffing my hair up as I walked over to the bathroom door.

"Yeah. Had mine around fourish." She spoke casually.

"FOURISH!" I shouted. "You've been awake since four?" I questioned. She simply nodded. "Strange child…." I muttered before closing the bathroom door behind me. Removing my shift, I laid myself within the mild water and closed my eyes, smiling to myself in comfort. "I missed you bath."

* * *

><p>An hour later, I had washed, dried and changed into one of my 'mystery' clothes. It was a simple scoop neck dress that was an ivy shade of green. It had long green fitted sleeves and a split layer at the top of the skirt, leaving the middle of the skirt white whilst the side layers where again green. The waist was tied off with a green bow acting as a belt and I finished the outfit with a pair of green shoes.<p>

My still damp hair was tied off in a fishtail plait at the side and I wore a tiny bit of red rouge on my lips. I looked over to Tala who was reclined on her unmade bed reading a book on Shakespeare. Jumping on her bed, I peered over her book.

"What ya reading'?" I questioned.

"A book." She droned, continuing to skim through the pages of the book.

"Which one."

"Macbeth."

"Oh, I remember him." Jumping from her bed to the floor, I spread my arms out wide and spoke out to the room. "Come, you spirits that tend on mortal thoughts, unsex me here, and fill me from the crown to the toe top-full of direst cruelty!" I could hear the sound of clapping and turned to Tala who had still not taken her eyes off the book. Confused, I turned to the doorway and I saw none other then Jed, Dan and Tristan with giant smirks on their faces, each clapping their hands. Doing a mock-bow, I made my way over to them and leaned against the door frame.

"Hey guys, what are doing here?" I questioned with a smile.

"Why, were here to see you, of course." Tristan smiled, taking my hand in his and placing a chaste kiss upon it. With a slight blush, I looked at Jed puzzled.

"As you can guess, it was his idea Little Lady." I giggled as Tristan looked up and glared at him.

"Aha Jed." Tristan laughed sarcastically, releasing my hand.

"So why are you _really_ here?" I asked.

"Madame Giry asked to see you." Dan spoke up.

"Yes, _after_ you clean the floors in the foyer." Fred spoke as I saw him approach us from down the corridor.

"Oh, what joys." I muttered sarcastically.

"Could be worse, you _could_ have to work for Carlotta." Jed pointed out.

"No, instead of her, I'm being hired by little miss spoilt herself: Miss Christine Daae. Yippee!" I cheered, keeping my sarcastic tone.

"Wait, you got hired by Prima Donna Daae?" Dan asked surprised.

"Oh, she already has a nickname. That was fast." I mused. "And to answer your question, yeah. Last night after you guys left, she told your Cousin-" I pointed to Tristan. "- That I was her maid and then went on about how I would have to be her maid even though I didn't want to. Basically, I'm going to be forced to work for the little cow." Tristan seemed stunned at my use of language whilst Jed, Dan and Fred just smiled at his shocked face.

"I wish you luck with this one Tristan, she's a hand full." Jed nodded over to me with a smirk on his face.

"Funny Jed." I spoke un-amused.

"How's the hand lass?" Fred asked

"Stings a little, but barley noticeable. That is until you look at my hand and see random bandage on it. Thanks for that by the way Tristan." I thanked him with a kind smile.

"No problem Gwen, anything for a friend." He spoke with a huge smile plastered on his face. In the back I could see Jed making kissy faces from behind him.

"Oooo, anything for you my dear Gwen." Jed impersonated Tristan, mocking him in a high pitched voice that in no way resembled Tristan's whatsoever.

Looking over his shoulder unimpressed, Tristan turned to look over at me again and smiled.

"Like I said, anything for a _friend_." He stressed out the word friend, directing it over to the others from behind him. Each of them rolled their eyes at his words but decided to leave it be for now. "I'll change it again for you later." He offered, referring to the bandage.

"Thanks, that would be very helpful." I again thanked him for the offer. Suddenly remembering the other member within the room, I decided to make her noticed. "Oi Tala! Are you going to come and say hello to the guys?" I shouted over to her. She still had her head in her book, not once had she looked up from it since the guys had arrived.

"Yeah…hi…" She waved over to us, not even bothering to look up. Sighing, I looked back over to the guys.

"Jed, you had the pleasure of meeting Tala last night, though I doubt you would remember." I thought as I remembered how hammered he was last night. "Dan, Fred this is Tala." I gestured over to Tala who was still reclined on her bed, a look of concentration etched on her face as she continued to read whilst Dan and Fred gave a little wave. I could see Tristan's face turn into a stern and solemn glare at the mere mention of Tala. These two were never going to get along.

"Now lads, I think it would be a good time to leave the lasses to themselves, don't you think?" Fred suggested.

"Oh, if your leaving, I'll come with you. I don't want to walk all the way to the foyer on my own." I came to stand with them in there little huddle.

"That'd be just fine and dandy Little Lady." Jed smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. As I felt Jed guiding me slowly down the corridor, I felt another arm wrap itself around my shoulders. Looking to my left, I saw a smirking Tristan glaring daggers right at Jed, who on my left was looking smug as ever. Feeling ever so slightly awkward, I glanced behind me and shouted out to Tala.

"Ugh…..Speak to you later Tala!"

* * *

><p>"Thanks for helping me out Tristan." I once again thanked. "I seem to be thanking you a lot lately." I thought aloud as I watched him place the water bucked on the marble floor in the foyer.<p>

"Like I said before, _anything_ for a friend." He reminded me.

Though it may not seem like it, I was honestly really annoyed with Tristan at the moment. From the whole walk down to the cleaning cupboard with him and Jed, it was quite honestly one of the most annoying and awkward walks of my life. First it was the smirking at each other which didn't bother me at all. That was until later on, when each of them started rubbing my shoulders, which soon turned into back stroking from which I had to keep slapping their hands away as it soon turned out to be a competition of who's hand could venture further, which _then_ became tug of war down the hall, with _me _as the rope! I understood that Jed was just trying to get on Tristan's nerves, rubbing in his face that me and him have a relationship that resembles one of a brother and sister, whilst Tristan and me on the other hand have a relationship that resembles…well I don't honestly know the answer to that one. Anyway, back to the issue at hand. I am seriously annoyed with him, I for one hate being used as a human tug of war rope and touched in such a manner, either without permission, being a misuse or having that much of a friendly relationship which me and Tristan do not have.

"Be careful with the use of the word 'anything'. Others may use that to their advantage." I informed him whilst placing my cleaning cloth in the bucket of water.

"What advantages would that be?" He questioned, leaning on the banister of the staircase.

"Well, there's money-" I kneeled on the floor and placed my hand into the bucket, picking out the soaked cloth. "- personal favours,-" I squeezed the cloth and began to scrub at the white marble. Whilst doing so, an idea just happened to strike me and realised it was an idea for revenge. "- and of course sexual stuff."

His face seemed to go red at the mention of sex. I determined it was because he had never heard a women speak so casually about it; actually, on second thought, I doubt he had ever heard a woman speak about anything of the sort. _Oh Gwen, this could be fun._

"Uhhh, by se…se..exx..ual stuff…you mean.." He stuttered, unable to speak so improper in front of me. Putting on the best innocent face I could, I looked up at him with big doe eyes and spoke with my sweetest voice possible.

"I mean a lot of things." Looking back at the ground, I started to again scrub the tiles as I spoke. In as much of a casual manner as I could.

"It could mean; Kiss, snog, tongue, strip, foreplay, blo-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" Tristan shouted..

"-job…" I finished my last sentence. I looked up to see Tristan who appeared to be quite flustered. I must have put a few images in his head. _Ahaaa. Now Gwen, time for the finale._

"Are you alright Tristan?" I feigned innocence, as if what I had just said was not at all the cause for his appearance.

Getting up from my position on the floor I glided over to Tristan who was gripping the railings in a hold that his hands turned red. I placed a hand on his head and felt his temperature.

"Your looking quite hot and flustered. Oh, and your temperature is quite warm." His eyes followed my hand as I slid it slowly down his face until I grasped his chin. Holding his face in both hands, I looked at him as he suddenly stared into my eyes. "Maybe you should lay down." I suggested, fluttering my eye madly whilst pouting my lips.

"Yeah….yeah maybe…I should." He stammered, a dreamy look in his eyes.

Grasping his hands, I pulled them away from the railing and gently walked him up the stairs with both his hands still in my grasp. Reaching the top of the stairs, I gave him a gentle shove to the left.

"Go lay down." I instructed.

Watching him leave was like watching Jack Sparrow run. Drunk and unbalanced. Once I was sure he was out of earshot I turned to the top of the stairs and started making my way down them.

"And _that_ is what I call payback." I smiled to myself as I made my way down the staircase.

Walking over to my unattended bucket and cloth, I kneeled down onto the ground once again and began scrubbing. Continuing for another two minutes, I was scared shitless when I heard the front doors open. Looking up, I saw none other then Firmin walk through the doors. It was then I realised what song was about to start. Yay, 'Notes'.

Mystery after Gala night*

It says, Mystery of soprano's flight*

Mystified, all the papers say*

We are mystified, we suspect foul play*

Firmin passed his hat and coat to two gentlemen who were stood beside him and he continued to walk towards the stairs.

Bad news on soprano scene*

First Carlotta, now Christine*

Doing a little hop skip up the stairs, he continued the song.

Still, at least the seats get sold*

Gossips worth its weight in gold*

Looking out to the foyer from the top of the staircase, I watched him sing. It was like a live performance from the west end…only a real version.

What a way to run a business*

Spare me these unending trails*

Half your cast disappears but the crowd still cheers*

Opera!*

To hell with Gluck and Handel*

Have a scandal and your sure to have a hit*

I followed him up the stairs, seeing as I was the only worker in the foyer no one would notice. I watched as André came storming up to Firmin and interrupted his singing.

*Damnable, will they all walk out?

*This is damnable!

André, please don't shout*

It's publicity, and the take is vast*

Free publicity*

*But we have no cast!

André, have you seen the queue?*

Firmin suddenly spotted an envelope, sealed with a familiar red wax skull.

Ah, it seems you've got one too*

Both looking at it, they opened it. Taking it out in front of him, André read it out.

*Dear André, what a charming Gala

*Christine was, in a word, sublime

*We were hardly bereft when Carlotta left

*On that note, the diva's a disaster

*Must you cast her when she's seasons past her prime!

Firmin then got a letter he had also received from the same sender and read it aloud.

Dear Firmin, just a brief reminder*

My salary had not been paid!*

Send it care of the ghost by return of post*

PTO*

No-one likes a debtor *

So it's better that my orders are obeyed*

They both looked at each other, each thinking the same thing. _Bastard !_

_*_Who would have the gall to send this?*

*Someone with a puerile brain*

These are both signed 'OG'*

*Who the hell is he?

A look of realisation crossed their faces and they practically screamed at each other.

*Opera Ghost!*

It's nothing short of shocking*

*He is mocking our position

In addition he wants money*

*What a funny apparition

* To expect a large retainer, he is clearly quite insane!*

In the middle of their singing, in came Sir pansy, running or skipping, however you want to put it, over to the staircase and interrupting the new managers rant.

_**Where is she!**_

You mean Carlotta?*

_**I mean Miss Daae. Where is she?**_

*Well how should we know?

_**I want an answer!**_

_**I take it that you sent me this note**_

What's all this nonsense?*

*Of course not

Don't look at us*

_**She's not with you then?**_

Of course not*

*Were in the dark

_**Monsieur don't argue**_

_**Isn't this the letter you wrote?**_

As Raoul made his way up the stairs, I hid behind a pillar that stood behind the managers. Handing the letter over to them, they continued.

And what is it that were meant to have wrote?*

Written*

André read out the letter t us all. It as short and sweet and had me surprised.

"Do not fear for Miss Daae, the Angel of music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again"

_So she was taken._ Erik must have waited all night for her to come back if she was taken to the lair. So _that's _why I heard the sound of an organ playing last night. I better talk with Christine later, that is if Erik let her go.

"If you didn't write it, then who did?" Raoul asked confused.

And that is when the ego of the century came storming through the doors, a note also placed in her hands.

Where is he?

"Oh, welcome back." André greeted. I smiled at that bit, he was just too polite.

Your precious patron

Where is he?

"Right in front of you, blind bitch." I muttered from behind the pillar.

_**What is it now?**_

I have your letter 

A letter which I rather resent

And did you send it?*

_**Of course not!**_

"Bitch fight, going down people." I smiled, watching the madness Erik caused, progress.

*As if he would

You didn't send it?

_**Of course not**_

What's going on?*

You mean to tell me 

That this is not the letter you sent?

_**And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?**_

"Someone's getting aggressive…" I referred to Raoul who practically snatched the letter from Carlotta's hands and began to read it aloud.

"Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Christine Daae-"

"Christine Daae!" Carlotta spat her name like it was poison on her tongue. Rolling his eyes, Raoul continued to read.

"-will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take her place."

Carlotta gritted her teeth in anger and you could see her holding in a tantrum. Scrunching her hands into fists, the two managers looked at each other simultaneously before again going into song.

*Far to many notes for my taste*

*And most of them about Christine*

*All we've heard since we came*

*Is Miss Daae's name*

"Miss Daae has returned." The voice of Madame Giry rang out throughout the foyer.

I came out from behind the pillar and slowly made my way down the stairs, making it look like I had just come from the hallway. All the others in the room turned to look at Madame Giry, a shocked look on their faces, except for Carlotta who looked like she was trying to kill her with squinting eyes.

I hope no worse for wear as far as we're concerned*

*Where precisely is she now?

_I thought it best she was alone_

_She needed rest _

"May I see her?" Raoul asked with hopeful eyes.

"No, monsieur, she will see no-one." She told him sternly. His hopeful look melted into one of sadness. Piangi and Carlotta looked at each other, before voicing their thoughts.

Will she sing? Will she sing?

Will she sing? Will she sing?

_Here, I have a note_

"LET ME SEE IT!" They all shouted, eager to read it.

"Please." André added. Like I said, so polite.

As Firmin began to read it, I started walking over to the huddle.

"Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how _my_ theatre is to be run." His face wore a look of shock, his moustache lowering with his pouting lips yet, he still continued t read on. "You have not-"

I stopped in mid- stride on my way over to the group as I heard another voice drown out Firmin's. His lips still moved whilst another voice filled the hall but none of the others seemed to hear it.

"You have not followed my instructions, I shall give you _one last chance."_ A deep seductive voice echoed, it was then I realised I was hearing Erik. I leaned against the banister as he continued.

**Christine Daae has returned to you**

**And I am anxious **

**Her career should progress**

**In the new production of Il Muto**

**You will therefore cast Carlotta **

**As the pageboy **

**And put Miss Daae in the role**

**Of countess**

I could just imagine him playing with his little dolls on his little stage on his little desk. Awwwww, he was just too cute.

**The role which Miss Daae plays**

**Calls for charm and appeal**

**The role of the pageboy is silent **

**Which makes my casting ,in a word,**

**Ideal**

His voice was just too sexy…..shit, I forgot to tell Tala about last night….Meh, there's always later.

"I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five., which _will_ be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant, OG."

His voice sent me into a daze of some kind, making me stand still on the staircase gazing at the wall in fascination. It made me wonder, what would have happened if Jed never came last night? My thoughts were interrupted by the ego maniac having another bratty rant.

Christine

*Whatever next?

It's all a ploy to help Christine

This is insane*

I know who sent this

The Vicomte- Her Lover!

_**Indeed? Can you believe this?**_

Signora*

O Traditori!

She stormed out the foyer and marched into the Prima Donna room and began throwing all her clothes about the room. Here she goes, having a tantrum over something because she's not in the spotlight. I honestly think that if she got to know Christine, she and her would get along. They both have big ego's, there both massive brats and don't like it when there told they can't have something. Or that could just be hell for the rest of us. Yeah, I'm going to reconsider and not introduce them anytime soon.

O Mentitori 

*This changes nothing

Signora!*

*You are our star

And always will be*

*Signora!

The man is mad*

*We don't take orders

"Miss Daae will be playing the pageboy!" Firmin shouted. We all looked at him like he was insane. He looked like he thought so to. "The silent role." I could tell he regretted that sentence.

*Carlotta will be playing the lead*

Getting up from her chair, she stormed through the halls, passing all the staff as she did. They all shouted rude remarks and laughed as she marched past, whilst me, the managers, Raoul, Madame Giry, Meg and Piangi followed in hot pursuit. I didn't care that she was leaving, it was just fun watching her get all angry.

It's useless trying to appease me

Your only saying this to please me

Signori, e vora?

I looked up and saw Jed, Fred and Dan standing above in the catwalks. I gave them a quick wave as I tried to keep up with Carlotta in her rage, all the while Jed decided to pull down his pants and flash Carlotta a nice moonie. I continued to follow the stuck up bitch, giggling along the way.

Non, non, non voglio undire lasciatemi moiré. 

A padre mio. Dio!

_We scorn his words_

_Beware to those_

_The angel sees_

_The angles knows_

Those lines always scared me a little, they should have listened to those wise words. Anyway, we continued into the auditorium, walking upon the stage as we followed her whilst Carlotta elbowed and shoved the ballet dancers out of her way.

You have rebuked me!

*Signora, pardon us*

You have replaced me!

*Please, Signora, we beseech you*

Now Giry's bit here always creeped me out. I was kinda hoping the managers would actually listen to her. Continuing in song, we exited the auditorium and fled down the staircase, catching up to Carlotta.

_This hour shall see your darkest fears_

_**I must see her-**_

Abbandonata! Deseredata! 

O, sventurata

_The angel sees_

_The angel hears_

_**Where did she go?**_

Abbandonata! Disgraziata!

*Signora, sing for us!*

*Don't be a martyr*

_**What new surprises lie in store? **__What new surprises lie in store?_

_**OUR STAR!**_

Carlotta then flung open the two doors to reveal a whole crowd of fans, each holding flowers in their grasps. She smiled as they flocked her whilst I hung behind her, waiting for that guy at the front to make her frown.

"Would you please give this to Miss Daae?" And there it is.

She frowned and stormed back into the foyer.

"Miss Daae?" The man questioned. Smiling , I made my way back inside.

"Here then, a flower for the young lady." The man from behind me offered. Turning around, I smiled and thanked him. Accepting the pink rose , I closed the doors behind me and everyone in the foyer looked at me oddly. I shrugged and they all seemed to go back to persuading Carlotta.

"Your public needs you." André declared.

"We need you too." Firmin added dramatically.

"Would you not rather have you precious little ingénue?" Carlotta hissed.

"Signora. No." Both Firmin and André spoke simultaneously.

*The world wants you*

_Oh no._ Prima Donna, no good can come of this. Kill me…now.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was pretty bad and basically just the song, but now that this very, very, very long song is over with, it means that the next chapter will be actual story plot Yay. Thanks to those who reviewed, favourited and alerted and in the next chapter, were going to have a little chat with Christine ;) xx<strong>


	9. Two gifts, for me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO original characters, music, lyrics or story. I only own my OC's and my plot.**

*Andre singing

Firmin singing*

Carlotta singing

_**Raoul singing**_

_Madame Giry singing_

**_All_**

* * *

><p>Your<em> public needs you." André declared.<em>

"_We need you too." Firmin added dramatically. _

"_Would you not rather have you precious little ingénue?" Carlotta hissed._

"_Signora. No." Both Firmin and André spoke simultaneously._

_*The world wants you*_

_Oh no. Prima Donna, no good can come of this. Kill me…now._

* * *

><p>The doors to the Prima Donna room were opened by the managers and the singing and suck up to Carlotta montage began. I followed behind both Firmin and André whist bouquets of flowers were carried behind me.<p>

*Prima Donna, fist lady on the stage*

*Your devotees are on their knees*

*To implore you*

*Can you bow out*

*When there shouting your name?

Carlotta shoved the offered fruit owl out of her face as she continued to powder her face. Firmin looked taken aback at the aggressive manner.

Think of how they all adore you*

I gave him a box of chocolates to offer her and he nodded in thanks. She refused them and with a sad smile, he gave the box back to me and I placed it on the desk. I handed him a purple cushion and he looked at me like I was insane. Yet, I ushered him to give it her and he did so.

*Prima Donna, enchant us once

*Think of your muse

And of the queues round the theatre*

He handed it to her and she smiled. He looked at me with a smile and I gave him a thumbs up. I then pointed to her dog which lay on the floor, and he nodded in realisation and he picked it up and offered it to her.

*Can you deny us*

*The triumph in store*

*Sing Prima Donna once more*

She smiled at her jewels and dog and hugged them both. In the distance I could hear Raoul quietly singing.

_**Christine spoke of an angel**_

I then sent a glare to both the managers as I fastened Carlotta's corset. I thought I was going to puke.

Prima Donna, your song

Shall live again

You took a snub

*Think of your public*

But there's a public

Who needs you

I could also hear Madame Giry from the distance she was, I must have super hearing when it comes to music seeing as she was all the way backstage.

_She has heard the voice_

*Those who hear your voice*

_Of the angel of music_

*Liken you to an angel*

Taking her sweaty shoe off her swollen foot, André poured some wine into it. I gagged at the thought and even though it was for luck, I hoped he nor Firmin would drink from it

Think of their cry

Of undying support

*We get our opera

She gets her limelight*

Follow where the limelight

Leads you

*Leading ladies are a trial*

I watched as Firmin drank the sweat mixed wine with a sour face. I looked away in disgust as the rest of the staff carted Carlotta away on her sofa. This was new, the sofa was on wheels. I jumped onto the back and rode along with it, smiling at the glare Carlotta sent my way.

Prima Donna 

Your song, shall never die

We see heaven 

_**Orders, warnings**_

*Lunatic demands our*

*Regular occurrence*

Carlotta turned her head away from me with a frown but immediately put on a smile once more as she sang.

Think how you'll shine

In that final encore 

*Surely there'll be further scenes*

*Worse than this*

I continued to hold on to the back of her sofa and rode it as you would a trolley at Tesco. The staff all gathered up in the rafters and catwalks and muttered inaudible things about the passing Prima Donna. I could only guess things like 'bitch', 'brat', 'cow', 'egomaniac', the list varied. I waved as I rolled by them and they waved back.

_**I must see these demands**_

_**Are rejected**_

Whilst everyone continued to watch the passing Prima Donna, she turned to face me and we had the glaring session of a century. _Bring it bitch._

*Who'd believe a diva*

*Happy to relieve a chorus girl*

*Who's gone and slept*

*With the Patron*

She blinked. _Ahaa, take that biatch. _We were then carted to the auditorium were Carlotta was made to stand. Taking a seat on the regal couch, I looked up above and saw the Countess's dress fall from the rafters and land on Prima Donna herself.

*Raoul and the soubrette *

*Entwined in loves duet*

*Although he may demur*

*He must have been with her*

*You'd never get away*

*With all this in a play*

*But if it's loudly sung*

*And in a foreign tongue*

I felt arms wrap around my waste and I looked behind me to see Tristan stood up behind me. He sat himself down on the chair whilst I slapped his hands away only to have him hug me once again from behind, only this time round the neck. Sighing, I left him to it as I continued to watch the 'Suck up to Carlotta' scene.

*It's just the sort of story*

*Audiences adore*

*In fact a perfect opera*

As Carlotta stood in pink, upon pink upon more layers of pink, I frowned as I heard the words of Meg and Madame Giry.

_For if his curse_

_Is on this opera_

All the staff had gathered in the auditorium, I even saw Fred and Dan joining in with the song. Even the crowd awaiting outside sang along, and they had to wait at lest a few hours to get in the theatre. Jed just sat at the end of the sofa and rolled his eyes at either Tristan or Carlotta. It was hard to tell.

_**Prima Donna **_

_**The world is at your feet**_

_**A nation waits**_

_**And how it hates to be cheated**_

_**Light up the stage **_

_**With that age-old rapport **_

_**Sing Prima Donna**_

_**Once more!**_

Taking a final bow to god knows who, everyone dispersed off the stage and began to rehearse with the remaining two hours they all had left. Jed got up off the sofa and placed his hands on the foot of the chair.

"Where to then Little Lady?" He asked with a smirk.

"How about a quick tour?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course my lady." He bowed, mocking someone of a higher stature. He then looked over to Tristan who was still clung onto my neck. "Oi, I'm not pushing you, so you either help or stay here. Which will it be?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Tristan giving me a pout which I ignored.

"I'll help." He mumbled sadly.

"Good boy." Jed encouraged like one would a dog.

"Now, to Camelot!" I instructed whilst perched upon the front of the sofa, pointing straight ahead of us. Seeing as we weren't moving, I looked behind me to see both of them giving me confused looks. I sighed. "Just start rolling."

* * *

><p>"SORRY!" I shouted, no longer able to see the guy. I turned, pushed myself against the back of the sofa to look at both Jed and Tristan, pushing from the foot of the sofa with huge grins on their faces. "Guys, slow down. That's like the eleventh guy we've hit."<p>

"Seventeenth actually." Jed corrected, a smile on his face.

"Yeah…nothing to be proud of Jed." I frowned at him. "Look, I asked for a tour, not road rage."

"And this is a tour." Jed assured.

"What, a tour of my death!" I commented sarcastically yet somewhat truthful.

"Gwen, I'd never let that happen." Tristan reassured.

"What, my death or the tour?" I questioned.

"Your death of course. I'd die before death knocks at your door." I smiled.

"Wohoo, when did you become mister chivalry?" Jed ridiculed.

"Shut up Jed." Tristan frowned.

"I'm just saying that was very poetic-" Jed continued.

"I said shut it." Tristan hissed.

"You're _never_ poetic. You hate it; you also hate being Mr. Prince Charming to every girl in this theatre."

"Jed!" Tristan warned.

"So what's so different about our dear Gwen here?" He asked, gesturing to me on the couch.

By now the two of them had stopped rolling and stood still in an empty hallway. Tristan's fists were curled up to his sides whilst Jed had a very smug grin displayed on his face. He knew he had caught Tristan at something, but what?

"Jed, just drop it." Tristan gritted his teeth.

"Drop what?" Jed asked, I could tell he feigned a look of innocence.

"You know what!"

"Do I? Prey tell, what is it?"

"Give it a rest Jed!"

By this point, they had both got right into each others faces, chest to chest, both glaring at each other. I was kinda boxed in as they were blocking the end exit for me.

"Guys…" They were off once again in their own world, unable to hear me. "GUYS!" I screamed. They each shook there heads, getting themselves out of their daze and looked over at me. "Why all the fighting?" I asked concerned.

"He started it." They replied simultaneously. They looked at eachother unamused and again spoke in union. "No, you did. Not me, you! Stop doing that."

Having enough, I got up from my seat and stood up on the chair. Walking over to the end, I pushed them apart and they each stumbled backwards. Stepping off the couch, I started to walk down the corridor.

"Where are you going?" I heard both Tristan and Jed shout. I turned round.

"Somewhere I can actually have a conversation _without_ the arguments."

"Good luck finding that." Jed laughed. Tristan punched him in the arm as he saw me shake my head at the comment.

"Great going idiot, now she's going." He muttered as walked away. All I heard was an massive 'OW', till I was out of earshot.

* * *

><p>I once again walked past the stage; there was still one hour to go till the performance of Il Muto. It was when I started to walk up the stairs I heard the sound of crying. Standing still, I listened out for it again and found my assumption was correct. Walking three steps back downstairs, I looked under them and found the source of the crying coming from-<p>

"Christine?" She sat dressed in her pageboy outfit and looked up at me, her face remained unchanging.

"Oh, hello…Gin was it?"

"Gwen." I corrected her.

"Oh yes." It was awkward silence for a few moments so I decided to sit down next to her.

"What's wrong?" I questioned. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's wrong! Look at me; I'm a woman playing the part of a man who is pretending to be a woman. I've gone from lead to an extra. From Prima Donna to a ballet rat." She fumed.

"Christine, it can't be all bad, at least you're performing on stage." I reminded.

"Yes, but my part is being played by that…that…that thing!" She spat, pointing to Carlotta who was currently fanning herself on centre stage.

"She will get what's coming to her, trust me, all people like her do. You just have to wait." I assured.

"And just when I thought my life wasn't bad enough." She muttered.

"Christine, I know it's not my place, but would you mind telling me what happened last night?" I asked. Her eyes showed no emotion as she took sudden interest in a wall. "You don't have to tell me, I just simply wondered."

She looked at me and gave a genuine smile. Unfortunately, that smile was outlived by a shudder that came after and the first words that left her lips.

"He was hideous Gwen. His face, yuck." And she's back. I frowned at her words but I continued to ask questions.

"Who's face?"

"His! The Angel of music! Only, he is no angel. No, he's….he's...him! The Phantom of the Opera" She whispered, trying to phrase her explanation into words.

"Mind putting that simply?" I asked. With a roll of her eyes, she replied.

"You remember when I spoke of my Angel of music?" I nodded. "Well, last night, this man, nay, this _demon_ showed himself to be the angel and he took me with him to his lair." When she spoke about Erik like that, I just wanted to hit her.

"Wait, he took you to his lair, just like that?"

"Well, if you want details-" I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm to be in the spotlight of this tale. "-I saw him through my mirror and thought I was in a dream, so I followed him through a tunnel. Can you believe it, _tunnels,_ under this Opera House. Anyway, he lead me to this boat and we rowed-" _You mean he rowed._ "-to a place that was so…. indescribable." She sighed dreamily.

"How so?" I questioned.

"I just said it was indescribable, how can I describe it?" She looked at me absurdly.

"Sorry, how stupid of me." _Bitch._ "Do continue."

"Yes, I shall." She informed me. "After, he took me out the boat and I looked around for a bit until he lead me over to this curtain. He tore the curtain away and I saw that behind it, was me! It was a model of me in a wedding dress!" She retold, looking rather shocked at the memory. "And then...then I fainted." She finished.

It seemed to then occur to me, that something was missing from that retelling.

"Christine, not to sound strange or anything, but did he _sing_ for you, at all?" I questioned. She looked at me and laughed.

"Did he…did he…Ahahaaa." I waited a minute until she finished her mad laughing fit. Wiping a tear from her eye, she looked back up at me. "Sing to me? The very thought is preposterous. Why kidnap someone and sing to them? Where did such a question come from?" She gave me a quizzical look.

"Well, last night I could hear the sound of an organ playing. I thought what you had just told me may be the source of it." She seemed to think it through before answering me.

"Well, whilst I was looking around, he was playing on an organ. The composition he was playing was one I had never heard, and also when I awoke he was playing it once again." _That may explain it. _

"You said something about his face, why would you say that?" I pondered, if she saw his face, wouldn't that mean he sang 'Damn you'?

"Oh yes! Oh Gwen, it was terrible. He wears a mask-"

"Oh, a mask!" I feigned gasped, just for the added affect.

"Yes, and now I understand why. I took it, ripped it away and never had I seen a face so distort and deformed. And now that I think about it, he sang." She looked up at me again. "He did sing, but in anger."

"May I ask, why did you take it from him? His mask I mean" I always wanted to know the answer to this question.

"Well he was my kidnapper, I had the right to know who kidnapped me." She stated.

"But, didn't you think he wore that mask for a reason. You know, to maybe hide something that he wanted none of us to see?"

"No, not really." She shook her head.

"Don't you care at all? That you invaded his privacy? That you may have damaged his self esteem? Made it lower then it already is? Offended him and his feelings?" I asked, slightly confused at her casual tone.

"No, should I?" She replied in a monotone, picking at her nails as she did.

"How can you be so uncompassionate towards this man? I mean, he taught you to sing since you were what, seven?" She nodded. "And now you see that he has this….this _deformity_ and he suddenly means nothing to you. How can you be so cruel?" I asked in disgust.

"You have no right to speak to me in that way, you weren't there. You didn't see it, if you did you would agree with me." She retorted.

"I don't think I would agree with you. So what if he has a disfigurement, it's not what you see that matters, it's what the person is like that does." I explained.

"You didn't see it, you wouldn't know." She put simply.

"How can you be so heartless, have you no compassion whatsoever?"

"Your just jealous!" She declared, folding her arms as she did so.

"Of what?" I asked confused.

"Me." She smirked.

"Why would I be jealous of _you_?" I sneared up at her.

"Well, why wouldn't you. I have a mysterious man in pursuit of my heart as well as Raoul." She said his name dreamily.

"Why would I be jealous of that?"

"Other then the fact I have two men after my heart, I have an amazing voice which you could only dream of having, I get to be on stage nearly all the time, let alone sing nearly everyd-"

"He made that happen you know." I interrupted.

"Who?" She questioned, looking a bit annoyed that I stopped her in mid-rant.

"Him. The _demon_ as you call him. You would not have been discovered for the lead of Elissa if not for him." I told her.

"How would you know anything?" She spat.

"What, did you think the backdrop just _magically_ _fell_ on Carlotta, or was I the only one who saw a shadow up on the rafters." She just looked away from me, rolling her eyes. "Roll your eyes all you want, I give up trying to talk to you" As I walked away from her, I turned to look at her once more. "Oh, and _never_ in a million years would I be jealous of a cold hearted brat like you." And with that I left the cow on her own. _So much for finding a conversation without an argument._

* * *

><p>On my way to the bedroom we were currently staying at, I decided to go see if Tala was in the room. Upon approaching the door, I noticed two notes stuck on the door. Unpinning the fist one, I saw it was from Tala. It read-<p>

_Gwen,_

_Couldn't find you earlier, just letting you know that I'm up in box 3 with the reviewers. Talk to you later and don't worry, I'm all set for seeing Buquet hang. _

_Tala_

"Lovely information about Buquet there. Anyway, what is note number two?"

Unpinning the next note from the door, I found it was from Madame Giry.

_Dear Gwen,_

_Being as I was unable to find you, I would like to inform you that tonight you will be up in the rafters as It is in need of some cleaning during the performance of Il Muto. I have heard about your injury and I accept that as your excuse for being unable to complete your tasks set for last night. You have Tristan to thank for informing me. Take it easy my dear girl, and I assure you there is little to do up on the rafters._

_Madame Giry_

"No! Nononononononno!" I muttered. "Not the rafters….Sugar!" I panicked. "Buquet's up in the rafters, Buquet dies tonight in the rafters. Damn you Madame Giry." I muttered to myself.

Banging my head against the door, I sighed. Shaking my head, I opened both the doors and shut them both behind me. Turning to face my bed, I saw a figure move at the other end of the room just before every candle within the room blew out, leaving me in complete darkness. I gasped. Someone was in this room with me, right now, in total darkness.

I kept my back to the wall, searching the book shelf for a spare box of matches. I kinda hoped that I was just imagining things a moment ago and there wasn't really someone else in the room with me.

"Ahaa!" I struck luck and found the box of matches Tala had placed there last night. Opening the box as fast as I could, I grabbed a match from within and quickly lit it. I hovered the glow of the match towards my bed side and saw that no-one was there.

"Phew." I sighed in relief. Making my way over to my bed, I light the two candles on my bedside desk. Blowing out the match, I flopped down on my bed.

Grabbing my pillow, I hugged it to my chest in comfort and closed my eyes. Rolling over on my side, i kept it close to my chest like a child would with a teddy. It was when i opened my eyes i saw them. With wide eyes, I stared at the two items that had been placed at the end of my bed. An orange rose entwined with a black ribbon that sat atop of a letter sealed with a blood, red, wax skull.

Slowly sitting up, I stared at the two items before glancing up at the large mirror that stood between both my bed and Tala's. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and made sure one thing was clear to me.

"Well…Gwen….someone was _defiantly_ in your room." I looked over at the familiar stamp that sealed the envelope and signature ribbon upon the rose and saw my fact was confirmed. "And I think I know who."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 10. Pretty boring, i know. Anyway, soon the phantom is going to be introduced :) so if anyone has any helpful tips or anything that will help me write the character of the phantom, please tell. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites, they keep me writing. Until next time xxx<strong>


	10. Chase the Opera Ghost

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything POTO, but I do own about three copies of the DVD :). I only own my OC's and plot.**

_Confidante singing_

Fop 1 singing*

*Fop 2 singing

Carlotta singing

**Raoul singing**

_**Christine singing **_

**Piangi singing (and one line for smexy erik)**

* * *

><p><em>Slowly sitting up, I stared at the two items before glancing up at the large mirror that stood between both my bed and Tala's. I released a breath I didn't't know I was holding and made sure one thing was clear to me. <em>

"_Well…Gwen….someone was defiantly in your room." I looked over at the familiar stamp that sealed the envelope and signature ribbon upon the rose and saw my fact was confirmed. "And I think I know who."_

* * *

><p>I had sat staring at the two items for about ten minutes, unsure what to do with them. Its not everyday you get a letter and a flower from the Phantom of the Opera. Hesitating, I slowly reached out to grasp the envelope and held it in both hands directly in front of me. It was titled-<p>

"Mademoiselle Amore." I read aloud.

Turning it over, I slid my hands under the sealed flap and gently lifted it, careful not to damage the wax skull in the process. Like I said, its not everyday when you receive a genuine letter from the real Phantom. Finally lifting the flap, I took out the folded piece of parchment from within. Looking around the room, I checked to see if I was alone. Gazing back down at the parchment in my hand, I took in a deep breath before unfolding it. As I was about to read it aloud, a voice echoed around me. I looked around confused and the voice seemed to stop, though, when I looked down at the letter again, the voice returned. I realised it was Erik's and his voice occurred like it had during the song 'Notes'. Shrugging, I followed the lines as he spoke.

_Dear Mademoiselle Amore,_

_I would firstly like to welcome you and Miss Creek to my Theatre, though, she has been nothing but critical of my work whilst analysing it with other members of staff. You, on the other hand have spoke nothing of my work and refused an audition. Though this comes as a great insult to me, I find myself curious of both you and Miss Creek, but yet you seem to fascinate me all the more. _

_I trust your new wardrobe is to your liking, your friends tastes on the other hand is not to mine. A woman should not be in the clothing of a man, it is not proper. See that this is altered and corrected._

_I shall be observing both you and Miss Creek very meticulously, so tread carefully for you can never be too sure who is watching you. _

_O.G_

As his voice faded, I looked up from the piece of parchment and once again looked around me. Gazing down at it again, I skimmed through it once more, just to make sure I heard it correctly.

"Well, that answers the question of who my mystery Gok is." I sighed as I placed the piece of parchment on my desk.

Looking over to the rose that was placed on the end of my bed, I slowly walked over to it. Gently grasping it is my hand, I twirled the stem between my finger tips as I studied it under my gaze.

"Orange." I mused its colour. Clicking the fingers of my other hand, I tried to recall it's meaning. "I know this. I didn't spend my childhood helping my Gran garden _not_ to remember this." I muttered to myself. "Think Gwen."

* * *

><p><em>A girl at the age of 12 sat on a garden bench with a withered, elderly looking woman, a book perched in her lap. The girl looked around her, watching as a butterfly fluttered around the colourful array of flowers spread throughout the garden. It landed on the thick bush of roses, each a different colour from one another.<em>

"_Gran?" The girl questioned. The old woman turned to face her, removing the glasses from her face._

"_Yes Gwen?" She asked. _

"_Why do roses have different colours. I remember when mum got married to dad she said why hers were red, but why are there more?" _

_Getting up from her chair, the old lady ushered the young girl to follow her. She led her to a bookcase under the staircase and skimmed along the names of each book. Removing one, she passed it to the young girl._

"_Flowers and meanings." The young girl read the cover. _

"_Read it. Each colour has it's meaning, you'll find them all in there."_

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah! The book." I recalled. "Orange…orange….orange...ORANGE!" I shouted, the meaning occurring to me. "Meaning to be fascinated and bewitched by the appearance or actions of its receiver." I paused and took in what I just said. . "Meaning the Phantom of the opera is both fascinated and bewitched…..by me…." <em>Well, that's new.<em> I looked over the rose once more, I continued twirling it between my fingertips. "Very new." I muttered quite confused.

Grasping the parchment from atop of my desk, I placed both it and the rose within one of my desk draws. I will be sure to _defiantly_ talk to Tala about this when I get back. For now though, I looked at the pocket watch that lay on Tala's desk and saw that there was ten minutes till Il Muto began.

"And I cannot wear this. There is going to be some running to do if I want to follow Christine and Raoul to the roof." I told myself.

I changed into a simple peach, cap sleeved gown and some white small healed shoes. I then removed my hair from its confined fishtail plait and saw that it had formed into long soft waves, apart from the last two inches of hair that had formed into my original ringlets. Placing my red rose hair clip that I originally arrived here with, I placed it in my hair. Taking one last look at the small pocked watch, I determined I had two minutes until the performance began. Taking one last look behind me at the mirror within, I left the room.

* * *

><p>Making my way backstage, I saw Tristan and a few of the other dancers stood talking. Each was dressed as a man or woman of high class, all of them wearing white wigs atop of their heads. Tristan's wig looked like he had three white curlers each side of his head and it had a low white ponytail at the nape of his neck. He spotted me and smiled. I waved to him only to have the other dancers look at me curiously until they realised Tristan was giving me a little wave back. I will be the one to say that the woman in the group did <em>not<em> look to happy, all the while Tristan winked at me. Shrugging at the glares each of the woman sent my way, I ventured up the wooden steps till I had reached the catwalks.

Looking over the wooden beam that stopped any persons from falling, I saw the confidante and the two fops taking their places on stage. Looking behind me, I saw that Madame Giry's assumption had been correct. There wasn't much to clean, only the odd rope and dust here and there. Smiling at the lack of work, I sat myself down on a wooden crate and waited for the show to commence. Though, that smile dropped as none other then Buquet stomped up the stairs with a bottle of beer in hand. Placing it on a crate next to mine, he walked over to the array of ropes before pulling on one. This seemed to open the curtains, and then the opera did begin.

The confidante and the two fops then ran up to the front of the stage whilst the orchestra played a small introduction. Buquet just smirked at me from his place by the ropes as I released an angry sigh. I slowly got up from the crate and walked to the opposite side of Buquet and looked down at the dressing room below.

_They say that this youth_

_Has set my lady's heart aflame _

I saw movement from down below and spotted a black leather glove taking hold of some spray. Carlotta's throat spray!_ Of course_. I smirked to myself, it was soon Carlotta's time to shine.

His lordship sure*

Would die of shock*

*His lordship is

*A laughing stock

I saw Erik replace Carlotta's throat spray with only god knows what and disappeared off into the shadows whilst the show continued. I turned myself back round to watch the performance, once again taking my place behind the wooden beam.

_Should he suspect her_

_God protect her_

_**Shame, shame, shame**_

Buquet had also decided to stand close to me, placing his hand on the small of my back. I slapped it away, though that didn't stop him from continuing to do it again.

_**This faithless lady's**_

_**Bound for Hades **_

_**Shame, shame, shame**_

It was then Carlotta and Christine were revealed to be making out. _Never thought I'd hear that in a sentence. _Anyway, as that was continuing, Cat and mouse was taking place up on the catwalk. I was the mouse. Every time I stepped away from Buquet, he would follow, his hands reaching out to grab me each time.

Serafimo, your disguise

Is perfect

*Knock* *Knock*

Why, who can

This be?

It was when Buquet was about to have me backed into a wall, we heard footsteps from behind him. He turned to look behind him as I did. We both saw a shadow vanish as quick as we saw it. Buquet then looked back at me and grabbed my wrist.

"Come on'" He whispered in my face before dragging me along with him.

**Gentle wife,**

**Admit your loving husband**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" I whispered harshly, clawing at Buquet's vice grip as he dragged me behind him. Turning around abruptly, he faced me.<p>

"Finding out the _real_ mystery of the 'Opera Ghost'." He replied. His breath reeked of alcohol. I coughed as he averted his gaze upwards, before pursing the Phantom once again with me still in his grasp.

* * *

><p><strong>My love, <strong>

**I'm called to England **

**On affairs of state**

**And must leave you**

**With your new maid**

"Though, I would happily take the maid with me." Piangi called out, achieving laughs from the audience.

"The old fool is leaving." Carlotta informed the audience, earning more laughs.

Whilst both Piangi and Carlotta vocalised, I was still stuck being dragged unwillingly with Buquet. _This wasn't the plan!_ I screamed mentally in my head. As I struggled all the more, the tighter his grip got. I bit my lip, holding in a gasp of pain once his nails started to dig into my wrists, yet, he continued to pull me along.

Serafimo, away with

This pretence

You cannot speak

But kiss me 

In my husbands absence

Poor fool he makes

Me laugh

Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

Some more singing at her husbands foolishness, the rest of the cast joined in with the song.

Time I tried to

Get a better better half

_**Poor fool he doesn't know**_

_**Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho**_

*Some more Santa Clause noises later*

* * *

><p>"Buquet, let me go!" I gritted my teeth in irritation. Buquet pulled me in front to face him and my eyes went wide at the sudden movement.<p>

"Shut it, missy." He hissed.

"Then let me go." I requested.

"I need insurance, and your it." Buquet smirked. I frowned, confused at his choice of words.

"How am _I_ insurance?" I questioned.

"If the ghost comes after us, I'll make sure he takes you first." My eyes widened at his plan. "That way, _I_ get to live." He grinned manically at me before pulling me behind him once again whilst I struggled all the more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>If he knew the truth<strong>_

_**He'd never, ever go**_

"**Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept empty?" **Erik called from the high balcony that bordered the high walls.

Buquet stopped abruptly, looking up to where The Phantom was standing whilst all the audience gasped.

"Idiot Raoul." I sighed. "He said _don't_ sit in box five. Not 'enjoy your stay at hotel box five.'" I muttered angrily. I was distracted from my sarcasm by a sudden tug at my wrist. Buquet was once again in action and following Erik. By now my wrist was red raw, and completely numb.

"He's here, the Phantom of the Opera." I heard Meg voice her thoughts.

"It's him." The bitch spoke.

"You're part is silent, little toad." Carlotta scolded. I smiled. _Good bit coming up._

"A toad, Madame." I could hear Erik whisper to himself. _huh? Like I said, super hearing._ "Perhaps it is you who are the toad."

Carlota the took this time to have some throat spray or…whatever it was.

"Why you spray my chin all the time?" Carlotta questioned. Some more…reddish stuff sprayed later, she smiled and walked back to the stage.

Serafimo, away

With this pretence

You cannot speak

But kiss me 

In my 

"CROAK!" Everyone gasped at Carlotta's new singing voice which soon changed into the audience bursting with laughter.

All the while-

* * *

><p>"Stop struggling missy!" Buquet hissed. I had grasped the high balcony railing with my free hand, struggling to keep a hold on it as Buquet tugged at my other arm.<p>

"I'm _not_ going to be your insurance!" I hissed, all the angrier with my current situation.

"If we get caught, someone is going to be a victim of his magic lasso." With my wrist still in his hold, he used his free arm and grasped me round the waist, successfully pulling me away from the railing. Being forcefully pulled to his side, he muttered in my ear. "And it isn't going to be me." Before dragging me along with him, making his way to the door Erik ran through only moments ago.

Poor fool

He makes me laugh

Whilst Carlotta was croaking her heart out, Buquet had managed to get inside the door, unfortunately I was still with him. Walking up the wooden steps, he still held an iron grip on my waist, his hip digging into my back every step we took.

"Buquet, just get off me for God sake!" I shrieked, digging my nails into his arm as he walked further up the steps. I was just ignored as he opened a door at the top of the steps that lead us to another catwalk. "Oh look, he's not here." I pointed out. "So give it up Buquet." I told him. Sending daggers my way, I still found myself being pulled further into his little game of 'Chase the Opera Ghost'.

"The performance, shall continue in ten minutes' time, when the role of the countess will be played by Miss Daae!" Firmin's announcement was the first thing that I heard as I was dragged off further into the catwalks. Carlotta must have already ran off, crying for her mother. _Damn, how'd I miss that?_ "Thank you! Until then, we would crave your indulgence for just a few moments."

"Meanwhile-" André continued, his voice going many octaves higher in panic. "-We'd like to give you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's Opera."

"What!" Monsieur Reyer cried.

"Er, maestro. The…the…the ballet. Bring it forward, please." André stuttered.

"The ballet!" Reyer called out in realisation.

"The ballet! Now, please!" André screamed.

* * *

><p>Whilst the orchestra and stage sorted themselves out, I found myself back on the catwalk <em>still<em> in the clutches of beer reeking Buquet. He finally came to a halt on a piece of wood that was held up with only ropes. Standing on it, it swayed and wobbled and to make matters worse, Buquet kept leaning down to get a better view of the dancing ballet girls. I shook my head and muttered an inaudible 'of course' before to realising the height we were at. I gasped and twisted and turned in Buquet's grasp all the more. I hated heights.

"Stop squirming missy! You'll break both our necks if we fall." He muttered into my hair, not improving my panicky state.

"Then let me go so you can break your own neck!" I screamed. Some of the backstage dancers looked around, obviously hearing my scream. I was unfortunately shh'd by a hairy hand placed upon my lips. I'm surprised I wasn't knocked out, it too smelt foul like him.

"One more sound missy, just one more sound is all it's gunna take for me to loose it with you. You understand?" He threatened. Staying silent at the threat, he pulled me further closer to him before repeating himself. "Do you understand!" He hissed. I just nodded, unsure of what else to do, though the reply didn't make him loosen his grip on my waist or the hand covering my mouth.

Hearing a sound from above, he turned around only to find nothing there. Cursing under his breath, he dragged me along with him, his hold remaining the same. As we walked past many ropes and works, Buquet continued to look around him making himself aware of his surroundings. I too did the same, knowing we would bump into Erik at any moment, though it was hard without the movement of your head. I averted my gaze upwards and my eyes widened. Both me and Erik made eye contact for a split second before I was dragged further along with Buquet.

"He's here." I heard Buquet mutter endless amounts of times. I took his distracted form to dig my small heeled shoes into his foot, resulting in a yelp to come from him. Though this freed my lips from its confinements and my waist from his grasp, it didn't stop him from reaching out and once again taking my wrist into his hand. He swung me round to face him, looking me manically in the eyes with fear etched on his face.

"Oh no you don't missy." He whispered, before going further into the twisted maze of ropes and wood to either hide or find a man who could be lurking anywhere in the shadows.

"Get off!" I shouted, clawing at his hand. Before I knew it, I was on the floor with a sting in my cheek and feeling quite dazed as my head also came into contact with the hard wood. _The bastard slapped me!_

"What did I tell yo- AHHH!" I heard Buquet cry. I heard his footsteps against the wood as well as another pair go right past me. Lifting my head up, I saw that Erik was now in pursuit of Buquet and that they had retreated to the catwalk a level higher then mine. Though it may sound odd, I kinda wanted to stop Buquet's body from falling onto the stage, it would safe _a lot_ of hassle. Maybe even stop him dying?

Lifting myself from the floor, I went for it. I climbed the ropes that Buquet and Erik had gone up only mere moments ago and pulled myself up to a stable rafter. I saw that Erik and Buquet were running the opposite way to me, and Buquet was heading to the another upper level 'bridge' as I called it.(The random piece of wood that is strung up by ropes). Daring not to look down, I grabbed the ropes that dangled from the higher level and pulled myself up.

Making it to my destination, I saw that Erik was also making his way up the other side and moved my gaze to that Buquet was running _straight _towards me. Erik by now had pulled himself onto the 'bridge' and shook it. I gasped and grasped onto the ropes for dear life and made the mistake of looked down. I gulped. _Shit. That is high. That is really really high!_ _I am going to fall, why is this so high! This is why there should be stairs and things called railings!_

I was pulled out of my panicked thoughts by a large thud and movement on the plank. Looking up, I saw that Buquet had fallen and was now at the mercy of the Phantom.

Making his way over, I saw Erik swiftly pull the noose from out his cape and wrap it around Buquet's neck. Not wanting to watch it before my eyes, I shouted out in panic.

"No! Don't do it Er-" I stopped myself in mid sentence, realising what my mistake may have been. I don't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing that Erik had ignored my scream. Good thing- he missed my near slip up. Bad thing- Buquet was dying. _Is it really a bad thing? The pervert. _

As I could see Buquet's face turn a slight purple, I called out to Erik once more.

"STOP!" And he did as he looked up to me, though it looked to late. Buquet's face was still as was his body. Erik then stood up, the noose still held within his grasp and from his slight movement he made whilst adjusting his posture, Buquet's body slipped between the gap of the two planks.

I heard the screams from below and saw Buquet shake multiple times as he was suspended from the ground. I thought I was going to vomit. I looked at Erik's smirking form and stepped back slightly, my hand placed over my mouth to hold in my scream. _I'm surprise I haven't fainted yet. _My sudden movement caused Erik to look up at me, and as he saw my shaken form, he dropped the noose and watched as I backed away in fear. _I did just see a man die after all._ I made my way down the rope, and ran down the empty catwalks, ignoring the fact that Erik was close behind.

I ran through the screaming crowds of chorus girls and tried to find Raoul, who at any moment should be running through the halls. It was heard to tell when I was in a hall of girls and his hair held a close resemblance to theirs. _If I were a pansy, how would I spot myself in a crowd of screeching girls? Hmmmm… _Aha! The only one who would be skipping!

I skimmed through the crowd, and did in fact find a blue suited man skipping through the halls. Smiling to myself, I followed him and watched as he met up with Christine.

"Are you alright?" He asked her concerned.

"Raoul, were not safe here!" She cried.

As they ran up the stairs, I followed a distance behind them, however, it proved to be difficult as they kept stopping to catch their breaths about every thirty seconds. I kept looking behind me, paranoid I would be spotted.

* * *

><p>After 10 minutes of stair climbing, they <em>finally <em>made it to the roof. As she shut the door, I listened in behind them, determined to find good timing to quickly slip through the door without them seeing.

"Mid- way through her song. They will both be too entranced in her own tale they won't notice me." I planned. Keeping my ear placed firmly against the door, I awaited my cue.

_**Raoul I've been there**_

_**To his world of **_

_**Unending night**_

"Lucky cow." I muttered

_**To a world where**_

_**The daylight dissolves**_

_**Into darkness, darkness**_

_**Raoul I've seen him**_

"That's my cue." I told myself. I quickly opened and shut the door and scurried over behind one of the stone statue's whilst she continued her song.

_**Can I ever forget **_

_**That sight?**_

_**Can I ever escape**_

_**From that face?**_

_**So distort and deformed**_

_**It was hardly a face **_

_**In that darkness**_

_**Dankness**_

"Now that is harsh." I mumbled. " I think he's a sexy beast, bitch. You need to learn some finer taste in men. I mean, I'd obviously pick Erik over Raoul. No competition whatsoever." I rambled to myself.

Christine then seemed to wonder off in a daze or dream like state as she continued. I moved to a new statue, she was getting too close. Luckily, no one happened to see me backing away slowly to a newer statue.

_**But his voice filled **_

_**My spirit with a**_

_**Strange sweet sound**_

_**In that night **_

_**There was music **_

_**In my mind**_

Before she could look up, I swiftly jumped back behind another statue and placed my back against it. I sighed in relief as she continued singing.

_**And through music **_

_**My soul began **_

_**To soar**_

_**And I heard **_

_**As I never heard before**_

**What you heard **

**Was a dream **

**And nothing more**

He believes in goblins and fairies, but not a man impersonating her father, singing to her constantly, and killing people around the theatre whilst wearing a mask to cover up his deformity? _The man needs help. _

Christine continued to walk in her daze. Raoul looking jealous of the man whom he doesn't believe exists.

_**Yet in his eyes**_

_**All the sadness**_

_**Of the world**_

_**Those pleading eyes **_

_**That both threaten**_

_**And adore**_

I rubbed my arms in attempt to get them warm, the snow finally getting to me. I shivered but ignored my chills for I had some eavesdropping to do.

**Christine,**

**Christine**

**Christine…**

My eyes widened at the added voice. I wasn't shocked, I knew it was coming. I just didn't know it would come from behind me.

Turning myself around, I felt myself immediately being pulled onto the statue. I was restricted from movement by a dark cloak wrapped around me due to the arm that held my waist as I was pulled against someone's chest. A finger was placed upon my lips to silence me as I found myself looking into the eyes of the Phantom.

"Shhhh." He breathed into my ear before looking over my head, continuing to listen to both Raoul and Christine. I sighed against his finger in both bliss and annoyance. _How do I keep getting myself into these situations?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 is done :D, I know it took i whlie posting but i was ill and that meant no computer :( But now i'm better so YAY! I hope the chapter was okay and I promise you, only Buquet was harmed in the writing of this chapter, Carlotta can get over herself. Until next time ) x<strong>


	11. Capes and Encounters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, I own nothing of it. Though, I did have a very interesting dream that it was set in medieval times and Erik was evil….but anyway, I only own my OC's and Plot yadadadadada… **

_**Raoul singing**_

Christine singing

**Erik singing ( Iloveyouuu)**

* * *

><p><em>Turning myself around, I felt myself immediately being pulled onto the statue. I was restricted from movement by a dark cloak wrapped around me due to the arm that held my waist as I was pulled against someone's chest. A finger was placed upon my lips to silence me as I found myself looking into the eyes of the Phantom. <em>

"_Shhhh." He breathed into my ear before looking over my head, continuing to listen to both Raoul and Christine. I sighed against his finger in both bliss and annoyance. How do I keep getting myself into these situations?_

* * *

><p>As I was being held in the arms of the Phantom, (<em>Insert dreamy sigh right here), <em>I could just about see both Christine and Raoul stood on the roof. My eyes widened as I saw Raoul make a direct move on Christine as he felt her up from behind. _When did he become such a player?_ As he hugged her from behind, I could feel Erik's body stiffen as he held me flush against his chest and I could have sworn I heard him growl. Looking up at him, he had a kind of distant look on his face, to me it read 'If you do not get your hands off of her, it shall result in a painful death…YOURS!'

Shaking off that...strange image of him killing Raoul, I leaned my head back to get a look at Christine and Raoul on the roof. Raoul was leading her up some steps and she carelessly dropped the rose onto the roof and not just any rose, _The motherfucking rose that every Phangirl dreams of having_.

"That bitch…" I muttered.

_**No more talk of darkness**_

_**Forget these wide-eyed fears**_

_**I'm here, nothing can harm you**_

_**My words will warm and calm you**_

"Oh no, here we go." I rolled my eyes, I loved this song, I really did. I just thought it was more suited for…a man like Erik rather then…well Raoul., and Christine, she can just piss off. Anyway, as he continued to sing, Erik was still looking off angrily into the distance while Raoul was constantly touching Christine's face.

_**Let me be your freedom**_

_**Let daylight dry your tears**_

_**I'm here with you, beside you**_

_**To guard you and to guide you **_

Say you'll love me

Every waking moment

It was then I felt myself being pulled back into the shadow of the horse statue, which, I had come to realise I was at the rear end of….lovely. Looking up, I could see Erik sending me a warning glance before looking back over to Raoul and Christine. Shrugging, I continued listening to the song and took the occasional sneak glances round the stone horse's rear end to watch them both.

Turn my head with talk

Of summertime 

Say you need me

With you now and always

Promise me that all

You say is true

That's all I ask of you

Erik slowly edged us out from behind the statue, him leaning forwards as I leant back. Both being really nosy, we continued to watch as they embraced, Erik looking sad with doe blue eyes whilst I just felt bad for Raoul.

_**Let me be your shelter**_

_**Let me be your light**_

_**You're safe- no one will find you**_

_**Your fears are far behind you**_

All I want is freedom

A world with no more night 

And you, always beside me 

To hold me and to hide me

At those words, Erik's face dropped even more, a look of devastation upon it. I frowned, looking between him and the couple, desperately wanting to reach out and hug him, though I thought it better I not. I pushed aside that thought and continued to watch the couple walk upon the roof.

_**Then say you'll share with me**_

_**One love, one lifetime**_

_**Let me lead you **_

_**from your solitude**_

_**Say you need me with you**_

_**Here, beside you**_

I then realised I had been released from Erik's grip and found that I was stood in front of him. I looked behind me from atop of the statue, to see Erik unmoving with watery eyes as he watched the two in loving embrace. I gave him a look of sympathy whilst hesitantly placing my hand on his arm, the action remaining unnoticed to him in his despairing gaze.

_**Anywhere, you go let me go too**_

_**Christine, that's all I ask of you**_

Say you'll share with me

One love, one lifetime 

Say the word 

And I will follow you

_**Share each day with me**_

_**Each night, each morning**_

As they looked deeply into each others eyes, I could hear heavy breathing escape from Erik's lips. My hand, still remaining unnoticed, began to rub his arm in a comforting gesture, though my gaze was still directed at the loving couple on the roof.

Say you love me

_**You know I do**_

_**Love me, **_

_**That's all I ask of you**_

Never once taking there eyes off one another, they shared in an embrace before taking a big risk. They kissed. I took an intake of breath as I realised the loving couple had just now sealed there fate with the Phantom and I could only do but wish them the best of luck. I may have a strong dislike towards Christine but the events ahead aren't really a lot to be desired. Apart from point of no return scene because in all honesty who wouldn't want _that_ to happen to them.

I felt Erik turn away, my hand falling from his arm. I turned to look at him, before stepping off the statue and shifting away to the shadows of the horse. I didn't want to be close to Erik as I knew it would only be a short matter of time before fury replaced his sorrow.

Looking around from the rear end of the horse, the couple were at the point when they were each spinning around in their passionate kiss. Raoul placed Christine on the ground before they each smiled at one another again, sharing another kiss between themselves. _Omg! Raoul just felt up her arse!….Player._

_**Anywhere you go**_

_**Let me go too **_

_**Love me**_

_**That's all I ask of you**_

With the last words sung they then shared _another_ kiss. Surprise, surprise. They do really like rubbing it in Erik's face don't they. Christine then pulled away from Raoul and smiled.

I must go

They'll wonder where I am

Come with me, Raoul

_**Christine, I love you**_

"Awwwww." I sighed. Though I was for team Erik, I just thought the way Raoul said it was just really sweet and venerable.

Order your fine horses

Be with them at the door

_**And soon, you'll be beside me**_

You'll guard me and you'll guide me

They then each departed from the roof, shutting the door behind them. I rubbed my arms as the snow rested on them and whipped past me in the breeze. _I could really do with one of those awesome capes._ I whipped my head round at the sudden crunching of snow, and saw Erik had retreated from the statue's shadows and walked towards the abandoned rose on the roof. I to stepped out from the shadows and watched as Erik crouched down before the rose, gently picking it up in his gloved hand. He looked a it in longing, reminiscing for just a moment.

**I gave you my music**

**Made your song take wing**

**And now, now you've repaid me**

**Denied me and betrayed me**

You do not know how much I had to resist the urge not to go up and hug him. Instead I watched him with pity as I felt my eyes come close to watering.

**He was bound to love you**

**When he heard you sing**

**Christine**

His lip quivered as sung, his eyes filling with moisture like mine. With a lone tear falling down my pale face, I walked towards the door, hugging myself as I did so, hoping to in any way shield myself from the bitter cold. I could hear his small cries from behind as I made my way towards it. As I was about to grasps the handle, I let my hand fall as two other voices filled the air.

_**Say you'll share with me**_

_**One love, one lifetime**_

I looked behind me, only to see Erik's head slowly rise, recognition and anger etched on his face as he listened to the two.

_**Say the word**_

_**And I will follow you**_

Anger began to take over, his breathing became heavy as he looked out into the distance, the rose being crushed beneath his gloved hand. Not wanting to be here during his anger, I placed my hand on the door handle, looking back once more towards Erik.

_**Share each day with me**_

_**Each night, each morning**_

As I watched Erik run forward towards the overlooking stature, I turned back to the door and turned the brass knob. It didn't open. I jiggled it about and tapped on the door vigorously whilst doing so.

**You will curse **

**The day you did not do**

With no luck, I realised Sir Pansy must have locked the door. Turning round, I slammed my back against the door, slightly panicked as I watched Erik in his fury from atop of the statue that overlooked the streets below.

**All that the Phantom**

**Asked of you!**

Is it kind of odd that I could hear the really scary instrumental bit that played after he sang? Anyway, as he stayed stood on the statue, I leant against the door, contemplating my current situation. I am stuck, alone, on top of the Opera House roof with an angry Phantom that could most likely kill me out of rage with his magic lasso at any moment_. Lovely_. I continued to stare at him, my eyes bore into his back for the next 3 minutes as I stood in silence. _Well, might as well speak to him, death would be less boring then this.._

With that sudden thought in mind, I moved away from the door and made my way slowly down the steps. With caution, I made my way closer to Erik whilst maintaining a fair distance. I placed my hand on the centre statue of an angel that stood on the roof, my fingers gripping the wings. I decided to go for the easiest question, one that many would ask, though _I_ already knew the answer.

"Your him, aren't you." My voice was timid, unknowing if I had made the right decision to speak. "The Phantom of the Opera." I finished. My response from him was an agitated sigh.

Unknowing of what else to do, I pulled myself onto the statue, leaning into the wings of the angel in attempt to shield myself from the cold. Looking up at the Phantom once more, I saw he was still looking out at Paris from the statue's edge. Diverting my gaze, I huddled myself closer into the stone wing, closing my eyes as I rested my head against it. _Now what? Wait till someone comes and opens the door?_ I sighed. I stood in the same position for about 5 minutes. Nothing changed, except that my arms felt numb and my legs shook.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Mademoiselle?" I jumped in surprise at the voice, my head knocking the stone wing in the progress.

"Owwww." I groaned, pressing my hand to the back of my head. I took the hand away, spotting no blood but it was still painful.

"Well Mademoiselle?" It was Erik, his voice slightly agitated. Moving away from the statue, I gripped its left wing and leaned forward, surveying the rooftop. Erik was nowhere to be seen, but yet I still replied.

"Um… I would, but Sir Pansy seems to have locked the door." I answered, my voice slightly shaking.

"_Insolent boy_" I heard him mutter. _So he knows who I'm talking about._

Retreating from the statue, I stepped down from it with a light jump. I continued to look around me, puzzled of his whereabouts. Taking gentle steps amongst the delicate blanket of snow, I began to look through the shadows of each statue in hope to find him.

"Be careful where you wonder Mademoiselle." His voice echoed around the rooftop, making me turn in countless directions. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know." He informed me. I smiled slightly before adding.

"Indeed, but satisfaction brought it back." I retorted before continuing my search for him. Being unsuccessful for the next two minutes, I began to just wander round the rooftop. A deep throaty chuckle echoed around the roof.

"Given up Mademoiselle?" He questioned.

"On the contrary, me not being able to find you only makes me all the more curious." I countered.

"Then how about I _cure_ said curiosity." He responded. I raised an eyebrow, unsure of his words and whipped my head around looking in every direction possible. Seeing nothing, I looked over to the statue he had originally stood on and I still did not see him.

"Satisfied?" A melodic voice whispered in my ear. With wide eyes, I abruptly turned around quite startled it made me jump back. Before me stood Erik, his cape billowing around him, a smirk visible on his lips.

"There's no need to scare the hell out of me!" I cried, a hand placed over my chest. His smirk dropped and anger became apparent on his face.

"I would watch your tone Mademoiselle." He warned, obviously still pretty pissed off from the whole Raoul and Christine thing.

"What? Are you going to strangle _me _as well?" I offered.

"Do not temp me, for I will not hesitate to do what you saw occur earlier this evening!" He growled, taking predatory steps towards me. I gulped at the memory of Buquet and what he endured. Though I hated the bastard, it is unusual for me to wish death upon anyone.

Daring to look up at him, I saw he was looking straight down at me, anger _very_ apparent. I closed my eyes before asking him-

"Why did you do it?" Hearing no response for a moment, I opened both eyes to see him staring at me in both thought and confusion, though some strains of anger still visible. I again questioned him. "Why did you kill him?"

He looked at me, a grunt escaped his lips before answering me.

"He was a meddlesome stagehand who decided it would be amusing to interfere with _my_ plans. To interfere with the Opera Ghost" Erik's voice was a roar as he spoke the last words and he practically spat each word he spoke about the deceased stagehand. "He found out too much tonight for my liking." He added, before swiftly turning his back to me and walking off in another direction.

I took in all he had just said and came up with one question. Looking at his retreating form, I asked in a delicate voice-

"Then why aren't I with him?" He stopped in his tracks, unmoving for a moment. Slowly, he turned back round and approached me with silent steps.

"What exactly are you implying Mademoiselle?" He queried. I looked him straight in the eyes and asked him that nagging question.

"I was with him tonight when he saw you, when he interfered, when he got too close. So I ask…" I hesitated slightly before finishing. "-Why aren't I dead to?" My voice wavered as I questioned him. He opened his mouth as if he were about to speak and then closed it again. He looked quite unsure of himself at this point and began to look off behind me in the distance.

"Some things are unexplainable mademoiselle" His voice was calm and though he did not look a me, I gave him a questioning look. "This would be one of them." he concluded for me.

"I don't understand." He looked down at me as I spoke. "it's a simple question of why you didn't kill me. It should have an excusable answer." I reasoned.

"Mademoiselle, you were in a hostage situation." He explained. "Was it your intention to see me tonight?" His full attention was focused on me as he spoke. I shook my head at the question. "I did not think so, no matter how curious your mind is."

I smiled in spite of the insult. _At least I think it was. _I stayed silent for a few moments before I spoke again.

"Thank you." My voice was small as I rubbed my arms vigorously in hope to gain some warmth. His eyes held confusion.

"What have I done that could possibly have cause for you to show me any gratitude Mademoiselle?" He questioned.

"If you hadn't have come tonight-" I paused and my mind flashed with images of what could have been if Buquet hadn't been distracted by Erik. "-I don't know what would have happened. Though the death of a person isn't exactly what I had in mind" I gave a nervous laugh and my smile dropped but it again reappeared as I looked Erik in the eyes. "But, I am extremely grateful, and for that I thank you." I finished. Erik looked kind of unsure of what to say for the first 20 seconds before he finally responded.

"Your welcome."

Nodding, I walked off and sat on the statues edge of an angel. I shivered as a gust of wind blew about the top of the roof. I let out a deep sigh and watched the snow continue to fall, hugging myself in the process. _You could just break down the door y'know? _I nodded to myself. As much as that idea had many flaws, it was the only one I could think of. _Looks like your gunna freeze instead._

I jumped as I felt something drape over my shoulders and I looked up to see Erik walking off in another direction cloak-less_. _Looking at the black material that was now draped over me, I looked at both it and him curiously.

"There is no need Sir. Really." I told him, sliding the cloak from my arms and holding it out for him. He looked over at me and the cloak before responding.

"Mademoiselle, though I may be a monster, I _am _capable of being a gentleman in the presents of others." He pointed to the cloak I held within my grasp. "You were cold and it isn't my intention to watch a woman like yourself freeze." He informed me.

Mouthing a silent 'oh', I slowly wrapped the cloak around me, warmth enveloping me as I did so.

"Thank you." I smiled. He nodded and wandered over to the edge of the roof, looking down at the streets below.

As I watched him, I thought back to what he had said before. _A monster?_ Shaking my head in disagreement, I stood from the statue and made my way slowly over to stand by Erik, placing my hands on the ledge of the roof. Gazing down at the empty streets below, I transfixed my gaze on it whilst I spoke.

"I don't think you are." I whispered. Erik glanced over at me before looking out into the streets once more.

"What, Mademoiselle?" He questioned, unaware and showing a lack of interest in what I was saying.

"A monster."

This caused him to immediately turn, his focus changing to me. I turned my gaze to the night sky, leaning on the ledge and waited for his response.

"You know nothing of me Mademoiselle." He scowled. "Everyone who resides in _my_ theatre tremble before me or at the mere mention of the 'The Opera Ghost'. They all run in terror at the monstrosity I am…You are none the different." He spat his last words. I tuned to face him, watching his breaths become heavy as the events of tonight were taking a toll on his emotions. Looking up at him, I took a step closer towards him before I spoke.

" Am I running now?" My voice was soft and quiet, unsure of whether I made the right choice to speak at this point.

Looking up at Erik's face, his features softened before he looked away from my smaller form, leaning on the ledge whilst looking out into the night.

"I am a monster Mademoiselle." He sighed. "A sight which even my mother could not bare to look upon." I gave him a look of sympathy as he spoke about his mother, I knew that was a soft spot for him.

"I know of men who are monsters." My thoughts turned to Buquet and Jasper before continuing. "You are not one of them." I finished. He gave a deep throaty chuckle.

"You flatter me Mademoiselle." He replied sarcastically. "I ruthlessly murdered a man before your very eyes with no sense of remorse nor pity and yet you say I am no monster?" He looked over at me as I looked at him. "You are a mystery to me Mademoiselle." I gave a small laugh.

"I could say the same for you Sir." I smiled. "And my name is Gwen, but I'm sure you already know that." _Everyone else seems to._

"It would not be at all proper to call you by your name Mademoiselle, let alone a shortened version." He replied, his voice monotone.

"Yes, but I gave you permission to call me that." I smirked before I realised how he had referred to my name as a shortened one . "Ah, so you do know my name then?"

"It's my theatre. I have to know each and every person who works within its confinements." He explained. I nodded in response, clutching the cape closer to me as the wind began to pick up.

"Um...Sir?" I questioned.

"Yes Mademoiselle?" He inquired.

"By any chance, would you know anyway of getting off the roof? I have work that needs to be done." I informed him.

"In fact, I do Mademoiselle." He made his way over to the centre of the roof before looking back at me. "But the fact is, can I trust you not to tell anyone of this?" I looked at him questioningly. "By this, I mean of the occurrences that have played out before you tonight." He explained.

"If you want no one knowing of it, then no, I will tell no one of this." He took long strides over to me and looked into my eyes.

"Can I trust you Mademoiselle?" His voice was practically a melody in my ear, not once breaking eyes contact with me.

"Yes…." I responded with no control of my own. As he looked away, I blinked rapidly and realised he'd hypnotised me. I was about to voice my detest in being hypnotised against my will once more since our first encounter but he walked away before could protest.

"Rude much." I muttered. I walked over to him and watched as he stood once again in the centre of the roof by the statue of the angel. I observed him interestedly as he grasped its right stone wing in his hands and pulled on it with much strength. I gasped as I saw it move downwards, the bottom tip of it's wing hitting the ground with a thump. A hole the size of one that would lead to a sewer was revealed at the feet of the angel. I wondered over to it in awe.

"How…what.." I looked over at Erik to see him smirking at my reaction.

"Surprised I see Mademoiselle."

"Very." I leaned over the statue and looked down through the hole to see wherever it lead was pitch black. "Where does this lead?" I questioned with worry.

"To a storage room. The door is never locked so it should be fine to open. You'll be able to find your way from there." He informed. I nodded and leaned back off the statue. As I was about to try and climb onto the statue, a hand was thrust in front of me. Looking over to the man it belonged to, I saw he had a small smile on his face that was only just about detectable. Smiling, I grasped it and Erik helped me onto the statue. Remembering I was wearing his cape, I removed it from my shoulders and handed it to him and he nodded a thanks in return.

"If my memory serves me right Mademoiselle, you have at least 30 seconds till the hole will seal." Erik informed me. I sat myself on the edge of the hole and dangled my legs down it.

"Thank you." I told him sincerely. He nodded in response. As I looked down the hole, I took a deep calming breath and one last look at Erik before jumping down it.

* * *

><p>"Oomph!" I groaned as I hit the floor, my legs collapsing beneath me. I heard a large thump and the room was in complete darkness. Looking up I determined the hole had been sealed. Bracing my hands on the floor, I lifted myself up and shook out my legs. Satisfied they were working again, I groped the walls in search for a door.<p>

"I don't know what I just touched, but it was slimy." I grimaced as I continued searching. I had finally felt a material that was not brick nor concrete and determined it was the door. I searched for a handle for about 2 more minutes before I finally found it.

"Yes!" I cheered and I opened the door. I was greeted with a the sounds of cheers and singing and I realised I was standing on the higher levels of the Opera House. Closing the door behind me, I walked across the hallway and made my way past countless number of drawn curtains and I realised that they were where the balconies where positioned. In realisation of where I was, I took a right turn and made my way down a flight of stairs before eventually reaching the lower floors about 10 minutes later.

After walking through countless numbers of more hallways, I finally made it backstage in time to see the show drawing to a close. I watched as the cast all bowed on stage and were applauded before the curtains were drawn and everyone dispersed stage right and left.

Deciding that I didn't want to be trampled by the oncoming heard of actors and dancers, I made my way up the set of wooden stairs that lead me to the catwalks I had been on earlier on. Looking around at the scattered ropes that lay strewn across the wooden floor, I started picking each of them up. _The quicker I get this done, the quicker I can talk to Tala._

* * *

><p><strong>And Chapter 12 is done! I know, I haven't updated in a while but I have reasons. Big family matter happened and it resulted in me staying over there's for a few weeks. I was Soooooo bored. But now I have returned and hopefully for a while yet.<strong>

**I actually really struggled with chapter and I hope I wrote Erik alright. If not do tell me, I want to know if I'm going wrong. Thanks for reading! xxx**


	12. Please, Forget About it

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or anything to do with it because if I did I wouldn't be writing this, I'd be making countless numbers of movies with him in it. I only own my OC's who we should all know by now.**

* * *

><p><em>I watched as the cast all bowed on stage and were applauded before the curtains were drawn and everyone dispersed stage right and left. <em>

_Deciding that I didn't' want to be trampled by the oncoming heard of actors and dancers, I made my way up the set of wooden stairs that lead me to the catwalks I had been on earlier on. Looking around at the scattered ropes that lay strewn across the wooden floor, I started picking each of them up. The quicker I get this done, the quicker I can talk to Tala._

* * *

><p>After I had strung up the last of the loose ropes up on a metal hook, I looked across the now clean catwalk and smiled.<p>

"Job done." I spoke aloud to myself.

Climbing down from one of the higher platforms, I slowly made my way down the ropes the lower platform. Slowly lowering myself onto the wooden platform, I brushed down my dress of the dust it had collected from the way down.

"Gwen!" I heard someone shout. I looked over the banister of the catwalk and looked down in the direction of the voice.

"Tristan! What are you doing out here?" I shouted to him. He was now wearing a billowing white top that was fitted at the wrists and revealed some chest. _A nice muscular chest._ As well as black breeches with some black shoes.

"Looking for you!" He replied as I slowly made my way down the wooden steps.

"Why?" I asked. He made his way to the bottom of the steps before answering.

"We were worried Gwen. Last time I saw you, you were going up these steps. A man was _hung_ up here for goodness sakes! We though….we thought something had happened to you." His voice became soft as he spoke the last line.

"I'm fine Tristan. I'm here aren't I?" I smiled, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Gwen, a man was killed tonight in the same place you happened to be." My smile dropped at his harsh tone and I averted my gaze to the floor. "I mean, can you blame any of us for being worried."

"Look, I'm fine." I told him and I began to walk off. I was immediately pulled back by a sudden tug at my wrist and I hissed in pain. Tristan's grip immediate loosened as he examined my wrist and I grimaced. It was red, dotted with nail marks and scratches, no thanks to Buquet.

Tristan's face was one of rage and alarm as he stared at it before looking at me. Mine was one of uneasiness at his sudden change of temper.

"Gwen, who did this?" He growled. I averted my gaze from him, avoiding eye contact.

"No one…" I whispered.

"Gwen, tell me." He requested.

"No one." My voice was louder then before though I still avoided looking at him.

"I will only ask once more Gwen." He took my chin in his hand and turned my face to look at him, whispering against it. "Who did this?" His fingers stroked my wrist as he questioned me. I stayed silent for a moment before answering.

"Who do you think?" I whispered.

"Buquet." He growled.

"You got it in one." I told him softly.

"That bastard!" He hissed whilst I slightly jumped at his use of language. _Fist time for everything._ He noticed and looked at me, his face softening as he lightly stroked my cheek. "He didn't…you know…do anything…else?" He asked, concern filled voice.

"No, oh nonononono." I quickly reassured him. "My innocence was not harmed." I gave a light chuckle, red tinting my cheeks.

"Good." He smiled. I averted my gaze to my wrist he was still holding and saw he was continuing to draw light circles over it.

"Urm…. Can I have my wrist back please?" He looked at it and immediately dropped it as well as my chin and stood in silence for a moment. I began to swing back and forth on my heels as Tristan looked around the room, both of us unknowing what to say in the awkward silence.

Wanting to break the now awkward atmosphere that surrounded us, I decided to changed the subject. "Now then good Sir." I smiled, speaking posh as I did so. "I do believe you have a bandage to change." I informed him as I waved my bandaged hand in the air. He smiled and held out his elbow for me to take. Accepting the gesture, we walked arm in arm down the many corridors in search for bandages.

* * *

><p>"If that bastard wasn't already dead, I'd kill him!" Jed growled whilst I placed my hand on his shoulder.<p>

Me, Tristan and Jed were currently seated in the backstage area after retrieving some of the bandages Tristan had placed in his dorm last night. After, we bumped into Jed on our way out of the kitchen with a cloth of warm water in hand and he decided to walk with us as we found a place to sit.

I was currently leant over the table as Tristan cleaning the cut whilst Jed was seated next to me, both of them grumbling about how they weren't there at the time Buquet had been.

"Seriously Jed, I'm fine." I told him with a smile. He just folded his arms and slouched into his chair. I looked over at Tristan who seemed to be deep in thought as he had been staring at my hand too long to actually be paying attention to what he was doing.

"Hey." I said softly to him. He slowly looked up at me and muttered a quick 'sorry'. Ignoring the unnecessary apology I looked at him with a gentle gaze. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing Gwen." He spoke calmly, trying to avoid the subject.

"It isn't nothing Tristan. What's wrong?" I asked again. He didn't answer and instead looked away and concentrated on my hand once again. A thought then accoutred to me as to why he wouldn't tell me and I threw my head back in annoyance. "Oh Tristan! Please don't tell me your still hung up over the whole Buquet ordeal." I told him in aggravation.

"And what if I was Gwen?" He asked in a biting tone, not looking up from my hand.

"Tristan, it's over, finished! You don't have to think about it, you shouldn't even _have_ to think about it anyway!" I exclaimed.

"Well can you really blame him Little lady?" Jed questioned me as I looked at him.

"Jed, we've spoken about this. I. Am. Fine." I told them in irritation.

"And your lucky to be." Tristan announced. I looked back over to him to see anger in his eyes as he stared at me, my hand remaining in his own.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned him with anger of my own.

"He's a vile man Gwen, _was_ a vile man. He had disgusting thoughts and fetishes about women day and night. Anything could have happened to you!" He practically yelled in my face.

"But nothing happened, did it!" I cried in frustration.

"But what if something did! We're supposed to look out for you Gwe-" I interrupted Tristan's angry rant.

"No your not!" I screamed. "I didn't ask for you to look out for me. You shouldn't feel obligated to do so!" I stood up from the chair and glared at him. He too did the same and glared down at me from his side of the table.

"What if I do? What if I feel that I _should_ look out for you?!"

"You shouldn't need to! You've known me for two days, not two years!"

"SHUT IT BOTH OF YOU!" Jed shouted from the side and approached the table. Both mine and Tristan's breathing was heavy as we continued to stare at one another. "There is no need for…well this." Jed waved his hands to the both of us.

He looked over to Tristan and spoke in a dominant tone. "Tristan, she's alive and well." He gestured over to me. "Buquet is dead and is now unable to cause her harm." Tristan looked as if he was about to interrupt but Jed stopped him. "_Any _harm…As for what happened tonight, it's something that we shall _both_ have to get over and face the fact that we weren't there." Tristan stood still for a moment before slowly bowing his head downwards, facing to the fact what Jed had said was true.

Jed then looked over to me and once more used his dominant tone. "Gwen, this man feels responsible for what you went through tonight, as do I. Your gunna have to realise, missy, that we may not _have _to care for you, but we do. We were worried Gwen, put yourself in our shoes." As he finished, I too bowed my head in defeat of his words.

We all stood in silence for a moment before Jed broke it.

"So what do you say to forgetting the whole ordeal tonight ever happened?" He asked.

Both me and Tristan looked at each other simultaneously, staying quiet for a moment before I spoke up.

"I will if both of you can stop beating yourself up about it." I told them. Jed grinned at me.

"S'pose I could do that for you Little Lady." I smiled at him. I looked over at Tristan and gave him a soft smile.

"Tristan?" I inquired. He seemed to contemplate it for a moment before turning his full attention on me.

"I won't forget it, but I can try not to bring it up." I smiled at his answer.

"That's Good enough for me."

"Good. Now that's sorted, I'm gunna go find me a girl." Jed informed us as he began to walk off.

"Really Jed? Do you have _any_ idea what time it is." I stated with a hint of disapproval.

"Yeah, it's…" He glanced at his pocked watch and looked back at me. "ten to twelve, and I'm lookin' good." He smirked. I gave a small laugh and shook my head.

"What are we going to do with you Jed?" I questioned with a smile.

"Anything you want, Little Lady" He winked suggestively before chuckling, I to laughed. Tristan had an unamused look on his face and I patted him on the arm from across the table.

"Awww Tristan, no need to feel left out. You can join in if you want." I told him. Both me and Jed laughed as Tristan looked over to Jed quite mortified at the thought.

"Urm, I think I'll pass." He said as he started to wrap the bandage around my hand.

"Why, I'm not that bad am I?" I joked in a hurt tone. Tristan just looked up at me with a look that said 'please stop talking about this.' I rolled my eyes and looked back at Jed. "Night Jed and _please_ don't get _too_ drunk again." I pleaded.

"I make no promises Little Lady. Night guys." With that, Jed walked off down one of the many corridors leading away from the backstage area.

I watched, as we sat in silence, Tristan bandage up my hand and tie it off.

"There you go." Removing my hand from his, I looked at it and smiled to him.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." He smiled back at me.

"Now then," I started, lifting myself from my chair. "If you don't mind, I have to be going." As I removed myself from behind the table, Tristan got up from his chair and stood next to me.

"And what if I did mind?" He questioned with a smile.

"You'd have to deal with it and cope without me." I joked.

"I don't think I could cope with such a loss." He sighed overdramatically.

"Well your going to have to." I feigned sadness.

"Oh Gwen, you wound me." He placed his hand over his heart and gave a mock look of pain. I gave a light laugh at both our antics. He to joined in for a moment longer before we went quite.

"So, I'll speak to you later." I told him, slowly backing away.

"Would you like me to walk you?" He offered. I once again smiled but politely declined.

"Thank you but I'm sure I'll be fine." I began to walk down a corridor to my right before looking back at Tristan. "Goodnight Tristan, I wish you good sleep and pleasant dreams." I waved my hands around like a witch would when casting a spell before retreating to my dorm but not before I heard him utter.

"Goodnight, my fair Gwen."

* * *

><p>Approaching the door to my room, I found that it was locked. Noticing I had forgot the key to the room, I knocked gently on the wood.<p>

"Yes?" Said a voice from within that I immediately recognised it.

"Tala! It's me!" I hollered.

The sound of a lock was then heard and the door was flung wide open. I was greeted with Tala who, quite frankly, had a look between shock and relief on her face.

"Gwen!" She shouted before embracing me in a hug. _Well this is odd._ I awkwardly patted her on the back before she swiftly let go.

"What was that all about? You _never_ hug anyone by your own will." I asked as I walked in the room, closing the door behind me.

"I read the note Madame Giry left. I thought...well y'know, ..with Buquet and all…" She trailed off.

"You thought he had his way with me?" I offered.

"Well, yeah." She confirmed.

"And what, killed me?"

"Yea, that too" She replied nonchalant.

"Why didn't you just go and check if I was there?" I inquired, ignoring her calm tone about my death.

"I couldn't, those critics just never shut up. They even _watched_ me walk to my dorm…they walked me _to_ my dorm! And my god, half of them are right bitches." She informed me. I just nodded, mouthing a silent oh.

_So now what?_ I told myself. Do I tell her about the whole Phantom ordeal? Show her the letter? The rose? _Just tell her. _What about my fist encounter with him? Do I tell her about the Prima Donna room? _Might as well tell her all of that. _I guess I should. _Yes, you sh-_

"Gwen…." I was snapped out of my discussion by a concerned looking Tala. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I spoke promptly and quick to change the subject. "Look, I have something to tell you, something _important_ to tell you."

"What?" She looked slightly worried at my serious tone. I thought about how I should tell her till it eventually came out.

"I've seen him." I told her. She looked confused as to who I was referring to and looked at me confused.

"Huh." I sighed and looked over at the mirror before whispering.

"I met _him."_ I stretched out the 'him part. Still looking confused at me, I gestured my head in the direction of the mirror before she looked at it. She immediately got the idea as to what I was referring to and looked back at me unbelieving.

"_Him!" _She gasped. I nodded.

"I saw him Tala, in all his sexy glory." I informed her with grin. I slowly walked my way over my desk.

"How? When?" She asked enthusiastically. Reaching my chest of draws, I slowly opened it and pulled out the envelope and the flower. Placing them in one hand, I closed the draw and turned around.

Tala glimpsed at what she saw in my hand and immediately did a double take at it. Grinning at her shocked expression, I walked over to my bad and gently placed the items on my lap. Patting the space next to me, I gestured for her to sit next to me.

"Tala, come sit and I shall explain all." I told her in a mystic voice. As soon as she sat down, I placed the envelope in her hand and the rose in mine and told her some of what I had heard and seen from The Phantom Of the Opera.

"So let me get this straight." Tala began. "On our first night here, instead of Christine, _you_ got locked in the Prima Donna room and saw the Phantom." I nodded. "He sang and was coming towards you but Jed just so happened to unlock the door and save the day."

"That is correct." I told her, ushering her to continue.

"Alright, so the next day you spoke to Christine and you two had an argument over the way she acts towards the Phantom and found out that he did not sing to her." Again I nodded. "After that you came to the dorm and someone was in here and all the candles went out. After you found a match, no one was here but _this_ and _that_ were." She lifted up the letter in her hand and pointed to the rose in mine.

"Yup." I replied.

"So basically, he doesn't like the way I dress and the way I address his work, but yet he supplies you with a new wardrobe, is apparently _fascinated _by you and you offended him by not auditioning. And all in all this guy is keeping a close eye on both of us, more you then me."

"That pretty much sums it up." I told her.

"Well your first days here have certainly been interesting." She announced incredulously.

"Odd is the word." I told her.

"So you haven't seen him or heard from him since he gave you this?" She asked pointing to the letter.

Though I wanted to tell her the truth, I thought back to my earlier conversation with Erik.

"_But the fact is, can I trust you not to tell anyone of this?" I looked at him questioningly. "By this, I mean of the occurrences that have played out before you tonight." He explained._

"_If you want no one knowing of it, then no, I will tell no one of this." He took long strides over to me and looked into my eyes._

"_Can I trust you Mademoiselle?" His voice was practically a melody in my ear, not once breaking eyes contact with me._

"_Yes…." _

Though I was hypnotised, I'm not one to break a promise so hopefully Tala would have understood, right?

"Yeah…not a thing nor a word since." I told her as calmly as I could though a small voice in the back of my head was nagging me to tell her.

"I wonder if you will see him." She thought aloud.

"I have my doubts. Do you really think he would come and see me when he has his _darling _Christine?" She looked as though she were about to contradict my question until she closed her mouth and realised I was right. "Exactly." I told her. "Now, it's-" I glanced over at the small pocket watch which was laid on my desk. "twenty to two and I'm tired."

"Okay." Tala responded. I looked at her as she continued to sit on my bed, staring at her blankly for a moment before speaking.

"That was a polite way of me telling you to get the hell off my bed." I told her calmly

"Oh right! Yeah, I'm …..tired too." She said, unconvincingly whilst faking a yawn she placed the letter into the envelope and put it on the bed.

Both getting up from the bed, we each went to both ends of the room and made our way over to our wardrobes. Opening mine I took out what looked like an undergarment in this century. It was white with thin straps and a sweetheart neckline that had a lace up front.

Wondering over to the white changing screen, I took off my pink dress and placed it over the screen. After undressing, I placed the white nightgown over my head and I watched as the skirt fell just above my feet.

Coming out from behind the screen I saw Tala had changed into a large white shirt instead of a nightgown. _I expected no different._

"Hey, Tala." I called her. Turning around she looked at my attire. "Look, I'm a 19th century slut." I grinned and struck a flirty pose. Smiling slightly, she shook her head and made her way to her bed. I did the same but went to my own and threw back the covers. As I sat down, Tala blew out her candle and laid down in her bed..

"Night Gwen." She mumbled into her pillow.

"Goodnight Tala." I whispered. Looking at the bottom of my bed, I grasped the envelope and the flower and placed them on the desk beside me. Grabbing the candle holder on the desk, I blew out the flame of the candle it held and watched as the room was illuminated by nothing but the shine of the moon that seeped from under the curtains.

Taking hold of the blanket, I snuggled deeply into the covers and smiled in comfort. It wasn't long when I drifted off to sleep, missing the sudden sound of movement hover around the room.

* * *

><p><strong>It has been a while since I last posted. Some things have happened over this holiday, not good things to say the least but I'll not bother you with excuses of why i have not updated. Anyway, the truth is I'm not at all happy with this chapter . Not. One. Bit. But oh well, there is always next time, or the time after that, or after that, or maybe the one after that. (You get the picture) Anyway, the end of chapter 13 (unlucky for some- me apparently) Thank you for reading xx<strong>


	13. Keys and Directions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Erik : ( , the music or the Characters from the film/book. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p><em>Grasping the blanket, I snuggled deeply into the covers and smiled in comfort. It wasn't long till I drifted off to sleep, missing the sudden sound of movement hover around the room.<em>

* * *

><p>"My dear, you must wake up." A voice spoke from above me. Keeping my eyes tightly shut, I rolled away from the voice and mumbled into my pillow.<p>

"Five more minutes…" The other voice sighed before speaking again.

"Gwen, it's already half past ten. "

"In the morning?" I asked.

"Yes, in the morning."

"To early." I told them.

"Gwen, don't make me fire you from this Opera House." With that I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed, looking up at the person who had awoken me.

"Madame Giry!" I cried, quite alarmed as to how I had addressed her. "Sorry…about that." I apologized.

"It is perfectly fine my dear, but I do believe I should inform your friend Tala to wake you up from now on, before she leaves for work." She smiled warmly at me.

"Before she leaves?…" I questioned, looking over to the bed next to me I saw it was vacated, only left with sheets upon it in disarray. "Not even a goodbye." I tsked whilst shaking my head.

"Now my dear." I looked back up at her. " I have some jobs for you to do of course, but for this morning, there is a favour I would like to ask of you." She informed me.

"How can I help?" I asked with a smile.

"Change first, then we shall talk." She instructed.

"Okay." I nodded before removing myself from my bed. "Oh and excuse my…lack of clothes." I apologised.

"I have a daughter, my dear it's nothing that I haven't seen before." She reminded me. Nodding, I made my way over to my wardrobe and pulled it open. Taking out one of the dresses, I made my way behind the changing screen and removed my nightgown.

After putting on my underclothes, I placed the dress over my head. It was light blue, scoop neck, dress that was patterned with swirls of brown all over as the sleeves ended at the elbows with a white lace trim that came over my elbow. The skirt went slightly outwards at the waist and came just over my feet. Realising it had a lace up back, I knew I would need some help.

"Urm…Madame Giry?" I popped my head out from behind the screen to look at her. "Could you please help me, tie this up?" I asked, showing her the strings of my dress.

"Of course, dear." She made her way over to me and I placed my hair over my shoulder. I felt her grasp the strings and I held in a gasp as she pulled on them tightly. I held my hands over my chest and stomach as I felt them being restricted. Pulling the last strings, she tied them in a bow and moved back. "There you go."

"Thanks." I wheezed, getting accustomed to the tightness of it. I then slowly made my way over to the wardrobe once more and pulled out a pair of blue small heels to go. Sliding them onto my feet, I looked over to Madame Giry who was still stood beside my changing screen.

"What was is you wanted to ask me?" I questioned her whilst walking over to my vanity.

"Oh yes, my dear, the favour I wanted to ask of you was not one of my own, but a request from another." She informed me. I seated myself on the chair in front of the vanity and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Who?" I asked.

"Christine."

"Christine." I repeated. I turned round in my chair to look at her. "What did she want? Me to move away from her as far as possible?" I asked her.

"Actually Gwen, you shall find that it is the complete opposite." She told me whilst walking around the room.

"Oh?" I queried, was quite confused as to what it could be. Turning back round in my chair, I began brushing my fingers through my golden curls whilst watching Madame Giry's reflection as she wondered round my room.

"Yes, it seems she wants you to take the role as her maid." I groaned at her news and spoke to her reflection.

"We've been through this, I won't do it." I told her. "Plus, she hates me at the moment." I added. Grasping some hair pins from my vanity, I began to pin my hair up in a large bun leaving some curls to frame my face.

"If that is so child, then how is it she asked me before she retired to bed last night?" She inquired. I turned round with a hair pin in my mouth, looking at her quite confused. Removing the pin from my mouth, I asked-

"Last night? Why?"

"You shall have to ask her that yourself my dear." She told me. "That is, if you accept." She reminded me.

Turning back round to the mirror in thought, I placed the last few pins in my hair before taking out some rouge lipstick from the draw. I placed a light amount on my lips and smacked them both together whilst placing the lipstick back into the draw.

"You have an admirer I see, my dear?" She asked. Her tone was less calm then usual, though I could tell she tried hide any sense of unsettlement . Confused at the sudden question, I looked round to see her holding something I didn't except to see. A pink rose wrapped with a black ribbon.

"Where did you get that?" I asked as I approached her to the side of my bed. She pointed to the desk beside my bed and I looked at the rose she held in confusion. She handed the it to me and I held it between my fingers, musing its colour as I did so.

_Pink…meaning admiration, beauty, refinement and enduring grace. Awww. Now… Um, what else…Oh yeah! It's receiver is admired for possessing a certain respectability and….oh, what was that other word? De….dec….Decorum! That's it, decorum. The receiver is admired for possessing a certain respectability and decorum that is not found in others. _

"Huh." I responded, unsure what to make of it. I delicately touched the petals and gave a small smile.

"Do you know who it is from, my dear?" Madame Giry questioned me.

"Not a clue." I lied, still smiling at the pink rose in my hand.

"My dear." She got my attention as she plucked the rose out my hand and placed it on the desk. "You may return to that matter later." She seemed quite eager to change the subject of the rose. "Now, do you accept Christine's request?" She asked.

Thinking it through for a moment, I decided the best answer would be to speak to Christine first.

"I'll talk to her, that's my answer for now." I told her.

"That is understandable my dear, but please, do think about it." I nodded at her request.

"I will Madame." I assured her. "Is that all then?" I asked.

"Not entirely my dear. I have one more favour to ask."

"Oh? What is it?" I asked her, quite surprised at her answer.

"Later, I am expecting an important letter but unfortunately I am unable to collect it. I have many errands to attend to today and I shall not be back until midnight at the latest." She informed me. "I would like it my dear if you could collect it for me."

"Of course." I accepted. "Where can I get it?" I asked her.

"Do you know where to find the chapel?" She asked me. I nodded. "Before you reach the stairwell entrance to it there will be two corridors either side of it. Take the left one. Once you go down that corridor, take a right turn and carry on up the stairs." She took my hand and placed a large metal key in it. "The first door on your left is my room and where you will find the letter my dear. This key-" She closed my fingers around the key before taking her hand away. "-will let you open it. And my dear, I ask you do not to touch anything _but _that envelope. Is that understood?"

"Yes Madame." I confirmed her question and she nodded.

"Good. Once you have the envelope, you are to take it to the managers office. Make sure one of them receives it." I shook my head in understanding.

"I think I can remember that."

"Good. Now, make sure you speak to Christine." She reminded me.

"I will." I told her. She made her was over to the door whilst I looked at the key in my hand. It was quite plain, no decorative patterns where upon, just rusted iron really.

"Oh, and Gwen." I looked up to see Madame Giry in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"One more thing. The letter _must_ be collected at 5:30 my dear and no sooner nor later then that." She instructed me, her tone more serious then before.

"Okay." I answered her slowly, quite unsure as to why she gave me a strict time in which to collect the letter. I then watched her leave the room and close the door behind her.

"What an odd start to the day." I mused to myself whilst staring at the key in my hand. _Very odd._

* * *

><p>I slowly walked down the many corridors leading away from my room, looking about the surroundings within each of them as I did so. Nothing really too interesting. Wooded flooring, brick walls, lighting, the occasional table with a vase of flowers atop of it and the odd one or two paintings. Each of the corridors were pretty much twin like.<p>

Wandering for a while, I found myself in front of the Prima Donna room doors. Bringing my hand up to it, I tapped on it three times.

"One moment." Said a voice from within. The door then opened to reveal little Miss Prima Donna herself. "Gwen!" She exclaimed and pulled me into an embrace. Withdrawing from the hug, I took a step back.

"Hi Christine." I greeted plainly. "Urm…I was speaking with Madame Giry this morning-"

"Ah good! So she told you about my offer I take it."

"Yes she did. And I just have one question. Why?"

"Well, you see Jen-

"It's Gwen." I told her.

"-Gwen, I thought about our little 'fight', and have decided in my best interest to forgive you."

"Wait!" I interrupted. "Forgive _me?_ I did nothing wrong." I contradicted her.

"Oh Gwen." She cooed in a soft tone. "You were not there with me when I was kidnapped." I rolled my eyes at that comment. "You was not there when my captor revealed his true form." _More like you fored him. _"And you did not have to _see_ the _horror_ that was that mans face!" She finished with a fierce tone.

"And that is my fault, how? You were the one being judgemental over someone's appearance."

"Gwen! It is in the past now. I have now decided to forgive you and your erroneous comments so that we may start a new." _Bitch please, I bet you don't even know what erroneous means. _"And as we have begun a new, I would like to have _you_ be my maid_._"

"Christine, as generous as that offer is, I'm gunna have to-"

"Accept! Oh that is wonderful news." She spoke cheerfully as she interrupted my answer.

"But-"

"So you shall start tomorrow, be here first thing at 8:30 in the morning."

"8:30!" I exclaimed unhappily.

"And be ready for any duties I shall have for you." She instructed me.

"But I don't want to work-" It was then the door was shut in my face. "-for you." I finished, still staring at the door in disbelief. _What. A. Bitch._ "Raoul is defiantly the girl in that relationship." I muttered as I slowly edged away from the door and began walking off into another direction of the building._ Who knows what I will find._

* * *

><p>"A LIBRARY!" I screamed in joy as I opened a door on the top floor, staring at the room with a huge grin plastered on my face. The walls were a dark purple and the floors were wooden. Bookcases towered around the room, each mirrored in twin lines each side of the room. The only windows within were positioned on the right side of the room. Between every few of the bookcases, wooden chairs and tables would be placed for people to sit at.<p>

"SHHHH!" I looked over to the corner of the room to see a group of smart suited men with quills and paper in hand, each glaring at me.

"All right, all right, keep your monocles on." I muttered.

Looking forward, I noticed that over some of the large bookcases before me, a large pair of white doors could be seen. Curiosity getting the better of me, I weaved myself threw the maze of books and found myself in front of the two large doors. Looking at it, I noticed that the doors resembled an arch shape and the handles shone like gold. Pulling down both of them, nothing happened. I tried again once more and pushed the door forward but still nothing happened.

Looking down at the keyhole, I realised that the metal still shone and not a speck of dirt nor rust had caught it. It was like this room was hardly ever opened.

"Strange." I mused.

Slowly tuning my head away from the door, I walked away from it. Heading towards the library door, I caught something in the corner of my eye. Stepping backwards, I turned to look between some of the bookshelves and saw something I did _not_ expect to see. Walking down the row of book cases, I made my way towards the wooden table where none other then Sir Fop sat.

"Raoul?" He was leaned over a book, his elbow sporting his head up.

"Yes?" He questioned, looking up at me. "Oh it's you!" He smiled once he saw it was me.

"Yeah, hi. Urmmm... alright I'm just gunna say it. What are you doing in a library?" I questioned him.

"Oh, well you see I'm-"

"No, seriously…. _you,_ in a library." I thought aloud. He just ignored my interruption and continued with what he was saying.

"I'm trying t find out anything I can on the 'Angel of Music', but none of _this_ makes sense!" He exclaimed in frustration, gesturing to the book in front of him.

Leaning over his shoulder, I looked at the book he was reading and gave a long sigh.

"Raoul. For one, your reading the book upside down." I grasped the book and turned it to face him the correct way.

"No Gwen!" He turned it back round so that the book was upside down once more. "It's in another language. The 'Angel's' language." He informed me, looking at me like I had insulted his hair or something. "He just _wants_ you to think it's upside down." He tapped his nose in a 'I'm so clever' way. I just began to nod and spoke to him as if I was speaking to a three year old.

"Ohhh. Is that why when I turn it this way-" I turned the book to face the correct way. "-it's actually understandable?"

"Oh." He pouted after a few seconds of silence.

"Now secondly, you can't learn about the Angel of Music from a book, It's a child's tale." I picked the book up from its place on the table and turned it to the cover. "What book did you pick anyw-…..the bible?" I questioned, looking at him incredulously. Raoul just shrugged. "You really expected to find something about him, from _the bible_?!"

"Look! I'm willing to try anything here, anything that can help me rid of it. Anything! As long as it will free my dear Christine of her fears of this….this monster!" He yelled, standing up to face me, though he did tower over me by a few inches. Worry was etched on his face as he spoke of Christine. _Awww, you care now. Just wait, in time, you shall find she's a right bitch…_

"SHHHHH!" I looked over to the posh French men who were still seated the other side of the room.

"You, SHHHH!" _Great comeback… _Looking over at Raoul, it look like he agreed with my thoughts. "Look Raoul, I see that your worried- no, I _know_ your worried but you'll learn nothing from these books." I told him.

"I know!" He cried out in annoyance, planting himself on the wooden chair one again, his head in his hands. "I know."

Pulling up another chair from the table, I dragged it beside him. Seating myself on it, I awkwardly patted his back.

"Look, it's a myth, Raoul. There is no Angel of Music." _You know there is, a sexy looking one right below this Opera House. _

"I know it is." He muttered. He removed his face from his hands and leaned back in his chair. "But _something_ is causing her bother and I'm determined to find out how to stop it." Running a hand through hair, he sighed. I looked over at him and I widened my eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" I screamed at him, jumping up from my chair and pulling his hands away from his hair. He looked at me in confusion. "YOU'LL RUIN YOUR HAIR!" His eyes widened in realisation and he gave a girly squeal.

Reaching into his sleeve he pulled out a comb? And a mirror!? He then began to groom his hair and flip it about.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both me and Raoul looked over to the French fools and glared at them.

"Zip it and get a life!" I yelled at them.

"It is you, Madame, who needs to get a so called 'life'. Hair is unimportant." One of the men scowled.

"Unimportant!" Raoul growled, shoving his mirror back up his sleeve.

"Oooo, now you've done it." I called over to them.

Marching over to the table of men, he slammed his comb on the table resulting in a massive 'SMACK' to echo around the room.

"Vicomte!" The men jumped, realising who the man was and noticing that he was in fact their superior.

"How dare you say such a thing!" He growled at the men.

"Vi- Vicomte D- De Chagny…w-we did not mean to offen-" They stuttered in an attempt of an apology, only to be interrupted by Raoul.

"My father shall be hearing of this..this..this incompetence!" With that said and a hair flip to follow, he stormed out the library, combing the ends of his hair as he did so. _Total Draco Malfoy moment._

We all stayed in silence as we heard the slam of the door. Looking over at the group of men, I awkwardly smiled.

"I'll just leave you in peace." I then scurried out the door and shut it swiftly behind me. Looking down the top floor hallway, I spotted Sir Fop walking along it. Taking quick strides, I managed to catch up with him in his angry march. "Raoul, not to worry." He looked down at me as we continued to walk. "You have great hair." I assured him.

"Oh, I know, but thank you Mademoiselle." He beamed. "But, you must call me Vicomte."

"But... no one else is here." I reminded him.

"Oh… it seems you are correct. Well then, I'll make an exception to when we are not in the presents of others." We both smiled at his exception. _I think...I think I just became friends with Raoul…..Cool._

We continued to walk down to the lower levels of the Opera House, having the odd discussion of how to keep hair healthy and silky smooth, till we made it to the auditorium. I noticed that rehearsals for Il Muto was currently going on once again. Christine was currently vocalising with Piangi whilst Carlotta was turning red with fury as she played the part of pageboy. _The silent role._

I looked beside me to see Raoul looking utterly mesmerized at Christine. His eyes continued to follow her across the stage as she sang.

"You really love her don't you." I observed.

"You would be correct Mademoiselle, I'd do anything for her." He enlightened me.

We sat ourselves down in the red seats in the auditorium and continued to watch rehearsals. I got a wink from Tristan every time he danced on stage, which was often, but I would just smile and roll my eyes each time. As the cast began to do another run through of the play, I leaned over to Raoul.

"Would you by any chance have the time?" I asked. He jumped at the sound of my voice, but nodded. He reached into his suit pocked and took out a gold pocket watch.

"It would be quartre past five." He informed me. My eyes widened and I jumped up from my seat.

"Sugar, I have to go. Thank you Raoul." I whispered before I ran out the auditorium doors and towards my room to get the key Madame Giry had given me this morning.

Reaching my room, I quickly rushed over to my desk and retrieved the rusty key. I also grabbed the pocket watch that lay on Tala's desk and glanced at the time once more.

"5:20. i have time." I muttered. Placing it on my desk, I accidentally knocked the pink rose onto the floor. Quickly picking it back up, I placed it into the draw with the other rose and letter and closed it. With that, I ran out my door, running through the directions in my head that Madame Giry had told me earlier this morning.

"Should have just drawn me a map." I muttered.

* * *

><p>"First door on the left…..first door….left...left…" I muttered to myself as I walked up the stairs. As I reached the corridor, I saw no door. I instead carried on forward and followed the turning.<p>

"Aha!" I cried, reaching my destination. The door was just a wooden door, nothing fancy or outrageous, just a chipped wooden door.

Placing the key into the hole, I turned it till I heard a satisfying click.

"It's the right door." I smiled to myself before opening it and closing it behind me. "And it's dark, very dark." I called out into the room as I shut the door behind me.

Looking over to the other end of the room, I saw a small grow emitting from the looking's of a circular shape. Immediately, I remembered that Madame Giry in fact owned a lamp of some kind when she was speaking to Raoul, during her tale of the Phantom. I determined that it was the lamp I was looking for and made my way over to it.

"Ow!" I cried as I whacked my leg against something wooden. "Stupid furniture…."

Guiding myself t the other end of the room, I felt around for the table which, if my memory serves me correct, should be somewhere around….

"Here!" I exclaimed in triumph, as I felt the shade of the lamp. Guiding my hand underneath the lamp shade, I poked my tongue out between my teeth in concentration whilst attempting to find the turning switch. Finding the switch, I gently tuned it forward, causing the small glow to turn brighter till it was at maximum light.

"Much better." I smiled to myself.

"Why, good evening Mademoiselle."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't have a clue if they had electricity in this time, I don't even know if they had running water! I'm not stupid, (I think), I just haven't been taught that in school yet (plus i'm always daydreaming in school). Anyway Chapter 14 over, and not one of my best…defiantly not one of my best. But, thank you for reading, till next time! xx <strong>


	14. Time is Key

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the movie or books, no matter how much I wish… I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p><em>Finding the switch, I gently turned it forward, causing the small glow to turn brighter till it was at maximum light. <em>

"_Much better.__"__ I smiled to myself. _

"_Why, good evening Mademoiselle.__"_

* * *

><p>Jumping at the sudden voice, I swiftly turned myself around and braced myself against the table.<p>

"Oh!.. Good evening, Mousier…-" I paused my greeting, quite unsure of how to address him. "…Phantom.."

He stood only a few feet away from me, his face incomprehensive as he stared at me. Drawing out a long breath, I darted my eyes around the room unsure of what to do.

"Urmm… Is there something I can..assist you with?" I asked him. His gaze unmoving from my form, he spoke calmly.

"Actually, Mademoiselle, I believe there is." Reaching into his jacket pocket, he withdrew a white envelope from it. My mouth formed an 'oh' as I realised that this was the letter I was supposed to pick up. "Though, I do believe you are ahead of instructed time." He informed me. I looked at him in confusion.

"Ahead of time?" He smirked, taking out a pocket watch and thrusting it out towards me. Leaning forward, I read the time and frowned.

"1 minute? I was early by one minute." I gritted out.

"2 actually."

"2 then! It makes no difference what so ever!" I exclaimed in irritation. Erik then took a step towards me whilst keeping some distance between us.

"Is that so." He said, his voice calm but patronizing as he looked straight at me. _Gwen…I think we've struck a nerve._ "When you were asked to retrieve this-" He held up the letter. "- were you or were you not given certain instructions to follow?" He questioned.

"I was." I answered simply, not taking my eyes off him. He nodded at my answer.

"Now then, what did these _instructions_-" He took another step towards me before finishing. "-entail?"

"Urmm… what I was to get, where I was to get it and wha-" I stopped in mid sentence, realising what he was getting at with the whole 'instructions' questioning. _The time.._

"_Oh, and Gwen.__"__ I looked up to see Madame Giry in the doorway._

"_Yes?__"_

"_One more thing. The letter must be collected at 5:30 my dear and no sooner nor later then that.__"__ She instructed me, her tone more serious then before._

"_Okay.__"__ I answered her slowly, quite unsure as to why she gave me a strict time in which to collect the letter. I then watched her leave the room and close the door behind her. _

"Oh…" I breathed. _That's why it was important._

"'Oh' what, Mademoiselle?" He asked. Looking up, I found myself leaning further into the table as I realised how close he had gotten to me.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"Nothing? Nothing." He growled. _Nothing Tra la la. _I smiled at the thought. "There is nothing funny about this, Mademoiselle." My smile dropped instantly. "I know she would have given you a specific time in which to collect _this_-" He thrust letter into my face before withdrawing it. _"-_ as she would have any other person she had given this errand to, and as you said just a few moments ago, you were late by '1 minute' as you so put it." By now he loomed over me whilst I bent myself back over the table in attempt to avoid contact, though that plan went out the window.

I felt my throat go dry, I mean, what do you say to a very angry yet attractive Phantom who was currently leant over you with his ragged breaths fanning over your face?

Gulping in attempt to ease the dryness of my throat, I shut my eyes tight, waiting for his rage and whispered-

"I'm sorry…" I heard him move from above me but I kept my eyes drawn shut, unsure of what to make of the current situation.

"Just be glad that it was you." I felt his breath tickle against my ear before withdrawing from his current position to stand where he originally had been.

Drawing my eyebrows together, I slowly pulled myself away from the table.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"What it means, Mademoiselle, is that if it were anyone else who had seen me tonight, I think the consequences for them would have been quite…dire."

"Why?" I asked, puzzled at his words. His look became a farcical one before answering.

"Why? Do you realize the severe consequences that would occur if I were to be seen by one of those _fools_ who work at my theater?!" He strode up beside me as he continued his rant, bracing his hands against the table as he did so. "The myth, the _legend_ of the Opera Ghost would be a shamble, a laughing-stock! Everyone one of those idiots who work within this theater, raving about how the ghost was _nothing_!" On the last word, he threw his hand against the mirror in front of him, causing me to shriek as I lurched away from him.

The mirror cracked from impact, pieces of glass was strewn across the table whilst most of it remain part of the mirror though they were now nothing but jagged cracks.

Erik withdrew his gloved fist from the broken mirror and slammed it on to the desk in anger before looking into the glass, his face disoriented within the cracks. He stared at his own reflection, his face saddened before he released a sigh.

"Nothing but a mere man...no… a mere _monster _in a mask." He finished, never removing his eyes from the mirror.

It was odd, to say the least. To see a man feared by so many, or a 'ghost' should I say, showing such…weakness before myself. I yearned to hug him yet, at the same time, I wanted to reach out and slap him for referring to himself as such. _A monster…._

Stepping behind him, I too gazed in what was left of the mirror before us, a thoughtful look on my face.

"I told you this once, I'll tell you once more." I whispered. "_You_ are not a monster."

He focused his gaze to my reflection for a moment, hope flashed in his eyes before quickly changing into a death glare.

"You know _nothing_" He hissed before moving away from the table. I slowly turned myself around, my gaze following him as he walked away.

"I am not an imbecile Sir, so do not mistake me for one."

"Did I imply that you were one Mademoiselle?" I remained silent at his question, diverting my gaze to the ground. "No, I did not think so." He confirmed, his voice tight. "Anyhow, Mademoiselle, it seems we have gotten off the matter at hand. This letter I am about to give you must be given to the managers and no one else, understand?" He instructed me. I nodded in return. "Excellent."

Taking silent strides towards me, he thrust the letter out in front of me. Slowly, I grasped the letter with delicate hands and clutched it in front of me.

"_Monsieur André & Firmin"_ I read the elegant calligraphy on the letter. I looked up from the letter- "But what's it-" -to see he had gone. "-about…?" I frowned at the fact he had disappeared but did not dwell on it. I seemed to have very obviously pissed him off.

Sighing, I looked down at the letter once more before reaching for the lamp and switching it off. After, I made my way to the door and closed it behind me, heading towards my next destination. The Managers office.

* * *

><p>I lightly tapped on the wooden door, clutching the letter in my right hand, and waited for an answer.<p>

"Enter." I heard the voice of Firmin from within. I grasped the handle and opened the door, plastering a smile onto my face as I greeted him.

"Good evening Monsieur." He looked up from his desk as I closed the door behind me.

"Ah, Miss….Amore? Is it?" Firmin questioned, looking back down at the paper work on his desk, .

"Yes Sir." I nodded.

"May I inquire as to your presence here, Miss?" His voice monotone, uninterested as to why I was here.

"Oh yes, Sir, I have a letter for you." I informed him.

"Just put it over there." He replied uncaring, waving his hand in the direction of the table in the corner of the room which held I small pile of letters.

"Sir, you don't understand. You must read this _now._" I told him.

"I shall read it later Miss Amore. Now put it with the others." His voice was strict. Huffing in annoyance and made my way over to his desk., leaning one hand on the desk as I looked down on him.

"Sir, listen to me when I say you _must_ read this." I instructed him. He immediately stood from his desk.

"Since when do you have such a superiority in which to tell _me_ what do! Tell me why I should not fire you this instant?!" Aggravation was apparent as he looked down at me. Slamming the letter down on the desk, I looked up at him.

"Because not all letters are lined with black and sealed with blood red skulls." My voice firm and for a moment his face showed little emotion before one became clear upon his features; fear.

He slumped down in his chair and looked at the letter I had placed on the desk like it would eat him.

"…Another one."

At that moment, the door to the office opened and in walked in André.

"Firmin, have you seen this review they published this morning- oh." He looked up from the paper to see a distraught Firmin and me. "Mademoiselle." He gave me a polite wave which I returned whilst Firmin arose from his desk, reaching for the letter as he made his way round it.

"André, we have another one." He held the letter out before him so André could also see. André's eyes widened.

"…Another one." He voiced breathlessly before making his way next to Firmin who was slowly removing the seal.

"I'll just take my leave now Messieurs." I awkwardly backed away from the scene, unknowing what else to really do. The two didn't seem to take notice so I shrugged and departed the room, shutting the door quietly behind me. As I slowly walked away from the office, I managed to catch the words of Firmin.

"_I AM NOT A DETER! "_ Chuckling, I added-

_So it' s better that his orders_

_Are obeyed!_

Smiling, I carried on down the corridor to my dorm room, humming the rest of notes along the way.

* * *

><p>"So you saw him again?" Tala questioned, her head in a book as she sat on her bed.<p>

"Yes, though I did manage to piss him off." I told her as I unpinned my hair at the vanity.

"I'm not even going to ask why."

"That's your choice" I told her.

"Oh, Christine spoke to me earlier today." Tala informed me.

"Oh god." I muttered.

"She said something about having a new maid before commenting how un-womanly I am." She spoke in toneless voice.

"Yes, oh lucky me. 8:30 in the morning Tala, 8:30! She really expects me to get up that early!?" I spoke incredulously.

"I don't know how you'll live." She voiced monotonously. Rolling my eyes, I shook out my hair and flipped my head back.

Going over to my wardrobe, I took out a white nightgown before heading behind a changing screen. After many attempts of loosening the strings of the corset, I was finally successful in removing it and sighed in bliss as I was free of its confinements. Changing into the scoop necked, knee-length nightgown, I threw my clothes over the screen and went over to my bed.

Looking over the small pocket watch that lay on my desk, I read the time. _9:43_.

"Early night for me." I spoke aloud, blowing out my candle and moving to get into my covers. Tala did the same, though she continued to read her book as she sat up in bed.

Laying my head against the pillows, I stared up blankly.

"Tala…."

"Yes Gwen?" She asked.

"…How do you think we'll get home?" At this, she glanced up from her book, and looked over to me.

"I….I really don't know." She answered truthfully. I sighed uneasily.

"Do you think there's a way back?" My voice was softly spoken. She was silent and moved her head to look at her book and continued to read. I turned my back to her and laid still, deep in thought.

_Maybe there isn't a way back….. Maybe you're suck here. _But there has to be a way back, think logically._ You, think logically? _Yes. There has to be a way back. _And what if there isn't? Face it, you're stuck here whether you like it or not. _But if there's one way in, there must be another out!_ But can you be so sure of that? _Yes!….no…Maybe? I don't know but I'm not giving up. _Why so eager to go back? A life with no family and a self obsessing stalker trying to violate you and spend every moment of his time with you making you undoubtedly miserable. Sounds great. _I know it's not….appealing, but my life's there, not here. I wasn't born in this period, hence, I do not belong here. End of. _Well, it seems you have your mind made up….or is it?_ Oh Shh you.

* * *

><p>Walking towards the pink door, I lightly knocked upon it. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath as I heard footsteps approach the door before hearing the sound of the handle opening ever so slowly. With a small creek I heard the door open.<p>

"Jen!" A feminine squeal erupted. Grimacing, I opened my eyes to see the one and only Christine Daae.

"It's Gwen." I gritted through a fake smile.

"No matter, now come help me pick out an outfit for my later date with Raoul." She giggled as she pulled me into the Prima Donna room and thus began my job in hell.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a while, I know : but what can I say, I didn't expect there to be sooooooooo much homework given at the start of year 10. Anyway, boring chapter, yes I know. But this is how I see it, you must get the boring parts out the way before the exciting parts can begin and hopefully that means better chapters. Hopefully not to long of a wait for the next one, till next time : ) xx**


	15. A Looking Glass and Dance

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera nor any of the characters associated within the movie or book. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p><em>With a small creek I heard the door open. <em>

"_Jen!__"__ A feminine squeal erupted. Grimacing, I opened my eyes to see the one and only Christine Daae. _

"_It__'__s Gwen.__"__ I gritted through a fake smile. _

"_No matter, now come help me pick out an outfit for my later date with Raoul.__"__ She giggled as she pulled me into the Prima Donna room and thus began my job in hell._

* * *

><p>It had been two and a half weeks since me and Tala had arrived in the 1800's, meaning it had been exactly two weeks since I had began working for Christine. I'm not going to lie, the job isn't too bad. I was given full access to the costume department to retrieve Christine's costumes and was able to try on whatever I wanted…without permission of course. I spent most of my time having to accompany her backstage as she did rehearsals however, as she was often on stage, I spent my time speaking to Fred, Jed and Dan as they helped backstage every so often. It also gave me the opportunity to speak to Tristan whenever he was off stage. We had grown quite close over the past two weeks, likewise with Jed and Fred. Dan was still on the shy side when it came to speaking to me but he was learning to let loose. I had the odd one or two words with Carlotta that only really consisted of 'Where's my doggy?' 'Find my doggy' 'That's my doggy' 'Bye'.<p>

Though it meant I had worked for Christine for two weeks, it also meant it had been two weeks since my last encounter with Erik. I hadn't spoken nor seen him since, nor had anyone else for that matter. No letters, nor flowers, not even the odd 'accident'. Christine didn't seem to mind….as a matter of fact I don't think she's even realized Currently, she was scouring her now near empty wardrobe in search for something to wear for tonight as, for the first time, she was going to meet Raoul's parents.

"Look, Christine, I'm sure that they will love you." I reassured her for about the fifteenth time that night as I sat on the edge of her bed, my arm lazily clung onto the bed post.

"You don't know that!" She screeched as she turned to face me. " What if….What if they don't like my hair, or the way I dress!" She flapped her hands around like the winds of a bird as she began to pace.

"I think they'd be happy, no...overjoyed to know that the girl their son is currently courting has longer hair than he does. That's already scored you bonus points with them." I explained. She ignored my comment and continued to pace.

"What if I say something wrong, what if they don't think I'm right for Raoul."

"Christine, you'll be fine." I reassured her. She seemed to take what I said into consideration and stopped pacing.

"….Your right, Of course they'll love me!" _And thus returns the arrogance I know._ " I'm perfect, even Raoul said so himself. Goodness me, what was I thinking, getting all worked up over something being wrong with me. Wrong with _me_. What was I thinking?" _You don't._ "Now then, final decision of the night, what to wear?" She questioned, looking over the clothes that had been flung around the room.

"Urm…clothes?" I suggested.

"This is no joking matter, Gwen." She scolded, bending down and picking up a yellow garment from the floor.

"At least you got my name right." I muttered to myself.

"What do you think of this one?" She asked as she held up a long sleeved, yellow dress to herself.

"It could work." I told her.

"Really? You think so?" She smiled eagerly.

"..Yeah, totally." _If it means I can leave._

"You know what, Gwen?" She called as she made her way over to the full length mirror and looked herself over. "I think you're right! It practically suggests 'Vicomte material', wouldn't you agree?"

"'Vicomte material'…..Wha-" She sent a glare my way, immediately stopping my sentence. "Yes, you are completely right, it speaks 'Vicomte bride-to-be'. I love it." My voice was flat as I gave her own opinion.

"I knew I was right to pick you to be my maid." She smiled over at me. I just gave a polite smile back in return. "Thank goodness we got that sorted." She expressed thankfully.

"Christine, what I don't understand is that it's only-" I glanced to the clock at the side of the room. "-10:30 in the morning, your date isn't until 6:30. Why all the rush now?" I asked. She smiled my way as she placed her dress over the changing screen.

"Gwen, it is always better to be prepared than to be last minute." She explained.

"Oh, I see." I put simply.

"Hmm, now then, I think you can be excused of your duties today." She informed me. I looked at her with a smile.

"Really?" I questioned jovially.

"Yes, no rehearsals for me today, thankfully. Only the dancers for today it seems. You may be dismissed."

"Thank you, Christine." I curtsied politely before exiting the room. _She's not too bad…..I guess._

* * *

><p>I was currently seated backstage, watching the dancers amongst the stage. I had been sat here for an estimated hour I assumed, making it at least 11:30.<p>

"Break time everyone!" Monsieur Reyer announced. "15 minutes." With that said, everyone dispersed of the stage.

"Hey." I heard from my left. Looking up, I smiled.

"Hey Tristan." Getting up from the crate I was seated on, I embraced him in a hug which he too returned. "You did great." I complimented, breaking away from him.

"Well thank you, Gwen. It' nice to hear that coming from you." He grinned.

"Hey, LOVER BOY!" We heard someone holler from behind me. I could see Tristan scowl at the latest nickname Jed had come up with for him.

"Shut it Jed!" He returned in aggravation. Looking behind me I saw Jed approaching us and smiled.

"Jed!" I called, happy to see him.

"Hey there, Little Lady." He smiled as he approached us. As he reached me, he lifted me off the ground in a hug and span me around with me giggling the entire time. Placing me back on the ground, Jed caught Tristan with a small scowl on his face. "Whoa lover boy, no need to get angry. I'm not stealing your woman." He chuckled, putting his hands up in a fake surrender.

"Jed!" I gave him a light hit on the arm, though I was too laughing.

"She is _not_ my woman, Jed." Tristan stated firmly. "She's my friend. Did you get that Jed, _friend_." He stressed out.

"Of course Tristan, anything you say." Jed smirked. Tristan looked as if he were bout to counter the argument till a shrill cry echoed from the stage.

"TRISTAN!" I could see Tristan close his eyes in a silent prayer before turning to face the stage. We each saw a raven haired woman approach us, a scowl on her features.

"Yes, Wendy?" Tristan asked with displeasure.

"What have I said about the lifts. It's step one, two, step one, two, plié _then _you lift me. _Not_ step one, two, Step one, two and lift." She directed in a nasally voice making all three of us cringe.

"I understand that, Wendy, but i think you will find that it is in fact _you_ who needs to understand what a Plié is and when to do it." He remarked in aggravation. She gasped and sputtered at his criticism to which we ignored. "Jedediah, Gwen, let me introduce you to my dancing partner, Wendy Rowane." Both me and Jed gave him sent him an apologetic look.

"Just make sure you get it right this time." She glared scornfully before strutting off back to the stage. Me and Jed both watched her wide eyed whilst Tristan just scowled at her retreating form.

"I think…..I think my ear drums just shattered." I commented, thinking back to the screech of her voice. "How do you tolerate that?" I asked Tristan incredulously. He shrugged. "And I thought Christine was bad." I muttered.

"Well, I think I found my date for this evening." Me and Tristan looked over at Jed in disbelief. "What? She's a pretty woman isn't she?"

"Yes, a pretty woman whose very voice would be the death of you." I commented sarcastically.

"So? Doesn't mean she isn't good in bed, does it" I just face palmed at the very thought.

"I still have no idea why she puts that voice on." Tristan mused.

"What, that's not her real voice?" I asked.

"Nope, not that its any better, still annoys the living heck out of you." He informed us.

"Well, good luck with…well that." I remarked, pointing at the towering, raven haired woman.

"I don't need luck." commented Jed before he strode off in her direction with only one thought in mind.

"I was actually talking to Tristan but never mind…" I trailed off, seeing as he was obviously no longer listening as he tapped Wendy's shoulder.

"Thanks." Tristan replied. I just smiled. "So how's it going, being Christine's new maid?" He asked.

"Alright I guess, the pays good, I have a roof over my head. There's not really much else I need." I answered truthfully, planting myself back down on the crate.

"That's good." He commented, pulling up a crate and sitting himself next to me.

"Yeah. When's the next show anyway?"

"Two days. Feels like century's though, especially with her as a partner." I chuckled along with him as we glanced over to see Jed and Wendy. Wendy fluttering her eyelashes whilst Jed was plastering a smile which we judged was fake.

"Do you think he's regretting going up to her now?" I smirked.

"Oh, he's regretting it alright."

"I warned him." I reminded as we continued to look over there. We were silent for a moment as I watched how the 'asking Wendy out' montage was playing out. You could here her snort on the odd occasion which you could see Jed's face tighten at in pain.

"Hey Gwen?" I turned my head round to look at Tristan.

"Yeah?"

"How- how long is it since you've been here now?" He questioned me.

"Urmm, nearly three weeks." I told him.

"Wow, I thought it was longer." He mused to himself to which I nodded. "But you see, the thing is, Gwen." He paused for a moment. "Do you ever…do you ever feel like, no matter how long you've know a person, there's someone who you've felt like you've known forever, just like that?" He clicked his fingers together to show what he meant.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Really?"

"Uh huh, I know exactly what you mean." I answered. "I feel that way with lots of my friends-"

"But I don't mean like 'friends'." He interrupted me. "I mean like- like a really really close friend. Someone you feel like you can tell everything to just in an instant." He clarified for me, leaning himself further towards me.

"I never really though about it." I said honestly, looking at him. He sighed, looking down at the ground for a moment before looking back up at me.

"You see, Gwen. The reason I asked is because, well, because….I was wondering if you-"

"Gwen, you were right!" I turned my head to see Jed retreating from the angry form of Wendy. "She is not worth it." He clarified.

"I told you." I said as a matter of fact.

"And don't I know it." He groaned looking down at us two. "Oi, what's up with fancy pants over here?" He asked. Looking up at him in confusion, I looked over to Tristan who was now sat up with annoyance in his eyes and a crease in his brow.

"Tristan, are you alright?" I asked, putting a hand on his arm. His face lightened as he looked at my hand.

"Yeah, sure. I'm good as gold." His words were accentuated as he smiled a fake smile.

"Tristan…" I urged him to tell me.

"Gwen-" He took my hand from his arm and placed it in his hand. "-I'm fine." He smiled at me.

"BREAK OVER, PLACES PLEASE!" Monsieur Reyer announced.

"That's me." Tristan sighed, standing from his crate, I too following as he continued to hold my hand in his.

"Have fun." I told him.

"Without you, that shall be difficult." With that, he let go of my hand and ran onto the stage. _What was that all about?_ Jed came up to stand next to me as we both watched Tristan run back on stage curiously. "Was that one of your lines?" I asked him

"It is now."

* * *

><p>Once again I found myself in the library, searching for anything that could help me get home. So far, after a maximum of 5 hours research, 42 books and no help I had found absolutely nothing.<p>

"This is utterly ridiculous." I muttered to myself. "The best piece of information I have found is from a children's book. Honestly, have a fallen that low. I mean, it's a brilliant book and is probably the closest one to my predicament, but Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, really, Gwen?" I leaned back in my chair as I stared at the book in my hands. "I always did ask myself why you left wonderland, Alice, I mean, who would leave such a fantasy behind, but I think I get it now. You didn't belong there." I began rambling to myself as I often did. "No matter, you found your way back there in the end. Alice through the looking glass, has that even been published yet?" I asked myself. I stopped in thought and looked down at the book with a smile. "Alice _through the looking glass_. Same concept, mirror, looking glass..." I paused a while before continuing. " So it's either I come in the way I came….or something to do with mirrors." I looked down at the book once again and released a long sigh. "A long shot, I know….but it's the only one I have."

Pulling a frown, I placed the book at the end of the table and looked over the rest of table-" Well then-" -that held an estimated 41 books. "-time to clean."

* * *

><p>"Two hours to clear up books, really?" I murmured as I walked backstage, taking the shortcut to my bedroom, that is till I heard the most ear shattering squeal known to man.<p>

"AHHHHHH! I WILL NOT TOLLERATE THIS!" Without even looking, I knew whose voice that was.

"Wendy." I sighed. Weaving myself through the props and costumes backstage, I rounded the scenery to see what was happening. On stage stood the same bunch of men whom me and Raoul met the other day in the library, each looking like a clone of one another in stance and looks. With them stood none other than Tala who looked as if she didn't know whether to laugh or punch Wendy in the face. Wendy was stood centre stage, glaring at the bunch of 'cloned' men whilst the two managers stood in front of Wendy in attempt to calm her down and behind them stood the other dancers including, none other than, Tristan.

"Miss Rowan, please be rational about this." André stumbled.

"Rational! They have the audacity to criticize my dancing and you let them! Not only that, you tell me how I _should_ dance!" She screamed whilst nearly everyone, including myself, showed traces of discomfort in our faces as well as pain with every word she uttered. Slowly, I walked over to Tala and asked her the simple question of-

"What is going on?"

"The managers asked that we-" She gestured to the 'crew' of snooty men behind her. "-come and watch the dance in progress. Us, doing our job as critiques, spotted many errors in her dancing skills, if you can call them skills. We gave our feedback and she just…flipped." She gestured to the outraged, ranting Wendy.

"Ah, I see."

"-You think I cannot dance?" She called out in scorn at the critiques. "Then I shall not!" She put simply, her nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Thank god." Tala muttered.

"What do you mean, 'you shall not'?" Firmin exclaimed.

"I will not dance!" She cried. "Not here, not now nor ever in this theatre. Goodbye!" And with that, she stormed off from the stage and every other occupant from the Opera House, including those who had gathered up in the catwalks to witness the events taking place on stage.

The managers sputtered and followed after her, pleading with her not to go. As they departed, everyone of us glanced around at one another awkwardly, listening to the distant squeals and cries echo throughout the theater till it was cut off by a loud 'slam' which could clearly be made out as the front doors.

Each of us remained silent as we waited for the return of the managers and as soon as they entered you could see panic practically etched upon their features. They each in turn looked at one another before looking over to Monsieur Reyer, a pleading look on their faces.

"What are we going to do? Il Muto is to be performed in less than two days." Firmin reminded him, his answer was nothing but silence.

"Couldn't another dancer take her place?" I asked. Everyone just looked at me insanely.

"She was the lead female dancer, therefore, making her dancing much more complex than the others." Tristan enlightened me, coming to stand next to me, making sure to avoid Tala. "If we were to replace her with another dancer, we'd need someone to replace that dancer and so on and so forth."

"Surely, there must be an un-" André was interrupted my Monsieur Reyer.

"Like La Carlotta, there is no understudy." Both managers groaned. "She was never ill, so we never saw the need. Also, she thought the very idea of an understudy was preposterous." He added.

"So, that's it? You have no other female dancers that can take her place?" I asked in disbelief.

"Her dance was different in comparison with the other dancers." Madame Giry stepped out from the watching crowds. "Like the male lead-" She gestured to Tristan. " The standard is high and training is needed." Everyone just looked around the room in thought, unknowing what to do.

"Couldn't we…. change it?" Firmin asked.

"We've spent countless hours perfecting a dance that involves both lead dancers, they are key to the dance." Madame Giry informed them preposterously. Again, a silence descended.

"How long would it take them to learn?" I heard Tala ask. Everyone in the room looked at her in curiosity, I doing the same. "The dance I mean."

"It would depend on your amount of training and abilities in dance, memory also being key, let alone the confidence that is needed." Madame Giry answered. "Why?"

"Just wondering." She replied casually. We all continued to look at her strangely, urging her to continue.. "Because I know a person that can replace…what's her face." She waved her hand at the dismissal of Wendy's name. The two managers looked at her like she was a god.

"If you know of anyone then tell us now." Everyone in the auditorium, including myself, awaited her answer eagerly. That is, before she gave me a smile and my eyes opened in realisation. I put my hand out to stop her though she easily smacked it away and beamed at everyone else.

"Gwen can do it."

* * *

><p><strong>Damn you Tala, so much for Gwen staying unnoticed. Hope this isn't getting to dull for you all : . On another note, I went to see Phantom of the opera in London a few week ago and Oh MY God, it was amazing. I never wanted it to end. By the end of it, I had a red rose in my hand and went to the stage doors and pestered the 'Phantom'. It was brilliant….Anyway, till next time xx**


	16. What are you hiding?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or anything that is in anyway associated with the book, musical or movies. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p>"<em>If you know of anyone then tell us now.<em>_"__ Everyone in the auditorium, including myself, awaited her answer eagerly. That is, before she gave me a smile and my eyes opened in realization. I put my hand out to stop her though she easily smacked it away and beamed at everyone else. _

"_Gwen can do it.__"_

* * *

><p>All eyes were aimed at me as she pointed to me. I found myself lacking the confidence to glare at Tala as I was suddenly overcome with uneasiness at the fact all attention was focused on me. Silence descended, unsure as of what to make of the situation.<p>

"Oh, that is highly amusing Miss Creek." Firmin sternly directed to Tala, interposing the silence. "A maid who can dance. That is quite frankly _absurd;_ this is no laughing matter Mis-"

"I wasn't joking." Tala interjected. "She can dance." She added with sincerity. Each of the workers sent preposterous looks my way whilst the managers both observed me as I awkwardly looked at my surroundings.

"Is this true Miss Amore?" André asked me. I opened my mouth to speak, though no words formed. _Go on, tell them. No use trying to get out of it now._ I could lie…. _And what? Look around you. There is no way in hell you're going to remained unnoticed. _I did look around me and surveyed my surrounding once more to se everyone awaiting my answer.

"…ugh….no.." I trailed off, not really comfortable with speaking.

"No?" Firmin repeated.

"Yes…"

"So it is true?" André questioned immediately after.

"N" I replied in an instant.

"So you cannot dance, is that what your saying?" Firmin queried.

"I think so…" I answered.

"You think what, that you _can _dance?" André inquired.

"Yes…No." I countered.

"Ah, but you just said-"

"I said no." I interrupted Firmin's sentence more firmly.

"No to what?"

"To this." I gestured with my hands.

"To what?" They both asked simultaneously.

"To her suggestion." I exasperated, pointing to Tala.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Tala cried. "Just shut up!" And we all did. "Look, she-" Tala indicated to me. "-_can _dance."

"But I-"

"Shhh." She silenced me.

"I don't wan-"

"Zzzzzt"

"What if-"

"Zip it."

"You can't mak-"

"Shut it."

"No, you shu-"

"Don't make me hit you." She glared. _Don't anger her…._ Turning away from me, she continued speaking to the managers. "You're not going to find anyone else at this point in time. She's the best you've got and most likely the best you're _ever_ going to get." She elucidated.

"Tala!" I hissed, mortified by the way she spoke of me.

"Well it's true." She justified giving me a backward glance. "Look, she's been dancing for at least _nearly_ her entire life, you quit….what? Two years ago was it?" She asked me. I gave her a small but barley noticeable nod. "And one of which she studied under was indeed ballet." She smiled in triumph, folding her arms in front of her.

"Is this true Miss. Amore?" André asked, looking quite surprised. _No pointing lying, Tala's made that slightly difficult to do so. _

"Yes Monsieur…it is." I clarified, my voice small whilst I sent daggers in Tala's direction.

"Well that _is_ splendid news!" Firmin cheered sending small jolts of surprise through everyone as the quiet atmosphere was broken. "Madame Giry,-" He called over to her. "-get her started immediately. Train her, rehearse with her and insure she underst-"

"Excuse me for just one moment!" I interrupted with a cry, silencing Firmin's instructions whilst the crowds directed their gaze towards me. "Do _I_ not get a say in this? Who says I even _want_ to do it?"

"Well, we thought tha-" I interrupted Firmin once more.

"It was a rhetorical question" I clarified with disbelief. "And another thing, just because _you_ thought I would do it, doesn't mean I will."

"But we have no one else." André reminded me, his voice pleading.

"I understand that, but it changes nothing. I'm sorry, but no." With an apology that was meaningless to them, I turned away from the crowds and walked towards the backstage area.

"Miss Amore, _please_, reconsider." André's voice implored from behind me.

"We'll higher you pay! Consider what this part is offering you Mi-"

"No!" I screamed in frustration, silencing the managers and the small mummers throughout the crowds as my voice echoed throughout the theatre. "No." Gentleness replaced my voice, and with the shake of my head, I turned my back on everyone and walked away.

* * *

><p>Whilst the managers were still unsure of how to rectify the issue at hand, the other workers had moved on, going back to their occupations or minding their own business. Me, I was currently huddled in a small ball atop of the roof, the wind billowing the velvet cloak around my body as snow flakes melted upon the blue fabric. Tucking myself within the statue's wing, I released a loud sigh, leaning my head back against the stone. An overwhelming amount of guilt flooded over me as I thought over the earlier events.<p>

"Why should I feel guilty for saying no? It's my decision, not theirs." I reminded myself. "I'm….I'm sure that there are others more than capable to dance for the show." I reassured myself. "…..right?" With a groan, I held my head in my hands. "Stop feeling guilty."

"Did you know-"

"Ah!" I yelped, darting my eyes around the roof.

"-it is said to be a sign of madness to talk to oneself." The voice enlightened me. By the edge of the roof stood a lone, recognisable figure hidden within darkness..

"It is sometimes better to speak to oneself then to others, Sir." I told him, pulling myself up using the wing of the statue. "For it is only yourself who will understand you the most in comparison to others." Stepping down from the stone figure, I looked over to his form before politely greeting him. "Good evening, Sir."

"Good evening, Mademoiselle." He continued to look out over the City of Paris before he changed the subject entirely. "I must say, that was quite a performance I witnessed tonight."

"You saw that?" I groaned, realising exactly what he was referring to.

"I did indeed, Mademoiselle." I sank down in shame, seating myself at the edge of the statue's base. "And I, for one, must admit, that I am indeed grateful for the sudden departure of Mademoiselle Rowane. I have been trying to rid her from my theatre for years and it seems your friend, Mademoiselle Creek, has been the one to succeed in such a task in less than a day. You must give her my thanks."

"I'll be sure to do that." I told him.

"However,-" A saddened sigh left my lips, I new what coming up. "- this unfortunately leaves me with the issue of there no longer being a lead female dancer." His gaze still remained overlooking Paris, his hand behind his back as I huffed in annoyance.

"I'm sure there are many other capable dancers who can take that role. They've been here for years, surely there is at least one other."

"Oh I'm sure there is, Mademoiselle." I nodded in agreement, not noticing the sarcasm within his words. "Though, that does not mean to say they will do the part _well_." His tone was flooded with agitation. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"A little harsh, don't you think?"

"Quite the contrary actually, they should think it a compliment. Half of those ballet _rats_ don't even know what they're doing half the time."

"Not according to the reviewers in the paper. The exact opposite of what you said actually."

"Mademoiselle, I believed the word they used was 'adequate". My theatre can reach better performing standards then 'adequate'." He fumed.

"'Adequate' is better then 'Total rubbish'."

"Though that may be so, 'adequate' is not 'perfect'."

"No one is perfect, Sir. It's impossible." I opinionated.

"That is your opinion and your opinion alone, Mademoiselle." I shook my head at his stern approach and asked-

"How do you intend to improve it then?"

"It's quite obvious. They just _do_ the dance. They lack the passion and emotion that is needed." Dedicated would be the word I would use to describe the way he spoke of dance.

"You seem to know what you're talking about." I commented, quite amused by his interest.

"Why of course. You cannot run a theatre without having any prior knowledge of the arts." He clarified. "A dance is not just a dance, Mademoiselle. It tells a story using both emotion and movement, but of course you already know of this, after all,-" He tuned his head to look at my seated form for the first time that night. "-I have heard from a reliable source that you yourself…are a dancer."

"So what?" I huffed, lifting myself from the stone as I did so. "I still won't do it."

He stood silent for a moment but in an instant, I could tell he was studying me from where he stood, a pondering look over his shadowed face.

"You lack confidence in yourself." He concluded.

"I do not lack confidence in myself." I fumed, taking a step forward.

"That is where you are wrong, Mademoiselle." His footsteps echoed whilst he walked forward, towards me. "From what I witnessed tonight, it was clear to myself, maybe to others which I highly doubt, that once all eyes where all on you your posture diminished. Your discomfort on the matter was not taken into consideration by others whilst you also tried to hide the fact that you dance." He evaluated, a slight bit of smugness in his tone.

"I _danced_." I emphasised, walking over to the ledge of the roof looking out to the city. "I don't do it anymore."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." He opposed, standing to my left. I turned to look at him oddly. "An opportunity has arisen. Take it and you will dance once again."

"Sir, it's been three years. The first and last time I danced; was for my mother." I told him softly. Both anger and sadness flashed in his eyes at the mention of 'mother', though it quickly diminished as I turned away, a saddened look on my features as I peered out into the night.

"Could it be," Erik began, I pause in his words as I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. "-that due to the fact she was the last to see you perform is the reason why you do not wish to do so again in the presence others." His suggestion made me think. _Is it? _It seemed reasonable. It was always her who encouraged me, it was always her who would wait backstage for me after I had finished, to congratulate me, praise me; _She was always there. _

"She gave me confidence." I admitted, my bottom lip quivering as I looked up at him with a watery gaze. "I guess, when she died…my confidence died with her." Looking away, I released a shaky laugh. "Silly, isn't it."

"It is indeed, Mademoiselle." Erik stated bluntly, and I didn't mind. It was silly when you thought about it, but yet; it felt like the truth.

I felt his presence from behind me now, he had stepped closer though, it did not startle me. I just continued to lean against the ledge.

"Because, Mademoiselle, I believe that it never left." I looked over my shoulder at him, both confused and curious.

"What?" A small grin graced his face before answering.

"I believe I said that your confidence, is still at present." _That was…unexpected._

"And _I _believe that's a load of bull." I turned away from him and continued to look out at the night sky.

"Oh, it's still there, however it's hiding and just _begging_ to be released." A shudder ran through my body as I felt his breath fanning against my neck causing me to pull my cloak higher over my shoulders, acting as if it was only the cold that had affected me.

"What's the use in trying to convince me. It's pointless." I whispered.

I felt delicate fingers grasp my upper arms as I was slowly turned to face him, my body still close against the ledge whilst he towered in front of me.

"She was your muse, was she not? Your inspiration? Your…..Mother." His gentle tone diminished into one of pure emptiness, unfeeling like a silent cry at the word 'mother'. I understood that the subject of 'mothers' was difficult for him and could easily provoke many emotions from him at any time. How desperately I wanted to give him a hug right now.

"Not a muse per say…she wanted me to succeed. Succeed in something I loved, and what I fell in love with…was the arts." I admitted. "I just… I just wanted her to be proud of me." A smile graced my lips, memories fluttered though my mind as a child; my fist show; my first dance solo; my first singing solo. At the end of each performance, the first thing I'd look to see would be the smile that adorned my mothers face and after the cheers and applauds, the first words that I would hear spill from her lips were the cherished words. '_I'm so proud of you'_.

"Then why not make her proud once more." Erik insinuated, an unreadable look graced his features behind his mask. I looked at him inquisitively, uncertainty spilling from my words.

"What exactly are you implying?"

"Dance again. Be free once more. Succeed and excel in what your mother believed you could do." Passionate words from a passionate man. His hands griped that slight bit tighter, clutching my upper arms.

"Sir, it's been three yea-"

"A great artist will never lose their talents. It just has to be, rediscovered." He was persistent in convincing me, and I would be lying if I said it wasn't working but that still didn't mean my mind was made. _Could I? Singing in front of others I didn't mind, that was a free time thing…but dance…. For my mother and I, dance is what we shared._

He must have noticed my doubt as I felt his hands move slowly to my shoulders, his grip lessening as he leaned down to my height. "Though her body is dead, her memory lives on within you. You must make your memories of her last and envision what your mother would have wanted for you." He advised, a thoughtful look in his eyes. _She would have wanted you to succeed. She would have wanted you to do your best. And most of all…_

"She would have wanted me to be happy." I clarified, my voice soft and my smile returning as I looked directly at him. I was seriously thinking of excepting until a complication came apparent and my eyes widened. "But, Sir. The performance is in two day! Surely I need more time to le-"

"I have absolute faith in you mademoiselle." He abruptly cut me off and I looked at him in disbelief.

"You've never even seen me dance…" I told him, my voice quiet. His gaze shifted directly to me, eye to eye but he never said anything. His hand slid slowly from my shoulders to make their way down my arms before he lifted one hand towards my face and brushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear, letting his hand linger for a moment before removing it. Straightening his posture, he stepped away from me bitterly, his warmth gone.

It was understandable why he moved.. He had never had much close contact with a woman before Christine…I doubt he ever had much close contact ever. It was alien to him I guess…that didn't mean I didn't enjoy it

A cough escaped his lips, as if his 'tender side' had not occurred.

"Is your mind made, Mademoiselle?" He questioned bluntly, no longer any warmth in his voice. _Was my mind made? Could I do it in just under two days? Could I do my mother proud?…_

"I believe it is, Sir." Mimicking his monotone voice. _I can be just as grouchy… _Taking a quick glance up at him I slowly walked away, only to make it halfway towards the door before his voice called out behind me.

"And the answer would be?" I could sense impatience in his voice as I looked at him from over my shoulder.

"Wouldn't you like to know." And just to piss him off that little bit more, I started to walk away again with a smirk on my face as I waltzed over to the roof door.

"You are certainly a mystery, Mademoiselle." He interrupted my 'I got the last word' walk and I huffed in aggravation, not really taking any notice of what he said. With arms crossed and a frustrated glare, I sharply turned to face him from his end of the roof.

"You can't just interrupt someone when they're in the middle of their victory walk." I fumed. "It's common knowledge, honestly." Muttering to myself I span myself back round to face the door, reaching out to it.

"For when you answered my question, you didn't say it was dance you loved…" He paused for a moment and I continued to look at the door. _Where was he going with this?_

I slowly turned back around once more to look back at him only to find he wasn't there. Drawing my eyebrows together in confusion, I peered closer into the bitter cold darkness, walking down the stone steps from the door to see nothing but statues in the distance. Unsure of what was going on, I shook my head and retreated back up the stairs.

"It was the arts." A low mummer came from behind me but this time I didn't turn around. "The arts can mean a variety of things within the theatre, Mademoiselle. A slip of the tongue perhaps?" He was mocking me, I could tell. I could practically feel the ego radiating off him. _Arrogant bastard. _"Or could it possibly be…" I felt cold leather being placed under my chin before my head was gently brought to the side to face him, his masked face hovering above mine. "-that there is more to you than meets the eye, Mademoiselle." Every breath and every word he uttered was like a small caress against my face and I could not help but be drawn into his azure eyes, though I was quickly jolted out of my revere with a small tug as he pulled my face that slight bit closer to his.

I continued to stare at him as he did me, he however was attempting to read me like a book as far as I could tell. Reading me with his eyes, as if trying to discover something. He seemed intrigued where as I was curious…_ What is going on…?_

"What is it your that your hiding?" He muttered as he continued to look down on me. I remained silent as a mini battle raged through my head. _Gwen, you're an idiot._ You think I don't know that? _He's onto you, what happened to 'laying low' at your time here._ That plan went out the window earlier thanks to Tala! _Dancing isn't exactly going to get you too noticed is it, especially by this guy. It's the singing you've got to avoid._ I know that! _You do realize he's so very close to finding out that it's not only dance you do? _Unfortunately…._ You do also realize that if he finds out, it could lead to being 'noticed' by others and the possibility of being 'discovered' could result in the slight chance of changing the events of this…movie. _Unfortunately . _And you do also realize that your staring at him like an utter idiot. _Unfortu-wait what…

And it turns out I was. However, on a good note, he seemed to be blankly staring at me too as if waiting for an answer which, if I'm quite honest, was not about to give. Swiftly, I removed his hand from under my chin and swung open the door. Taking a quick glance behind at Erik, I gave him nervous smile.

"Goodnight, Sir." Before he could reply, I abruptly slammed the door shut behind me and descended the spiral staircase in haste, avoiding the wrath of the Phantom.

* * *

><p>I made my way to the stage to find not only the woman I was looking for, but also to see Tristan being flocked by many of the ballet rats, each one begging and pleading to be a lead with him. He looked like an owner trying to control his back of dogs as I watched a mix of displeasure, panic and annoyance etched on his face as he tried to get a word in among the flocking crowds. Letting a small laugh out at his displeasure, I made my way over to none other than Madame Giry who was currently stretching her leg out on one of the wooden barres.<p>

"Madame Giry..?" I had grabbed her attention and she smiled upon seeing me.

"Ah, hello my dear." She removed her leg from the barre and turned to face me. "Is there something you need?" She asked.

"Actually, it isn't something I need, but instead something you need." I informed her, and her eyebrow arched upwards. "I understand you're in need of a dancer?" I inquired, and I could see a smile begin to form on her face.

"Yes my dear, I believe we are."

"And I was wondering, if the offer still stands… " I trailed off but from the smile etched on her lips, I was sure she understood what I meant and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Welcome to the Corps Du Ballet, Guinevere."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if i made Erik a bit OOC, but i hope you enjoyed this Chapter.<strong>

**Last weekend I had a major POTO movie marathon (I'm sooo sad) . I managed to watch-**

**Phantom of the Opera -1925 and the 1929 version of it. **

**Phantom other Opera - 1943**

**Phantom of the Opera 1962 **

**Phantom of the Opera - 1983**

**Phantom of the Opera - 1987 - Cartoon version and it was hilarious.. apart from the end : ( **

**Phantom of the Opera - 1989 - Featuring Robert Englund! A darker version but I still enjoyed it. **

**Phantom of the Mall: Eric's Revenge- 1989 **

**Phantom of the Opera - 1990 - A adored this Phantom, he was just so sweet and adorable.. I cried**

**Phantom of the Opera - 1998 - I'm sorry to anyone who liked this version but it was such a disappointment, I could have a very long angry rant about it but to shorten it… worst Phantom interpretation ever… but on the upside he reminded me of riffraff…that is an upside, right? **

**Phantom of the Opera -2004 - ILOVEGERARDBUTLER!..nuff said. **

**And Love Never Dies- 2010 **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if i made any mistakes and thankyou for reading. Till next time. x **


	17. Lies and Consequences

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or anything that is in anyway associated with the book, musical or movies. I only own my OC****'****s.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Welcome to the Corps Du Ballet, Guinevere.<em>_"_

* * *

><p>"I shall go and inform the managers of your decision, my dear.." She informed me, I nodded in reply. As she walked onto the stage I too followed as she continued to speak. "You also understand that though it is late we shall begin practise as soon as I return?" And thus, it seemed her role as strict dance teacher had begun.<p>

"I understand." I replied, continuing to follow her.

"Good. Now then….Girls!" I jerked back at her strident voice but followed her gaze to the now silent ballet dancers who had Tristan crammed in the centre of their large pack. "This is no way to behave." She informed them sternly.

"But Madame, we were onl-" A tall, stick like, brunette interjected, only to be stopped by Madame Giry.

"I will here none of it girls. We use this time for practise and rest, not for flirting whenever you see it fit. In your own time girls." With a pointed glare, she made her way backstage before the girls started calling off after her.

"Madame! You have yet to tell us who will be lead!"

"We've worked so hard for this!"

"Who will dance with, Tristan?!"

"Why me of course." The brunette from earlier fluttered her eyes flirtatiously up at him before the other girls protested, however Tristan grimaced at the flocking girls.

"Girls." Madame Giry gained their attention once more and they awaited her verdict. "The role has been filled." With that she walked away to the managers office as gasps and small murmurs made there way amongst the dancers before a blonde one stepped up.

"By who?" Her thick French accent was laced with outrage.

"Yeah! Who's better than me?" A small, American, red head voiced.

"Everyone, Mary- Ellen, everyone."

"Oh no, don't tell me." All eyes was back on the stick brunette, who I now acknowledged as the 'leader' you could say. "It's little Miss Nobody over there isn't it." She sneered, jerking her head over to me.

"'Little Miss Nobody' has a name." I mocked her high pitched tone with my hands on my hips. "And could you quiet down, not all of us like to listen to that hideous thing you call a voice." _Where did that come from?_ Many of the dancers gasped and I saw the small American suppress her laughter behind her hand.

"Why- why you little whore!" She screeched in fury. Clearly no one had ever talked back to her before. _This could be fun._

"Actually, still a virgin." I grinned. "Which clearly isn't the case for you."

"Ooooooo" The ballet girls chorused.

"Shut it!" The brunette screeched before glaring daggers back at me. _She didn't deny it._ "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"No I haven't, and to be quite honest… I couldn't care less." I told her. Stepping out of her little crowd, she stormed in front of me before 'properly' introducing herself.

"I am Matilda Ellis, eldest and most experienced out of all the ballet dancers." _Matilda Ellis! I remember this one. _

"Experienced in what? Because from what I've been told-" I lowered my voice and whispered so only she could hear. "-it isn't ballet."

"Who's been feeding you this filth!?" I grinned whilst her shrill voice echoed from the stage in rage, drawing some of the ballerinas closer to our conversation whilst the others continued to crowd and flirt with Tristan although he attempted to escape the pining girls.

"A Friend. I think you may remember a man by the name of Jedediah West." Her eyes seemed to widen in recognition but they soon narrowed into pure hatred at me. "And I believe the only filth here, is you." Another serious of gasps filled the auditorium. "I hate to be mean Matilda, I really do-" I stated genuinely before continuing. "But from what I've heard, not only have you got _many _people fired from this theatre with false accusations of harassment, you've also made these girls lives miserable." I pointed to the ballet girls who were beside us.

"I have done no such thing, these girl idolize me." She spoke highly of herself, clearly she had no care for anyone other than herself.

"Idolize you!" I repeated ludicrously. "They're bloody frightened of you!"

"Who speaks such things? These girls _love_ me!"

"Not from what I've been told. I believe you'll remember a certain ex-ballerina who goes by the name of Christine Daae."

"Ah…her." She sneered. "Always trying to steel my limelight. She was a nuisance and a gossip."

"Yes, she is. And I, quite frankly, never believed anything she uttered about someone unknown to me, until now that is. She was right about you however…you are 'pure evil', in her words." _In my words, the list would be endless…._

"I could not care less what you think of me, your all jealous." An arrogant smile filled her face but it quickly dimmed as I released a small giggle.

"Jealous, of you! What do I have to be jealous of? The fact that your easy on the eye-" The smugness returned to her face, before I finished with- " -or the fact that you're an easy shag." The ballerinas stood in silence, with mouths agape in disbelief that someone had stood up to their 'leader'.

Pure and utter hatred burned in her eyes and I could have sworn I heard a growl emit from her throat.

"Why you pathetic waste of life! At least I have a family that wants me! We all know your story after all. 'Gwen, The poor, innocent, helpless, defenceless, bla bla bla bla._'_. " Matilda mocked as I narrowed my eyes. "I bet your mother 's thankful she doesn't have to deal with you any longer." _Shut up. _"Who'd want a mongrel like you for a daughter, I know I wouldn't. I bet she loathed you just like your father. "She paused to look at me in pure disgust as she turned her nose up at me. "Look at you, no wonder your father beat you. Anything would be an improvement from the tragic excuse that you are." Her laughter echoed around us and it was now my turn to stare at her in distain.

"Your pathetic Matilda." It was Tristan, he had finally managed o get out of the flocking crowd of girls. I could hear him make his way over, but I dare not look at him, I just continued glaring at Matilda.

"Don't pretend to play hero for her sake, Tristan." Her voice was sickly sweet when she uttered his name. "She's not worth it."

"She's worth much more then you'll ever be." He defended, taking a stand beside me.

"She's just jealous. She knows it's true. No one wanted her, nor does anyone want her now." _Don't listen to her. _I clenched my hands at my sides and stared blankly at the ground.

"Matilda, back off." He growled but she seemed to ignore his warning as she continued.

"I bet it wasn't child birth that killed your mother, it was you."

* * *

><p>"<em>She's dead! Dead! And do you know why? YOU!" He was drunk again, but when wasn't he? "Your a disgrace as a daughter. I'm ashamed to call you mine!"<em>

* * *

><p>I squeezed my eyes tight. <em>Don't listen to her<em>."She couldn't bare another day with you as a daughter and took her own _little _life away. She knew the son in her stomach would be a better child than you ever were." _Lies!_

* * *

><p>"<em>How is it my fault?! I loved her just as much as you did, maybe even more!" I screamed over his relentless rants of rage.<em>

"_Don't play fucking innocent! I know you wanted her dead. Ever since you heard about the child in her stomach, you wanted him gone! You just couldn't stand the thought of not being 'Mummy's little angel." But just because he was drunk, it didn't mean his words hurt any less._

* * *

><p>"Matilda…" Rage. That was all that was evident in Tristan's voice, but did she listen…no.<p>

"Even your own father hated you." _He was upset…_

* * *

><p>"<em>I loved her and the child in her stomach! Don't play the blame game with me! I loved them, unlike I could ever say for you!"<em>

"_Do. Not. Lie. To me!"_

* * *

><p>"Beating you was probably the only reason he enjoyed having you around." <em>Stop…<em>

* * *

><p><em>My cheek throbbed as he drew his hand back.<em>

"_You're a murderer! Your own mother and your own brother. Innocents! You're the reason she's dead and don't deny it!"_

* * *

><p>"Matilda, I'm warning you!" His gruff voice and heavy breaths was the only reminder he was beside me at that point.<p>

"I suppose the only thing that could have made you a better daughter was by being all you'll ever be good for." She paused and like a deadly whisper as she uttered the words- "A whore." Her laughter rang endlessly through my ears and her words were like knives to the chest.

* * *

><p>"<em>I never killed he-" Slap.<em>

"_Don't talk back to me, you little whore!"_

* * *

><p>Tristan's face was one full of fury as he glared at Matilda in distain, grasping he arm in a painful hold.<p>

"Apologise, Matilda." He growled in scorn at her but she seemed amused by the ordeal.

"Why, is she going to cry?" She mocked in a childish tone, before she looked over to me. "Oh dear lord, she is." She gloated at my suffering and _petty_ tears as I looked away from her. "Like I said…worthless." Matilda hissed.

* * *

><p>"<em>You're worthless." The grip on my hair never lessened as I was dragged down the corridor.<em>

* * *

><p>"Matilda!" Tristan's howled in rage, jerking her to face him. "Though you may be a woman, it does not mean you are exempt to punishment. Get down off your high horse or I won't think <em>twice<em> before doing something drastic." His voice was low and menacing as he looked her in the eyes. "Leave. Her. Alone."

Fear. It was in her eyes but not evident in her face nor her body language. She wasn't going to admit defeat, she was too highly strung for that. Instead, she gave a small scoff and stared at him curiously.

"Why are you defending her, Tristan. She's nothing." _Nothing…_

* * *

><p>"<em>You're nothing." He hissed, ramming his knee into my stomach.<em>

* * *

><p>"She's a nobody."<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't want you." Clutching my hair in his hand, he threw my head against the wall. My cries ignored as I felt moisture fall from my eyes and my head. "Nobody does."<em>

* * *

><p>"Matilda…"<p>

"You could do so much better-" She whispered flirtatiously into his ear. "-then a whore."

* * *

><p><em>Pain. From every hit. From every kick. From every word. Like a rag doll, my body was carelessly thrown to the floor, the copper taste staining my taste buds, the crimson blood dripping from my lips.<em>

_My own father looked down on me in distain and loathing as my vision grew hazy, darkness clouding my mind.. _

"_Filthy whore." He muttered before the sting returned to my cheek and darkness both consumed me and saved me from the pain. For now._

* * *

><p>Tristan was practically shaking, holding back the animal within. "Why you-"<p>

"LADIES!" All eyes turned swiftly onto the speaker, all eyes but mine. Words ceased and worry etched onto the face of none other than Matilda Ellis.

"Madame Giry." Fear laced her voice, though she tried to mask it with surprise. Ripping her arm from Tristan's grasp, she gave a false smile. "How are yo-"

"That is quite enough from you, Miss. Ellis. _Quite _enough." She was harsh in her words and looked at Matilda furiously.

"I don't know what you mea-" Innocence did not suit her.

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Lies did. "Ladies, to your rooms please." Madame Giry instructed. They didn't need to be told twice, nor did they want to face the wrath of an angered Madame Giry. They all scampered off the stage, each pushing and elbowing one another to make it up the wooden stairs and only when she was sure they were out of ear shot did she begin speaking once again. "I shall later decide on a suitable punishment for you." Matilda's eyes widened in fury.

"Punishment? Your giving _me_ a punishment? For what, she started it!" She accused, pointing to where I stood, now isolated from the group.

"No she didn't!" Tristan interjected. "You know fully well you took it too far, and to bring her parents into this!"

"Stop taking her side! She's a liar! Those tears aren't real, she's just seeking attenti-"

"Miss. Ellis! Not another word from you!" Madame Giry ordered sternly. "Go to you room." At Matilda's defiance, she repeated herself. "Go to your room, at once." With narrowed eyes, Matilda stormed away from the stage but turned back to look at me with pure hatred.

"You deserved _every_ little thing your father did to you. Every. Little. Thing." Before she scurried off the stage, seemingly proud of herself.

The faint patter of her feet against the wooden stairs was carried throughout the auditorium till it could be heard no more. I could feel both Tristan and Madame Giry's gaze from the distance they stood, but still I did not look up. I kept my eyes tightly shut and bit my lip to hold in the muffled whimpers and my quivering lip, though there was no way to contain the silent tears. The silence was however, short lived.

"My Dear…" She was concerned, that much I could tell from her voice. She seemed unsure of what to say at this moment in time, so I decided to save her from doing so. Wiping the tears from my eyes and cheeks, I looked over to her and plastered on a smile. _Deep breaths._

"Madame,…would it be possible if I were to take a short break?" But sometimes even a smile, can't hide the pain._ Deep calming breaths._

"Of course, My dear." Nodding in thanks, I turned away. Making it to the backstage exit, I roughly slammed the door open, finding myself in a dimly lit corridor. As the door swung silently shut behind me, I slumped against the wall and released a shaky breath. At this point I didn't care if anyone saw, nor if anyone was listening as the tears began to flow once again. I slid slowly down the wall, my hands covering my face, tears and my anguished cries.

I felt doors open, ones that I tried to keep under lock and key for as long as I could. The tormenting memories clouding my mind once again. The words that flowed from Matilda's lips so easily rang endlessly in my ears.

"_I bet it wasn't child birth that killed your mother, it was you." _

Constantly.

"_Even your own father hated you." _

Echoing.

"_You deserved every little thing your father did to you. Every. Little. Thing." _

And the worse part is…

"_A whore."_

"_She's nothing." _

"_She's a nobody." _

"_Worthless." _

I believed her.

* * *

><p>Creak went the door and I knew I had company, though I did not spare them a glance. The voices still held my attention; the names and memories drowned in my tears; my small cries of distress, conflicting with the voices, inaudible to ears were still subdued by my hands.<p>

A heavy weight was placed on my shoulders and I felt warmth by my side, followed by light breathing in contrast with my uneven breaths.

"Gwen." It was Tristan. "Gwen, don't listen to her." He advised me, his voice gentle. Removing my hands from my face, I gazed at him. My eyes red as tears continued to flow, my body trembling and my voice shaking.

"Wh-why not?" I asked absurdly. "It's tru-"

"Don't you dare say it's true." He interrupted before I could finish, his voice firm and direct.

"But she makes a point, Tristan!" I declared before he could say something else. "A nobody, pathetic, worthle-"

"You are _none_ of those things." He professed, looking me dead in the eye. "Every sentence, every _word_ she utters are lies, Gwen. Every one of them."

"Bu-but she is right. He said- said the same things." The shake in my voice wouldn't ease and neither did my frantic breathing.

"Who said the same thi-" He seemed to catch on as he looked at me once more, his face etched with pity and anger. "Your father." I gave a small nod at his low voice and bowed my head down. I felt his arm around my shoulders pull me closer to him, close so I could bury my face in the crook of his neck and I felt him gently stroke my hair as I tried to ease the tears.

"Now whose the improper one." I mumbled into his shoulder and I heard a small laugh escape his lips before my unsteady breathing was all that flled the room. After a few moments, my breathing eased and the tears were silent lone ones as I let my mind wonder blankly.

"They're lieing you know."

"Huh?" I looked up at him confused till I let out a sigh, understanding who he referring to. "Tristan, just leave it." I practically begged with gloomy eyes.

"No, Gwen." He protested, moving himself to sit in front of me. "You need to understand that these…these _lies_ you've been fed aren't the truth. Ignore every word that Matilda ever uttered to you, she's filled with nothing but selfish thoughts and hate for others." I remained silent, looking anywhere but him as he placed my hands within his larger ones. "As for the man who you once called '_Father'_,-" The word was dripping with bitterness as it passed his lips, his grip tightening slightly as his hands held mine. " - he needed to open his eyes." I gave him a quizzical look, not understanding what he meant "Because when I look at you, do you know what I see?" He asked me.

"Look, Tristan, like I said leav-"

"I see a woman." He interposed, persistent into making me see otherwise. "A woman who is caring, thoughtful, compassionate and willing. A woman who shows beauty both inside and out." His beaming smile continued to grow as he continued speaking. "A woman who, despite her unpleasant past, spends nearly all her days laughing, jesting and smiling. A beautiful smile I know others and myself look forward to seeing everyday." I couldn't help but let a small smile grace my lips at his compliments. "A woman who, for the first time, managed to resist the charms of none other than Jedediah West." A small laugh escaped us both. His hand reached out to my face, brushing a lone tear from my face before cupping my cheek with his hand. "A woman who is frowned on for using vulgar language in the presence of others, yet-" He leaned towards me, gazing into my eyes and whispered- "-it makes her all the more special."

Smiling at him, I embraced him with a hug entwining my arms around his waist. He returned the hug, slowly wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"I would never change a thing about you Gwen, flaws or none." He murmured into my hair. I only hugged him tighter in response. Letting him go, he took my hands in his once again and continued speaking. "And I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Tristan, you have _nothing _to apologise for." I told him absurdly.

"But I do. I couldn't help you then…but it doesn't meant I don't want to now. I know I can never truly understand what it was like for you but I still want to help you through this Gwen, though I can't help you forget, I can help you from suffering." Sincerity. Every word he spoke was full of it, as were his eyes as he continued. "I want to be there for you, Gwen. I care about you. "

Taking my hands out of his, I wrapped my arms around him once again.

"Thank you." I breathed into his neck.

"Your welcome." He returned both the hug and reply before I pulled away and smiled at one another.

"Madame Giry is probably wondering where we are." I informed him. He looked at me in both surprise and delight.

"Your still going to go for the part?"

"Of course. I made a promise and I tend to keep my promises." I enlightened him. Grinning at me, he lifted himself from the floor before reaching his hand out to me. Smiling up a him, I took his hand and let him pull me up from the floor.

"Shall we, Mademoiselle?" He asked, holding out his elbow.

"We shall." I replied. Looping me arm through his, we made our way through the backstage doors and back to Madame Giry.

* * *

><p>"Plié, <em>lift<em>, spin… 2.. 3.. 4, down, pirouette, hold her, Tristan, and embrace." Madame Giry instructed as we practised, finishing with me in Tristan's arms. "Excellent, my dear."

So far we had been dancing for roughly around four hours, with the odd break of course, and my feet were in agony.

"I think that is enough for tonight you two. We shall continue tomorrow and work a bit more on the lifts. For now, to bed with you both, it has been a very long day."

"Thank you, Madame." _Thank God! _With that, I departed from the stage and made my way up the wooden staircase.

"Hold up!" I heard Tristan shout from behind.

"What, I'm tired." I moaned.

"You're not going anywhere without a goodbye and an explanation." I groaned in protest. "You dance"

"Look, how about a goodbye now, explanations later?" He crossed his arms in response. "Ugh, I used to dance, there you go. Now please let me go to bed." I pleaded with him.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"But, I'll expect an explanation tomorrow." He informed me. I groaned once again.

"There's nothing to explain. Now, goodnight Tristan." Ignoring anything else he had to say, I hopped up the stairs and made my way up to mine and Tala's room, extremely eager to be reunited with my bed.

* * *

><p>Closing the door behind me, I spotted the gentle rise and fall of the sheets on the bed and noted that Tala was indeed asleep, and if I didn't believe so before the odd snore that escaped her lips defiantly confirmed it. Glancing over to my own bed, I hastily untied the ribbons of the ballet shoes Madame Giry had given me and discarded them onto the floor before scampering over and leaping onto the bed.<p>

A smile graced my lips as I sank into the bed, my body feeling at ease.

"I missed you old friend." I sighed, closing my eyes. Too tired to change out of the ballet attire I was forced to wear, I began to drift off to sleep.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Until that happened of course.

Tala abruptly flung herself forward into a seated position n her bed, the scream awaking her from her slumber.

"What was that?" We both asked simultaneously, spearing glances of confusion at one another. We waited a while longer, to see if it would be heard again, to make sure it wasn't a false alarm.

Still silence.

"Well, I'm going back to bed." I told Tala, flinging myself back down onto the mattress. Closing my eyes once more, I sighed.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Oh, come on!" I cried, removing myself from my bed and making my way to the door. I could here Tala grumble from behind.

"I was sleeping."

Grasping the handle, I flung the door open. My ears were met with the sound of multiple cries and terrified screams. I looked at Tala, wide eyed with worry. She returned the look. Without hesitation, we both darted down the corridors, following the piercing cries that echoed through the Opera House.

It wasn't long till we found our destination.

A cluster of ballerina's were stood with one another outside one of the many coat room closets, either sobbing, hugging or gawping in terror. One of them was even on their knees, shaking, looking absolutely distraught, but what I noticed about her was whilst she had one hand poised over her mouth, the other was trembling, pointing to the direction of the coat room door. Motioning Tala to follow, we approached the door, seeing it slightly ajar, and pushed against it.

"Girls, what is going on It is late." The voice of Madame Giry came from behind but me and Tala continued to open the door.

"I-I-I-in there Mad-Madame. It's..it's…" A ballerina blubbered from the crowd unable to finish her sentence.

"What is going on, Girls?"

"I-In there." Another repeated to her.

Looking up, I couldn't help shudder, my jaw dropped and I stared in disbelief.

"What gir- Oh my goodness." Madame Giry inhaled from behind.

Before us hung another victim of the magical lasso. Before us swung a lifeless body, sheer terror remained in their open eyes. Before us was none other than, Matilda Ellis.

* * *

><p><strong>Dundundun. Very angsty I know, I just wanted to get some of Gwen's past out the way and I thought what better time to do it. Hope this chapter wasn't too bad and now with angst out the way we can go back to being happy happy, I guess.<strong>

**Also, I want to thank everyone that has favourited, alerted and reviewed this story so far. It means a lot to me that you actually take the time to read this story, let alone favourite or comment, and being that it's the first story I've ever properly written before it means soooooo much. So thankyouu all! See you nexy time : ) xx**


	18. Guilt and a Show

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or anything that is in anyway associated with the book, musical or movies. I only own my OC****'****s.**

* * *

><p><em>Before us hung another victim of the magical lasso. Before us swung a lifeless body, sheer terror remained in their open eyes. Before us was none other than, Matilda Ellis.<em>

* * *

><p>"Who would do such a thing?" Dan questioned, more to himself than anyone else.<p>

It had been at least over an hour since the discovery of Matilda's body. Word of her death had spread rapidly and by now the entire Opera House was aware of the 'accident', as the managers had referred to it. Some members just shrugged it off, uncaring as to her death; others, however, were either weeping or panicked, terrified that they might be next.

Currently, I was seated backstage on the lavish bed from Il Muto with both Jed and Tristan sat next to me, each wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Dan and Tala were seated opposite us on the plush sofa- also a prop from Il Muto. Tristan had updated the others on who Matilda was-though Jed was already more than _acquainted _with her- and what had recently occurred between me and her… you can guess who wasn't at all happy with what had transpired.

"Who cares? She deserved it, the _bitch._" Tala stated bitterly.

"Well said, Creek." Jed agreeably nodded.

"No, she didn't." I differed earnestly.

"Gwen, from what you've all told me, she was an ungrateful cow who made people miserable."

"She almost got me fired!" Jed added.

"And it's not likely she'll be missed too much." Tala added, to which everyone in the group nodded in agreement. I shook my head lightly in disagreement and looked at them with profound sadness.

"Just because she was different, doesn't mean she should have to die."

"Different?! She was evil; cruel; uncaring-" As Tala listed a number of things, Jed also joined in.

"Ungrateful; pathetic; spoilt."

"And the way she spoke to you, Gwen, it was completely improper and unacceptable." Tristan added the conversation. "She hurt you." He voiced with a gentle whisper as I gazed at him with gloomy eyes.

"He's right, Gwen." Dan finally spoke for the first time, his voice small.

"So what? Just because you dislike her and her personality means we can decide if it was _right_ for her to die?" I stressed, livid at the words that had so easily flown from their mouths. My sudden outburst caused them too each lower their heads, reflecting on my words.

"It's not like we would ever have a death wish upon anyone, Gwen." It seemed that Tristan was the one to brake the silence of shame. "But what's done is done, and none of us can change that." He reminded me. I let out a sorrowful sigh and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I know." I admitted but barley audible to their ears. "I don't mean to be angry guys, I'm just tired."

"It's been a long day, Gwen. Sleep, you need it." He muttered, wrapping his arm more securely around me.

"You sure?" I asked, looking up at him. He glanced down at me before offering me a gentle smile.

"Of course." Nuzzling my head into his neck, I closed my eyes and let out a small sigh.

"Of course, anything for you my darling, Guinevere." The mocking voice of Jed obviously followed after Tristan's offer.

"Shut it, Jed."

"Lover boy, I'm just voicing your conscience."

The rest of their conversations flew right over me, anything anyone said did. My thoughts were still on Matilda. It was obvious who had done it and Tala knew it to. It truly upset me to know others thought her death was _acceptable_. That they didn't mind. That no one would care; but I did.

I didn't care that she'd hurt me, not anymore. Though my pain was emotional and can torment the mind like a pounding headache that lasts a lifetime, but at least I'm able to still see the light of day. She didn't deserve death, no one does.

I was unable to shake the plaguing anger; from my mind, nor the feeling of regret and guilt. I feel consumed by it, like I'm drowning in it. Why? _Because I knew._ Her death, was because of the argument; her words; my words. _Me. _It weighed down on me like a ton of bricks. Deep down, I knew why. _I'm the reason she's dead… and there's nothing I can do._

My final thoughts swam endlessly round my mind before I was eventually claimed by sleep and by peace.

* * *

><p>"Oi." I felt a constant jabbing against my arm as well as an irritating voice from above. Rolling away from the persistent prodding the voice invaded my hearing again. "Gwen, get the hell up. Don't make me do something drastic." It was Tala. A very moody Tala by the sounds of things.<p>

"Go away. Me is sleeping." I mumbled, keeping my back turned to her. With a fluid tug, the blanket was ripped away from my sleeping form. Suddenly feeling very exposed, I flung myself forward into a seated position.

"Okay, I'm up!" I huffed before glancing around the room. "Hey, how'd I get back in here?" I asked her.

"The pig decided to play _Mr. Chivalry_ and took you to bed." She replied uninterested.

"Pig..? Oh, Tristan! That was nice of him." I mused, she just hummed in response.

"Madame Giry wants to see you by the way. It's already 10 o'clock and she wants you to fit in as much rehearsal time as possible." She informed me, before storming to the door.

"Hey!" I hollered.

"What?!"

"What's got you all…moody?" I asked. She huffed before replying-

"I'll tell you about it later." With that she stormed out the room, slamming the door behind her causing me to jump. Gazing awkwardly around the room in silence, I slowly removed myself from the bed.

"What a lovely wake up call that was."

Changing into my borrowed ballet kit and shoes, I pulled my hear back into a large bun before making my way to the stage for rehearsals. _1 day left till show day. _

"Bourrée en couru, one, two three, four, one, two, three, four- excellent, Gwen. Now glissade. Position yourself Tristan… and _Lift_! Grand jeté, Gwen, turn…and embrace. Excellent you two. Take a break why don't you whilst I see to the others." Completing Madame Giry's instructions, she wandered over to the stretching dancers whilst I removed myself from Tristan's arms.

"I did it!" I squealed, a huge smile plastering my face.

"Yes you did." Tristan agreed, smiling with me.

"That's it! The whole dance!"

"Indeed it is."

"Finall-Ahhhh!" Was all I got about before bursting into a fit of giggles as Tristan span me around, chuckling along with me. Easing to a stop, he placed me on the ground and held me in front of him.

"Now to put it all together." He reminded me, making me groan in response. "It won't be too difficult for you, Gwen. You have every other move perfected." His attempts to assure me didn't stop me from complaining.

"It took me over _two hours_ to manage the sparrow lift, let alone manage the Bourree en…cou…coocoo thing. And like I say, nothing is perfect."

"But you were able to accomplish it. Don't be so negative about yourself." He advised me, tucking a loose curl behind my ear out of the many that had come loose from the hours of rehearsal.

"I know, it's just…with all the recent events that have gone on…" I paused, unknowing how to finish.

"Gwen. It's past." Grasping my chin with a gentle touch, he tilted it upward and smiled down at me. "Believe in yourself. I know I do." I couldn't help but smile at him and his words.

"Thank you." I whispered before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. I let lose small giggles at the stunned expression on his face.

"Alright you two, let us begin once again." The piercing voice of Madame Giry seemed to bring him out of his reverie before acknowledging my laughter, earning a playful glare from him. "From the begging please. Then we shall try it with the others."

After five more excruciating hours of dancing, Madame Giry saw it fit to give us all an hours brake in which I was going to spend in my room, relaxing. That was until I discovered Tala was in the room, creating a tense and aggravated feel to the room.

"May I ask, what's got you in a huff then?" I asked, jumping onto my bed.

"Things." Disregarding my words she presumed reading her book as if I had never spoken.

"Things like…?" I pressed, determined to get some kind of answer out of her.

"Things like things."

"A serious answer, if you please."

"How about no." Turning over to the next page of her book, she hummed lightly, persistent in ignoring me.

"Tala." No response. "Tala….Helloooooo?" Huffing, I reclined back on my bed, continuing to look at her. "I don't get it. What's come over you so suddenly?" Again no answer. Rolling my eyes, I positioned my arms behind my head and closed my eyes. _I may as well make the most of this break and sleep. _That was the plan, till someone knocked on the door.

"Someone's at the door." Droned Tala, earning a frown from me.

"No, really?" I exclaimed sarcastically before approaching the door. Swinging the door open, I came face to face with an unknown character.

He was wearing a sharp suit and the only signs of facial hair he had was his sideburns. He had dull grey eyes and stood over me by a few inches and if I had to guess, I would say he was 23 ish, 24 maybe.

"Good evening." He greeted, whilst I awkwardly waved.

"Urm, hi."

"I'm looking for a Miss Tala Creek, I heard this was where she was staying." He inquired. From behind I could hear the sound of Tala scuttling about from the other end of the room.

"Yes it is." I informed him. "Excuse me, not meaning to be rude but…who are you?" I asked him uncertainly.

"Oh goodness! How rude of me. My name is Tobias Harrison, pleasure to meet you." Placing a feather-like kiss on m hand I slowly wiped it unnoticeably on my skirt.

"Lovely to meet you too. I'm Gwen." I introduced myself.

"Oh, I know. You caused that big scene when Wendy Rowane upped and left." He stated in a jovial tone whilst I stared back at him unamused. Giving a small cough, he quickly changed the subject. _Smart boy._ "So, is she present?" He asked.

"Well,-" Leaning my head round the door I noticed Tala sending me a mixture of large arm gestures and constantly mouthing the word 'No'. Making a 'shooing' gesture with her hands, I turned back to face Tobias. "-you see, at the moment she's….you see she's..-she's…sleeping." _Nice save._

"Sleeping? At this hour?" He questioned absurdly.

"7 o'clock is rather late." I countered. He looked at me rather unsure. "It has been a-a long day after all." I added.

"You would be correct there, Miss." Agreeing with me, I saw him reach round to the side of the door, picking something off the small, oak table beside it. Suddenly, a large bouquet of pink tulips were thrust in my face. "Would you make sure that these get to her then?" Taking them from his hands, I nodded.

"Of course, Sir."

"It's Toby, Miss." He corrected me, to which I smiled. "Well, I best be on my way. Have a pleasant evening, Miss." With that, he wandered off down the hall as I closed the door. The next thing I was met with was Tala's anger.

"See! That's the problem!" She fumed, gesturing the door.

"What, Toby? What's wrong with him?" I asked ridiculously. Storming up to me, she yanked the bouquet of tulips out from my hands and thrust it out in front of her.

"This is what's wrong with him!"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Flowers aren't for everyone." I stated calmly, removing the bouquet from her hands.

"It's not just the flowers! He's strange, he pesters me endlessly!"

"What do you mean by pester?" I asked curiously.

"Well, this morning he asked me what my favourite colour was. After that he decides it's _alright_ to just sit next to me in the meeting and _then_ he asks my opinion on his new hat."

"Nooo, that bastard." I stressed out sarcastically. Tala nodded furiously before continuing.

"Then, he decided to ask me to see an opera with him. No thanks." Planting herself back on her bad, she huffed for a few moments before her breathing calmed.

"Better now?"

"A little bit." She admitted.

"Good enough." Placing the bouquet of pink tulips on Tala's vanity, I asked the nagging question. "So who is that guy anyway."

"Toby Harrison, works down in the reviewing department. An annoying guy who's happy waaaaaay to much." She described, her tone bored.

"He seemed nice." I offered my opinion which seemed to earn a 'you kidding me' look from Tala. "He does." I added causing her to role her eyes at me.

"Of course you would think so, little Miss Sunshine. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to step back into the peaceful world of my book." And with that, she was oblivious to anything around her as she stuck her nose back into her book.

Reclining back onto my bed, I shut my eyes once again, wanting to spend my time on break, sleeping.

* * *

><p>After a short rest, it was back to rehearsals. Time seemed to fly on by and before I knew it, It was already 10 o'clock. In that time Christine had come to talk to me, asking me if I was continuing on being her maid to which I answered 'I suppose'.<p>

Rehearsals however, were going great. We'd run through it it over and over again and there were only minor flaws which, according to Madame Giry, were 'Difficult to spot'. Pleased with how far we had all progressed, we were sent to bed early that night. Each and everyone of us were instructed to get a good nights rest in order for tomorrow night's performance, and, bloody hell did time go fast.

The next day seemed to fly by, and all too soon as I now found myself standing in the right wing of the stage with Tristan standing behind me, constantly whispering supportive comments and words in my ear. _Deep breaths_. As the scene transition began, we both prepared ourselves to enter the stage. When the scene was set, I was slowly led on by Tristan whilst doing the pas de bourrée couru. Coming to a halt centre stage, I gazed up at the spotlight and took no heed to the people in the audience. I wasn't doing this for them, I was doing this for my mother. With pride and a smile, Tristan took my hand in his own and led me in the dance.

The show could not have gone faster. With a standing ovation and flowers littering the stage, we each retreated to the halls, after all, it was where all the after-parties took place.

"I knew you could do it!" Tristan praised me, hugging me tightly and succeeding in lifting me off the ground.

"Thank you! Now, put me down please." Laughing, he eased me down back to the ground.

"You were brilliant, Little Lady." Jed's voice was my only warning before I was suddenly heaved off the ground once again, giggling as he span me around.

"Thanks, Jed." Easing me down in the ground, I leaning on him as I waited for the room to stop spinning.

"You were excellent, Gwen." Complimented Dan.

"Shut up, Daniels." Jed ordered.

"I'm only complimenting her!" Dan declared.

"Don't be so mean, Jed." I defended, giving Dan a small hug, causing him to turn red.

"He's blushing!" Chortled Jed, slapping his knee as he did so, causing me to role my eyes and smack him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Don't be a wuss."

"You were fantastic, lass." Turning round, I saw the old face of Fred.

"Fred!" I exclaimed, bringing him into a friendly hug. "It's been too long."

"Too much work, lass." He chuckled.

"Tell me about it." Jed droned, slinging his arm over my shoulder and belching in poor Dan's face.

"Jed, are you already drunk?" I asked concerned.

"Nope!" Popping the p, Tristan shook his head, seemingly not at all surprised.

"I'll get someone to take him to the room." Tristan told me.

"Why don't you just take him?" I asked.

"Because then you'd be left with those tw-" Looking behind me, it seemed Dan and Fred had already gone off for food and drink. "-on your own."

"I'll be fine." I assured him. "I think I'm going to turn in if I'm quite honest."

"Alright, if you're sure."

"I'm positive. Now go on after him because it seems he's already found his first female target for the night." I warned him.

"What?" Pointing behind him, it occurred to him that Jed was now following one of the female ballet dancers round the corner, leading them to god knows where. "Oh God. I'll meet you tomorrow, Gwen. I bid you goodnight." Placing a light kiss on my hand and giving me one last smile, he followed Jed in hot pursuit, leaving me to walk back to my room.

Closing the door behind me I made my way over to my bedside table. Taking out a match from the draws contents, I lit the few candles that occupied the table and watched as the dark was filled with a warm glow.

Guiding my way over to the vanity, I pulled out the pins securing my hair back in a tight bun, watching as the curls cascaded down my back one by one. Tousling my hair our, I gently ran my fingers through it. Reaching out for the hairbrush on my vanity, I noticed something else occupying my desk. A rose, this time lilac, wrapped in a delicate black ribbon.

_Lilac. A rare rose indeed. Meaning to feel both mystery and enchantment from it's receiver. It can also be used to communicate a feeling of majesty towards them as well as-_

"Guinevere." A voice addressed from behind. Glancing up at the mirror in front of me, I caught a glimpse of his white mask from behind.

"Good evening, Sir." I spoke flatly, turning round to meet his gaze.

He took a meagre step forward, his hand trembling as he reached out towards me.

"You're…you're ali-"

"We, need to talk." I gritted out with a stern glare.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooo, how's this going to go down? Quite a short chapter I'd say and sorry if there are too many errors compared to usual, it's just quite late here and my brains is sleeping. Anyway, thank you everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited this story, it means sooooo much to me. Hope you all had a great Christmas and I wish you all a happy new year! See you next time xx<strong>


	19. Late Night Dispute

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or anything that is in anyway associated with the book, musical or movies. I only own my OC****'****s.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Good evening, Sir.<em>_"__ I spoke flatly, turning round to meet his gaze._

_He took a meagre step forward, his hand trembling as he reached out towards me. _

"_You__'__re__…__you__'__re ali-__"_

"_We, need to talk.__"__ I gritted out with a stern glare._

* * *

><p>He abruptly stopped walking towards me and halted as I raised myself from my chair.<p>

"What… how are yo-"

"Why did you do it?!" I snapped.

He didn't answer, he only continued to stare at me.

"Well!" Shifting his gaze about the room for a second, he turned his back to me.

"What on earth is going on?" He muttered.

"What do you mean 'what's going on?'. It's not exactly something that is very hard to forget. "

"Well do enlighten me on the subject because at this point in time my dear, I haven't the foggiest."

"Oh, you _know _what I'm talking about." I sneered

"I will if you tell me woman!" Slamming his fist onto Tala's desk in front of him, papers abruptly toppling from their neatened pile.

"Don't even bother acting coy with me!" I spat, unamused by his childish games. "You know what you've done!" Looking as if he were about to oppose to my comment, I glared daggers at him. "Don't. You. _Dare _pretend you're innocent." I sneered.

"Mademoisel-"

"How could you! _She_ was innocent!"

"She wha-" He paused for a moment, his attention taken by something that lay on the desk before him. The distinct sound of taunt leather could be heard as he clenched his fists.

A soft sigh followed.

"I take it…you are referring to Mademoiselle Ellis." His voice was calm as spoke, keeping his back to me.

"'I take it, you're referring to Mademoiselle Ellis' Of course I'm referring to Miss bloody Ellis!" I mocked, fuming mad. "Who _bloody_ else?!"

"No need for such vulgar language."

"I'll be as _'_vulgar' as I fucking like, thank you very much." I sneered. "You see, it's not _every_ day someone you know seems to die."

"Ah yes, her death was quite…unfortunate." No remorse nor pity accompanied his voice. Sweeping a finger on the book shelf, he examined the dust collected on his glove." Sadly, accidents happen, Gw…Mademoiselle."

"Accidents…" I whispered. "Accidents!" Screaming, I marched over to him, jabbing a finger at his chest in utter frustration. "You know as well as I do that it was _no_ accident!"

"Calm yourself."

"Calm? You expect me to be calm! You killed her!" Waving my arms about like a lunatic, I hit him in fury. "She was _innocent!_"

"Please calm yourse-"

"You murdered her!"

"Guinev-"

"You murderer!"

Something in him snapped.

"Enough!"

Losing all composure, he seized my wrists within his tight hold.

"That is quite enough out of you." He hissed, gruffly. I did not relent and attempted to remove myself from his firm grip.

"You had no right!"

"You try my patience!" Tugging me closer, I groaned, his grip seeming to tighten.

His restricting hold soon seemed to take its toll as my thrashing grew weaker. A sigh of defeat left my lips.

Glancing up at him, I could not read his face. He just stared blankly ahead of him, seeming to avoid eye contact with me. Even as I looked up at him, staring, he would not return his usual angered glare. It was then I realised, it wasn't that he _hasn't _looked at me, nor _wasn't _looking at me. He _wouldn't_ look at me.

He hadn't since this dispute began.

"Why did you do it?" It was almost inaudible but he seemed to hear.

"Because…" He rasped.

"Because what?"

"I…" He was hesitant. This man was never hesitant about his actions.

It _unnerved _me.

"Tell me." I pressed.

"I don't wish to discuss this matt-"

"Please!" I cried in desperation. I had to know.

Was it my fault she was dead?

"Made-"

"TELL ME!"

"ENOUGH!"

Jerking me closer, I gasped. A twinge of fear struck me at the sudden action. It only took so much for me to remember that this man could kill me at any given moment and he wouldn't care.

And that scared me a lot more than I should have.

"I…I just don't understand." I whispered, not even bothering to struggle against him any longer.

"At this moment in time, I don't think any of us do." He sighed deeply. I narrowed my brows in confusion. _What on earth was he talking about_?

"Please, just answer my question." I was practically begging. "Why did you do it?" I asked, my voice small. Finally, he looked at me.

Looking at him was like staring into a storm, a tidal wave of emotion stirred within his gaze. Meeting his intense gaze, he removed his arms from my wrists before walking away from me. I turned myself and watched him as he wondered over to the large doors that led out to the balcony.

He gazed out at the city through the foggy windows, his back turned as I looked at him in curiosity and confusion. Slowly, I crept up behind him leaving a small distance between us.

"Please…" Moving his head, he glanced at me from behind. "Tell me…why?"

"Some things are unexplainable, Mademoiselle" He put simply, sighing as he turned his head to face the city once again. _Déjà vu… Where have I heard that sentence before? _Taking a step forward, I made it so I was almost directly behind him, gazing at him questioningly, but also dubiously.

"You told me the exact same thing the first time I met you." I enlightened him. He ignored me, so I decided to continue. _I'd be sure to get his attention_. "I believe you may recall that night because guess what! Oh yes, you also killed another person that night to." He turned himself stiffly to face me as I carried on. "Quite the coincidence, don't you think?" I provoked him that tiny bit more.

"If I remember correctly, you thanked me for his death, Mademoiselle." He reminded, looking down on me.

"I never thanked you for his death." I snapped. "I thanked you for saving me." I added softly. "I never wanted it to result in a man's death."

"He was a perverted, old fool." He responded bluntly, looking above me. "It needed to be done, he wanted to expose me."

"He died and for what purpose? Revenge? Punishment?" I stated ludicrously.

"He died because he was a meddlesome man who needed to learn his place." He bit out, staring down at me.

"You could have just given him a warning, not killed him!" I cried in frustration.

"I warned him a great many times, but did he take heed to my warnings? Obviously not."

"Did she take heed in your warnings?" I gritted out, narrowing my eyes up at him. "Or did she even get a warning?" Scowling down at me, he shot me an irritated look.

"It is in the past, Mademo-"

"Did she?" I pressed.

Silence.

"She didn't, did she!"

"No, I had no need to warn her." He snarled cruelly.

"You had need to kill her!" I retorted.

"Would you leave the matter be, woman!" He bellowed.

"I will not leave the matter be! You never answer my questions! You never answer anything!" I screamed, fisting my hands at my sides. "I've asked you countless times and I want an answer! Why?!"

As I looked up at him- nearly teary eyed- he stared down at me, processing my words, contemplating them. Continuing to glare up at him, I looked him in the eyes, almost begging. "Tell me!" I pleaded. His face was unreadable though his lips were moving, though they were silent. "Tell me! Why did you ki-" , grabbing my arms and pulling me to him, he roared-

"BECAUSE SHE HURT YOU!"

I gaped up at him, baffled as he gazed down at me intently.

His ragged breaths filled the silence, a _burning, _agonizing silence.

"Because she hurt you." He whispered, broken. His hands made a delicate decent down my arms,

Detaching my eyes from his, I looked off to the side, not quite knowing how to respond.

"Are you satisfied now?" He asked.

"She's dead…" I turned back to look at him once again. "…because of me?" I questioned him. "I'm the reason she died?" I bowed my head, shaking it slightly.

_It was me._

"By no means was it your fault." He objected.

"Of course it is!" I responded. "She's dead because of me! Because of the argument. Because. Of. Me!"

Removing myself from his hold, I walked over to my bed before slumping down onto it, clutching the bed post between my hands as I leant my head against it, releasing a long sigh.

"I'm the reason, for an innocent persons death."

"She was the 'devil', if I may put it lightly, Mademoiselle." He offered. "Though she didn't quite match myself, she too was like a plague to this Opera House. Unwanted, unneeded and an inconvenience to all who reside here, including myself." Though his attempts to convince me she was 'unneeded' were indeed convincing, it didn't help much.

"It doesn't matter if she was the 'plague' to you, or a bother to others. She was still a person." I reminded him.

Suddenly, a gloved hand found its way beneath my chin, tilting my head up gently to meet his saddened gaze.

"You are not the one to blame here. It is in no way your fault." His soft spoken words were genuine as he revealed a small smile. Grasping his hand from under my chin, I slowly removed it.

"Thank you, but I think we both know I'm to blame here." I informed him. Before I knew it, both his hands had enclosed mine within their gentle hold.

"You are not the reason." He stated once again, looking me dead straight in the eyes. "I saw you, crying…" He paused. "She made you cry and all rational thoughts flew from my mind." Glancing down at our entwined hands he continued- "Believe me when I say, you are not to blame." Looking up at him once more, I saw nothing but sorrow and something unfathomable.

"We're both to blame." I stated. Looking at him, he seemed to want to protest against my words. "_Both_ to blame." I whispered. I couldn't change the truth or the fact that it had happened ; It couldn't be undone and I had to come to terms with that.

"It would seem a _reasonable _verdict, though I must protest against it."

"Protest denied." I told him, giving a shaky smile before removing my hands from his grasp. Abruptly, he sank to his knees, his cape immediately folding behind in pursuit. He pressed his hands either side of my dangling legs and into the soft mattress.

"It would seem, Mademoiselle, I have forgotten to inform you as to why I came here in the first place."

I eyed his hands with caution, his fingers but an inch from my thighs.

"To tell you, you dance beautifully." He whispered, seeming to grow closer with his flattering words.

"Urm….thank you?" My breath hitched as his thumbs gently found my thighs and stroked them softly through the skirt.

"But, do not think you cannot improve. You have much to learn."

"Of course." I continued staring at his hands, unsure whether or not to move them. I felt uncomfortable at the intimacy, but a small flutter, an odd warmth. _A fever, maybe?_

"With the right teaching, it'll be perfect."

"Nothing can be perfect."

Gently, he reached out, his hand caressing the hair that lingered by my waist, that strange look in his eyes returning once more.

"That's where you're wrong."

"W..what?"

For what felt like hours we just stared at one another, one into the eyes of bewilderment, the other adoration and …tears? His eyes watered with unshed emotion, willing himself not to break.

_Who was this man before me? _

"What happened to you?" I breathed. His eyes seemed to widen a small fraction before closing abruptly.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You. You don't show affection, you don't comfort. You… you tried- _said_ my name." I was practically babbling to myself as I recalled the past few minutes. "You're acting…like a stranger."

His gaze suddenly grew more distant than my assessing one. He was thinking. Recalling something.

I shook my head slowly.

"What's changed?"

I felt his hand reach for my own, holding it in it's own delicate embrace.

"If it suits you, Guinevere, I should very much like to show you something."

"…What?" I asked curiously, watching what looked to be a small essence of a smile grow on his lips.

Gently, he pulled me from the bed, my hand still placed firmly in his delicate grasp and brought me before the large mirror, situated between both mine and Tala's beds. His reflection loomed over my petite one, silhouetted much like a ghost.

"My home."

I willed my jaw not to drop at the sudden suggestion. Surely, this were nothing more than a mere jest. First comfort, then kindness, then almost…an adoration? An odd friendship seemed to have formed. .

What had happened to the murderer whom I had wanted to throttle and cry at mere minutes ago?

Something wasn't right about him… but I wasn't sure I wanted to change that. It was nice to speak to the man he was, not the ghost of hatred he believed he be.

I liked him.

I willed myself to answer, turning myself to face him in his arms with a tender smile. Unfortunately, fate had not intended a dream to happen, nor my answer. Instead, Tala happened.

"Hello….Gwen you in there?"

I watched the door handle wriggle as she tried to make her way inside.

"Did you lock the door?" I asked

"I didn't want any interruptions." He practically growled. "_Blasted woman_." He hissed.

"One moment!" I called, sliding past Erik in order to make my way over to the door. However, his hand took hold of my wrist, abruptly tugging me back towards him. "Wha-" His hand tenderly placed itself beneath my jaw, tilting my gaze to meet his broken one. "Sir…"

Slowly, he brought himself to my level, a sob spurting from his half hearted smile. His thumb brushed my cheek as my hand sought his. A shudder wracked through him; eyes fluttering at the foreign contact.

"What's wrong?" I questioned in alarm, unsure how to react at his surge of emotions, an odd pain warping in my chest as I stared at him. He leaned into my hand, the cold of his cheek seeking the warmth of my palm. His eyes flashed open with such intensity my heart skipped a beat. Leaning closer, I could feel the warmth of his breath fanning across my face in sharp puffs as he tried to hold back the small tremors that so desperately wanted to be released.

"You are so beautiful."

I looked at him, utterly baffled. I couldn't move, I just…stared. A tender kissed was placed upon my forehead to which I remained stock still.

""Gwen!" Hastily, I turned myself away from him and looked at the door Tala was currently tapping vigorously on.

"Coming." I murmured, unable to fully fathom what just happened.

I searched the room, unable to look at him for the moment. I spied the moon, casting all oddities of shadows across the floor; I stared at the book shelf, the books gathering a collection of dust, the newspaper slightly crumpled on Tala's desk. I scrutinized the lilac rose that lay upon my vanity, wrapped in the black of mourning yet the petals reflect that of adoration and lov-

_No. _

I turned to glance back at Erik, to question, to reason, to find some excuse to what just happened, to what this means.

But he was gone.

Picking it up, I studied it once again.

"Love at first sight…"

* * *

><p><strong>Damn you Tala, Erik was a little…okay…VERY OOC, I'll admit it *sigh* But there's reasons, honest, it's not there just for the hell of it : ). Again, I'm sorry it's short compared to some others but I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you everyone who's favourited, followed and reviewed this story, it means SOOOOOOOO much. *hugs* See you next time xx<strong>


	20. A New-found Room and Failure Theories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or anything that is in anyway associated with the book, musical or movies, nor do I own any of the music used in this story. I only own my OC****'****s.**

_Gwen singing= i know, finally!_

* * *

><p><em>My eyes bulged out of my head as I began to comprehend the main meaning behind this rose. <em>

_This must be a mistake. A big mistake. A huge mistake. A GIGANTIC MISTAKE. _

"_Love at fist sight__…"__ I breathed._

* * *

><p>"Six, seven, eight, one, two, Point those toes, Gwen. Five, six, seven and straighten that leg…higher, Gwen!" Madame Giry instructed. "Hold it! One moment girls." She called out to the other dancers before making her way over to me. "Gwen, you must focus."<p>

"I know, Madame. My minds just…elsewhere at the moment." I confessed.

"Child, I don't mean to be cruel, but please resolve the matter quickly. The next performance is tomorrow, I want you to dance not wobble your way across the stage." She scolded.

"Yes, Madame." I replied monotone.

"You have five minutes to compose yourself, child." Turning away, she wondered back over to the other dancers and continued to lead them. Making my way offstage, I sat on one of the crates backstage and decided to use my time to…ponder, shall we say.

Since yesterday, all my thoughts have been on that flower. That stupid, bothersome, aggravating flower. My only conclusion about it is that it was a mistake. It was Christine's, not mine. Either that, or he excludes the meaning of love and just finds me both enchanting and a mystery.

"_You are certainly a mystery, Mademoiselle.__"__"__You are a mystery to me Mademoiselle.__"_

He said so himself.

But, the idea for him to love me?

"It's impossible." I muttered. It seemed illogical, untrue, completely ludicrous and that was how it would remain. A mistake. Though, the nagging voice in the back of my head kept telling me otherwise. _He loves you, He loves you._ Basically, no better than that immature group of friends who chant it every 5 seconds in school when a boy just even looks at you.

"Ugh! It means nothing." I moaned. "It's only a flower. No hidden meaning whatsoever." I clarified, reassuring myself… or at least trying to. "None whatsoever." I mumbled.

"Hey." Looking up from the floor, I saw Tristan gazing down at me. I gave him a small smile.

"Hi."

"What's wrong?" He questioned. My reply was instant.

"Nothing." Tristan believed that as much as I believed Erik loved me. Not at all.

"Gwen, tell me."

"Nothing to tell." I repeated.

"Please tell me." He pressed.

"I said nothing, so believe me when I say nothing." I replied, getting that _little_ bit agitated.

"I want to know if something is wrong."

"And I said nothing was wrong."

Lifting myself from the create, I stood before him. "So can we please leave it at that?" I asked with pleading eyes. Meeting his eyes I could tell he was contemplating between questioning me further or leaving the matter be. Fortunately he chose the latter of the two.

Giving me a small nod I smiled in thanks before taking his hand in my own . His head abruptly snapped to our enjoined hands.

"Ready to dance?" I asked him, returning his attention to me.

"I think the question is, are _you_ ready to dance." I looked at him oddly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means are you going to be standing on another dancers foot once again-" I opened my mouth in protest. "-or are you actually going to focus this time?" He teased. I gave a small cough before starting my small little rant.

"Firstly, she stood on mine, not the other way around. Secondly, it's not my fault I have other matters on my mind. Thirdly, my muscles are in agony from so much dance, I'm still not accustomed to it all."

"I'd be happy to help you out there, Little Missy!" Jed hollered from the catwalks above us. Directing both mine and Tristan's gaze up to Jed, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "But of course it would involve more pleasure than relaxation." I couldn't help the unfortunate blush that covered my cheeks due to the amount of looks that were directed my way.

"Jed, at least have some sense of decency around her." Tristan responded, looking rather unamused.

"Cheer up, Tristan. Just because you're too much of a pansy to make a move." As Tristan's eyes narrowed, I held back my laughter behind my free hand. Jed, noticing my laughter, winked at me causing Tristan's eyes to narrow all the more. Stifling any laughter I had left, I placed my hand on his shoulder, causing him to divert his gaze as me.

"Ignore him, he's just winding you up."

"But-"

"No buts." I instructed him, pulling him over to the stage and away from Jed. "If you continue to retaliate he'll just insult your….'manliness' even more." Making our way to centre stage, I let go of his hand before telling him- "And we both know he always wins that argument." I smiled.

"Excuse me, that is not true." He opposed.

"Yes it is." Jed hollered above us once again.

"Thank you for that, Jed!" I replied, peering up over Tristan's shoulder before looking back to Tristan. "Now, ignore him." I told him, gently grasping his chin and turning his face away from where Jed stood. "And help me do these steps again." Grinning at me, he got down on one knee before overdramatically stating-

"Anything for my dear Gwen." Giving him a small laugh, I took his two outstretched hands into my own and began pulling him up.

"Calm it, Romeo. People are staring." I told him.

"If you two would be so kind as to join us now." Glancing to our left, we saw Madame Giry with hands on her hips and the rest of the class peering from behind.

"I told you they were staring." I whispered.

"Of course, Madame." Tristan told her calmly.

"Places everyone!" She clapped her hands. "This is no time for gossip, nor is it the time for social interactions or affections. In your own time please."

Finding both mine and Tristan's place on stage, I looked up at him before muttering- "Remember to catch me this time."

"Then remember to jump the right way this time." He contradicted. Sending me a victorious smile, I sent him a playful glare in return.

"Shut up."

"Ready! One, two, three and-"

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Madame Giry decided we had enough practice for the day and let us have a the rest of the day off. As great as it sounded; it wasn't. Everyone seemed to have a life outside of work or just <em>had<em> work.

Tala was out watching an opera with the rest of her department, reviewing all it's flaws and excellences. Tristan and Raoul had decided to go God knows where, apparently they had _business_ to discuss or something like that. Dan and Fred were still working and Jed was doing what he does best with an unfortunate dancer when he was _suppose _to be working. Christine went out dress shopping before rehearsals had ended and Carlotta was _not _an option. Thus, I found myself in the library for so far an estimated 2 and a half hours, skimming and reading any book that caught my interest which, as much as I love to read, began to get quite boring.

"I need more friends." I muttered into the pages of Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream.

* * *

><p>I had been in the library for goodness knows how long till I finally awoke and understood that I had fallen asleep in the library. Removing my head from the pages of my 'pillow', I found myself surrounded by a spread of books upon the table. Catching sight of the tall glass windows, I noticed the sun was setting, the pinks and red of the clouds absorbing the sun and its flams. I glanced around me once again before deciding-<p>

"I should probably clean this up."

Heaving myself from the wooden chair, I grabbed an arm full of books and wandered over to the neighbouring shelves , skimming over them alphabetically and placing them individually along the shelf.

"This is going to take a while." I mumbled whilst attempting to reach one of the higher shelves.

Midway through placing the books onto the shelves I heard the creak of a door echo throughout the empty library. Turning my head to the entrance door I noticed it was still closed. Gazing at it in confusion, I then heard a door close and immediately switched my gaze to the opposite end of the room. It was the door I had noticed during my first time at the library but was unable to open.

* * *

><p><em>It was like this room was hardly ever opened. <em>

"_Strange.__"__ I mused._

* * *

><p>Leaning myself further round the shelf, I noticed the person who had just exited from that room was locking the door, resulting in a loud 'click' to echo throughout the library. I then observed as the person lifted a small, square piece of wood from the floor and placed the key beneath it before putting the loose wood atop of it. <em>How…odd. Clever, but odd. <em>

Walking away from the door, I then realised that the mystery person was-

"Madame Giry?"

Watching as she crossed the library and exited out from the entrance, I made my way out from behind the shelving and found myself glancing between both the exit and the mystery door.

"Well… that was odd." I told myself before directing my gaze fully to the mystery door. I scrutinized it from a distance and slowly found myself approaching it. Standing before it, I continued to both inspect and ponder. "There's probably nothing of importance in there." _It could be. _"But what if it's isn't?" _But what if it is?…._

Looking towards the small piece of loose flooring, I smiled.

"There's only one way to find out." Crouching down to the floor, I pried open the wooded hatch and gazed down at the key in puzzlement. The handle was in the shape of a treble clef and made of a flawless silver. It was beautiful and made me wonder all the more what was in that room.

Taking the key within my grasp, I closed the wooden hatch and raised myself from the floor. Pushing the key slowly into the lock, an eager smile graced my lips.

"Curiosity killed the cat." With the turn of the key, a satisfying click was heard. "But satisfaction brought it back." Removing the key, I took it into my grasp before slowly moving the handle of the door and opening it, unknowing what awaited.

"Wow." I gasped.

The room was filled with colours of whites, gold, beiges and browns. As I slowly entered, I found that the entrance of the room consisted of a V-shaped, marble, white platform which grew wider the further you proceeded into the room. At the end of it, a small staircase consisting of 4 steps and a gold barrier curving out either side led away from the platform and guided one down to the rest of the room. The ceilings were high and arced, small windows edged themselves around the circular surface- being the rooms only light source- with a large chandelier dangling from the centre. Pillars aligned themselves around the walls of the room whilst small arch ways centred themselves between them, each housing a curtain within, hiding their contents. Gold candelabras were also placed along the walls, adding to an additional source of light during the darker hours of the morning and night.

My feet clicked against the marble, white floors as I made my way further into the room. Remaining on the platform, I noticed an assortment of instruments placed upon it, ranging from cellos, to violins, from harps to guitars. Musical stands stood with them whilst a piano had been positioned in the far corner of the room. I could make out pieces of music strewn atop of the piano from a distance and decided to make my way further into the room.

Reaching its centre I couldn't help but be awed by the room, it looked…angelic in many ways. In all, I guessed it was a music room.

Someone's _personal_ music room.

But if that was the case, why was Madame Giry in here?

Over by the piano, I spied upon the musical pieces that had been left behind on it and began flicking through them all.

"Moonlight Sonata, Nocturnes…Some of the greatest pieces in history." I commented, shuffling them around once again before positioning them in their untidy positions once again. Perching myself on the plush, red bench, I stared at the pieces carefully. "How the hell can you read this?" I muttered to myself, scrutinizing the paper.

Gently, I grazed my hands over the keys, a quiet hum escaping my lips before I pressed lightly on a trail of notes. Descending into the lower keys, I came to an abrupt halt.

"Just because I can't read it, doesn't mean you can't play it." I told myself before leaning back and glancing over to the open doorway in the room. "And no one seems to be out there…" Reassuring myself I was alone, I returned my attention back to the piano and began playing a few chords upon the keys.

_May it be an evening star_

Glancing back at the door again, I continued.

_Shines down upon you _

Sitting still once more, I waited for something to happen…nothing. Pressing down on the keys once again, I carried on.

_May it be when darkness falls_

_Your heart will be true _

I waited for someone to come in screaming at me.

_You walk a lonely road _

_Oh, how far you are from home. _

For Tala to come in, crying 'You said you wouldn't sing!'

_Mornië utúlië_

But, she never did.

_Believe and you will find your way _

No one did for that matter.

_Mornië alantië_

_A promise lives within you now. _

_May it be the shadow's call_

_Will fly away_

_May it be your journey on_

_To light the day_

I was alone, at peace, doing the one thing I enjoyed most…I was singing.

_When the night is overcome_

_You may rise to find the sun_

And I didn't have to worry about a Phantom's criticism or a Prima Donna boasting about herself.

It was just me and music.

_Mornië utúlië _

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornië alantië _

_A promise lives within you now_

The only worry was that someone could walk in at any minute. But did I care?

_A promise lives within you now_

No.

* * *

><p>I remained in that room for at least an hour longer before leaving with a smile on my face. It was time to return to Christine now, apparently I had been 'lacking' in my duties as a 'part-time' maid.<p>

"Oh the joys." I breathed, before tapping upon the Prima Donna room door. I waited. No response. I knocked again, waiting. "Christine?" I called. "Christine, it's me, Gwen."

Silence followed.

I decided to try my luck with the door and pulled down on the handle. It opened. Poking my head inside, I carefully opened it to reveal a room illuminated by nothing but a candle and the moonlight from the small window in the corner of the room.

"Christine…anyone." Darting my eyes around the room, a light caught my eye. One that wasn't supposed to be there. One escaping a small gap from a certain mirror. I released a sigh. "And here I was thinking you were devoted to Raoul now." I grumbled before backing out the room. It was clear where she had gone and it was clear with _whom_ she had gone _with. _"I'm just surprised he forgave her."

With that, I excited the room with one thought in mind. _At least now I know that rose meant __nothing __about love._

* * *

><p>Removing the last pin from my hair, I shook out my golden locks before glancing at the watch on the dresser.<p>

"Already half 11 and no sign of Tala." I was beginning to worry, she had some nights she was late, but never this late. "I'm probably worrying over nothing." I commented in attempt to reassure myself. Removing myself from my chair, I took myself over to the bed. "I'm sure she'll be back in a while." I sighed, blowing out the candle to on my desk before burying my head into my pillows. "She shouldn't be long now." _Keep telling yourself that. _

After an estimated hour of worrying and aimlessly staring at the ceiling, I finally submerged into an unwilling sleep.

It wasn't long before I was woken to a sound of knocking at my door. Glancing out from under my covers, the window proved that the sun was out and the snow was settling once again. Stretching, I lazily sat myself up in my bed before reaching out for my robe that was placed over the edge.

"Morning Tala." I yawned lazily. My eyes widened a fraction before snapping my head to the side, taking in the fact that the bed was untouched since last night.

Throwing myself from the bed, I flung open the door, only to come face to face with-

"Toby?" I questioned, surprised by his visit.

"Good morning, Miss." He greeted with a warm smile and a nod of his head. Offering him a small smile, I decided to skip the pleasantries and get straight to the point

"Toby, you work with Tala, right?" I asked, gripping the door with my hand.

"I do indeed. I'm actually here to make sure she is not still abed at this late hour." His smile brightened at the mention of Tala. Obviously someone was smitten with my friend.

"She never wakes up late, I'm sure you know that." I reminded him.

"Yes, and though that is true, Miss, I felt the need to come check on her-"

"Well that was sweet of you." I interrupted, this conversation in no way helping me on her whereabouts.

"But you see, she did not show up for work this morning." His voice held worry, my look mirroring his concern.

"She didn't comeback last night either." I informed him. Looking at one another, wide eyed and worried, I took off down the corridor.

"Miss, you are still in your nightgown." Toby hollered, catching up with my speedy pace.

"What's more important, Toby. Decency or Tala?" I snapped in panic. His silence served as a perfect answer. "Exactly."

* * *

><p>"Where's the men's dorms?" I asked Toby as I marched through the many corridors, determined to find the whereabouts of my friend.<p>

"Second corridor to your left." Toby informed me, equally as determined as me to find her.

Making a left turn, I stormed forward, continuing further down to my destination of the men's dorm. "Which door?" I questioned as I found myself faced with an assortment of doors.

"The very last one." He replied before looking at me strangely. "How will going to the men's dorm help us find her?" He asked incredulously. Knocking on the door before me, I looked back on it.

"It won't, but someone in there might." I told him. Turning around, I was greeted with a nearly toothless grin from a pot bellied man.

"Well well well, looky here." He smirked.

"Urm, hi." Addressing him awkwardly, I shuffled that little bit closer to Toby. "I was wondering if there was anyone in here by the name of Jedediah?" He chuckled, looking down on me.

"I must say, you didn't look like that type of woman." I narrowed my eyes.

"That type of wo… I'm not here to sleep with him!" I cried in realization.

"There's no need to be defensive, girly. We all have our guilty pleasures." Grinning down at me, I let lose a muffled shriek of anger and annoyance.

"Excuse me." Toby butted in, bringing himself forward. " But Miss. Amore is a respectable and honourable woman who would in no way desire to participate in such…vulgar actions as you are suggesting." Toby argued, his stance tall and his chin held high. Pot belly stared down at him, inspecting him whilst I glanced sideways at him. After a moment, he switched his gaze back to me before speaking.

"Who invited the pansy?" Pot belly questioned. Toby's eyes widened in offence whilst mine simply rolled.

"I did of course. Now, is Jedediah here or not?" I asked, growing impatient.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you girly, but Jedediah is not here at the minute to offer his services."

"Damn." Though it wasn't Jed's _services _I was here for, I couldn't be asked to correct the podgy man. I had spent more time with this great oaf than was needed and decided that my trip here was a complete waste of time.

"Fortunately for you though-" I looked back up to the man and found him a little bit too close for comfort. "-I would be happy to satisfy the needs of a lady." raising my lip in disgust, I took a step back.

"I'm sorry to disappoint _you_ but I have somewhere to be. But Toby here-" Stepping behind him, I gave him a small shove forward. "-would be happy to take up your offer." With that, I darted down the corridor, hollering back "Have fun."

"Wait a moment. Miss!"

* * *

><p>"I told you, Toby. Being the gentleman you are, I thought you wouldn't mind playing hero and distracting that god-awful man whilst I made a get away."<p>

"It didn't mean you had to leave me." He sighed.

"Yes, but being the hero means you have to make sacrifices. And, just think, when we find Tala" _Because we will! _"I can tell her how brave you are."

"Really?" His eyes livened at the prospect.

"Of course!" _Sucker…._

Managing to divert any conflict between me and Toby about leaving him to confront podgers- _as I am now calling him-_ to enable me to get away, I decided to find someone else who may be of help.

"May I ask, Miss-"

"It's Gwen." I reminded him, tired of him calling me 'Miss' for the morning.

"Gwen, why were we looking for Mr. West in the first place?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"You were aware of who I was requesting then?"

"Oh yes, indeed I am." He replied, repugnance in his voice.

"And like many others, I can see you also hold some sort of dislike towards the man." I commented, interested to know how he knew Jed.

"Mis-Gwen, one doesn't simply forget the man who stole your sisters innocence before breaking her heart." _Ah...touchy subject._

"That's Jed." I sighed. "Anyway-" Taking a turn, I passed the chapel and continued straight ahead. "I was looking for him because he was working late last night, meaning he may have seen Tala when you and the others returned from the Opera last night." I explained. "Though, that plan obviously failed."

"So where do you intend to go now?" Toby asked as we ascended a set of stairs.

"Hopefully, to find Madame Giry." I informed him, firmly.

"What good will that do us?" His ludicrous tone proved that he seemed quite unconvinced that Madame Giry could help us find Tala's whereabouts.

Flinging myself around to face him, I looked him dead on in the eyes.

"Because she knows more than anyone about the occurrences in this place." With that, I turned my back on him and carried on down the rickety walks, his footsteps following that little bit further behind.

We remained in silence for most of our little journey, persistent in finding Tala, till we reached the spiral staircase which led us to the stage.

"What did you mean by she knows more than anyone else?" Toby queried from behind.

"You're asking _way_ to many questions, Toby." Surveying the stage area for Madame Giry, I caught sight of someone I least expected to see.

"Gwen!"

"Christine?" I was puzzled. Her smile wore into a frown as she wandered over.

"What? Is that my hello? I haven't caught sight of you in days and that's all you have to say?" _You know that feeling you get when you haven't seen a person in ages and you think to yourself 'I can't wait to see them again!" Yeah? This wasn't one of those moments. _

"I'm sorry, Christine. I just didn't expect to see you." I informed her in all honesty. She stared at me oddly.

"What do you mean?" She then acknowledged Toby from behind. "Mr. Harrison." She greeted.

"Miss. Daae." He politely bowed before I interrupted their small greeting.

"It's just, last night I came to see you about my…duties as your 'maid' but you wasn't there." Realisation was instant on her face before she let out a small laugh.

"Oh, of course. I was out. You see, Raoul took me to dinner with his parents once again, they simply adore me." She giggled once again before continuing. "Anyhow, it got rather late they insisted I stay for the night."

"Rather…improper, don't you think?" I queried.

"Of course not." Leaning in close, she whispered- "We are courting after all." Leaning back, she flashed me a small smile. "And speaking of your duties we shall have to discuss that matter later, after the show of course."

"Of course, Christine." I sighed with reluctance. So she was with Raoul last night, that explained her disappearance. _Why couldn't she stay there? _We should be so luck- _wait a minute. She was with Raoul._

* * *

><p>"<em>Christine…anyone." Darting my eyes around the room, a light caught my eye. One that wasn't supposed to be there. One escaping a small gap from a certain mirror. I released a sigh. "And here I was thinking you were devoted to Raoul now."<em>

* * *

><p>If she was with Raoul then…why was the mirror open.<p>

"Oh and Gwen?" Disrupting my thoughts, I looked at her. "You might want to see to your friend, Miss. Creek." She informed me. Simultaneously, me and Toby stared at her like Podgers may have stared at a pair of womanly assets.

"You've seen her!?" Toby burst out.

"Why yes, a few moments ago she was dragging herself around the halls. She was going in the direction of her room if I'm not mistaken." With that, me and Toby darted off the stage, sprinting to mine and Tala's room. "Do be careful, she didn't look entirely happy."

* * *

><p>Reaching the bedroom door, I swung it open to find a recognisable figure seated on the edge of one of the beds.<p>

"Tala!" I screamed before jumping on the edge of the bed and wrapping her in the tightest hug I could.

"No…touchy." Her voice was muffled in my shoulder as I squeezed her tight. Pulling back, I stared at her.

"Where the hell were you!?" I asked, my voice in a frenzy.

"We were both ever so worried." Toby burst out, running to Tala's side. She stared at him for a moment before glancing over at me in annoyance.

"Who invited the pansy?"

"What is with people calling me that?" He muttered, running his hands through his hair. She looked at him confused before I turned her to face me.

"Forget about him for just a minute and tell me where you were. Tala, I thought…well, I thought the worst." She knew what I meant and _willingly_ hugged me in response.

"I'll tell you once Mr. Pansy leaves." She whispered. Nodding into her shoulder, I looked over to Toby before whispering-

"Do you mind-" I nodded my head over to the door until he got the hint. As he got up to leave, I removed myself from Tala's arms and ran over to him before whispering- "Wait out-side." Nodding, he left the room, leaving me to give Tala nothing but a stern glare.

"_You_ have some explaining to do." Huffing, she slammed herself back onto her bed before speaking.

"If you really must know, last night I tested out a theory. One I thought may be able to take us back home."

"I'm guessing it-"

"-Failed? Yes. As you can tell I'm still here after all." Approaching her, I too slumped myself down onto her bed, looking down at her dejectedly.

"What was the theory?" I asked.

"Do exactly what we did before we came here. Sleep behind the mirror." She put simply.

"So it was _you_ behind the mirror last night…" I breathed to myself. "Why didn't you tell me? Were you just going to leave without a word, a goodbye?"

"No. It's just I'm sick of this place, Gwen. The fact that all women are here for is for show and tell. Nothing more, nothing less. I tried to give my opinion so many times in my job and they won't take them on board, you know why? Because I'm a woman. I lack in work because I'm a woman." Looking over her, the blank stare she gave the ceiling was not at all assuring. Giving her a small nudge on the shoulder, I flashed a small smile.

"Who is this and what the hell have you done with Tala? Where's the girl I know who does what she wants, says what she wants when she wants?" She gave a small smile in return.

"She's here, somewhere."

"Of course she is. You're Tala Creek for god sakes. You made a grown man cry no less than two weeks ago."

"That was pretty funny." She smiled to herself.

"Tala." I warned. "I didn't mention it because it was funny, I mentioned it because I need you to listen to me when I say, don't let anyone get you down because you're a woman. Be proud of it." I urged her.

"Please don't give me a pep talk." She groaned, making me laugh in return.

"See, _there's _the Tala I know." I confessed, pulling myself off the bed and too my wardrobe. "Now then-" Taking a lavender dress from my wardrobe, I quickly hid myself behind the changing screen and began to dress myself. "Now that is dealt wit,h I have somewhere to be and you have someone to speak to." I informed her whilst proceeding to pull the strings on the back of the dress in order to tighten it.

"Really? Can't I just have some peace and quiet?" She implored, raising her hands to the ceiling.

"Later." I replied, brushing down the skirt of the dress before taking myself to my wardrobe. "You see, there's a man outside who has been wanting to speak to you all morning." Opening the doors, I roamed inside for a pair of matching shoes.

"Oh no, Gwen. Not even _you_ are that cruel. Please don't make me."

"Tala, I just spent the entire morning with him." Taking a pair of Violet heels from out the wardrobe, I began placing them on my feet before brushing my fingers through my hair. "He's lovely."

"Pffft, maybe you should date him." She huffed.

"Tala, he cares about you. The least you could do is give him a chance." I coaxed her. She was silent.

Making my way to the door, I informed her- "I'm going to go out and leave you two to talk."

Opening the door before she could protest any more, I was greeted to an anxious Toby who was awaiting outside.

"I'll leave you two to talk." I told him before gently pushing him into the room before taking off down the corridor, a small smile on my face.

* * *

><p>Removing the key from the door, I slowly budged it open to reveal the angelic, music room I had discovered yesterday.<p>

"I still have a few hours to kill till the show" I reminded myself.

Locking the door behind me, I proceeded over to the piano and began pressing a few random keys before letting the song bird within me free once again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so very very very very veer very very very very very *2 hours later* very very sorry. I've been absent for so long, I know, but I'm sure you haven't missed me too much- if at all :P. I've just been soooo busy but I'm not going to bore you with my life. <strong>

**Today, I finally thought to myself, 'That is it, it's my birthday and as a birthday treat from myself to all of you I am going to post a chapter!' And not only that, an extended chapter as requested by Phan3145, not an exciting one I'm sorry to say but a chapter none the less. The song used in this chapter was 'May it be' By Hayley Westenra (at least that was the version I was listening to) **

**A lot of you also have been commenting wanting fluff and I will assure you all I will ATTEMPT at writing it, that is a promise….when I feel it can be used. (I'm so bad at writing fluff) Anyway, I feel bad for never replying to reviews when you ask questions or just review, so in think this is where it begins. **

**LadyAutreVita- I'm really sorry, I never did thank you for the information you sent about electricity and water, it REALLY helped! So here's a thank you to you :) (If you're still reading this story to actually get this message) **

**Dani: First of all, Hey! I actually don't know how many chapters in all if I'm honest, I'm still writing this (if you can tell from the slow updates), but I am really glad you're enjoying the story. I just hope I don't ruin that for you and take the enjoyment away. **

**ZabuzasGirl- I'm sorry I didn't update immediately :(, and I'm sorry it isn't a fun chapter but I updated in the end, so am I forgiven? :)**

**Irene- Your comment brought a smile to my face :). I'm sooo happy you're enjoying the story and I hope I can continue to make sure it is enjoyable throughout later chapters. **

**Katie- I'm sorry, no Gwen and Erik scenes today but I promise, next chapter I will! (even though I have yet to write it…) But still, I pinky promise! **

**Mof- Thankyou so much!and i updated in the end at least :)**

**I also want to say a massive thankyou to grapejuice101 who has really supported me in writing this story and hopefully that song won't be to far away :) Thankyou soo much! **

**Thank you everyone for reading so far, all your comments really brighten up my day, as does every favourite and every follow! (Again, really sorry to everyone who wanted fluff and an exciting chapter) Till next time! xx**


	21. Dark and Dreary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or anything that is in anyway associated with the book, musical or movies. I only own my OC****'****s.**

* * *

><p><em>Locking the door behind me, I proceeded over to the piano and began pressing a few random keys before letting the song bird within me free once again.<em>

* * *

><p>As the applause continued, we each bowed and curtsied once more before the curtains came to a close, leaving us all withdrawing from our positions on stage.<p>

"Everyone, may we please have your attention." The voice of Firmin bellowed as the two managers made their way through the backstage crew before stepping onto the stage. Grasping everyone's attention, he cleared his throat. "As you may have noticed, seats have finally began selling at a larger scale once again since…the incident."

The mummers began. No one really ever spoke up about the Buquet incident since it had occurred. No one spoke about _any_ of the murders since they had happened. Everyone just let it be. Like it was a natural thing. The 'norm'.

"Ladies and gentleman, your full attention, _please_." André implored- practically shaking before the large amount of people in attempt to hush the whispers so Firmin could continue.

"In any case, with the Populaire gaining popularity once again, it practically _begs_ critiques to come knocking. Be prepared. This is a chance to redeem ourselves. " His enthusiasm for 'status' didn't seem to catch on to many. Thinking quick on his toes, he added- "This is a chance to higher your pay."

The cheers began, Firmin looking quite smug whilst André glanced at the two waving dancers in the crowd, sending them small smiles.

"However," Silence once more. "Should we be made a laughing stock, it will be the chance to liberate a various few of you from your jobs. That will be all." Strutting down one of the side wings with André tailing behind, the rest of us were left to gape at his retreating figure, still and silent. Well, until-

"I say this calls for a drink!" Jed's voice bellowed, triggering a variety of cheers and whistles to fill the auditorium.

"The Ruddy Nobleman?" A male questioned, causing Jed to smirk.

"Where else would we go!"

After another uproar of cheers, a great many of the workers made their way of the stage, some to rid themselves of the makeup and costume, some just going as they were.

"You comin' Little Lady?" Jed asked, grinning ear from ear as he approached me by one of the backstage dressers. Glancing at him through the dresser mirror, I continued to pluck the pins from my hair.

"Not tonight, Jed." I told him. Resting his elbow onto the dresser table, he leaned closer.

"Why not, Little Lady. One drink won't do no harm." He grinned, nudging me with his elbow.

"Jed, as much as I would like to; I can't." Tugging at the last pin, I tussled my hair with my fingers before attempting to tame the 'nest'. "I have a certain 'Prima Donna' to speak to." I explained.

"Daae has enough people flocking her day in and day out, I'm sure one less person won't matter to her." He pressed.

"I was supposed to meet her after rehearsals, but I was preoccupied…elsewhere." I informed him. "Therefore, I _must_ see to her now, no matter how much I don't want to." I added.

"Gwen," I shifted in my chair, facing him. "I'm not exactly asking for my own benefit, I'm asking for the idiot over there who I know would like you to join us." He explained, pointing over to Tristan and his little crowd of 'followers'. I rolled my eyes before replying.

"I'm sure he has enough company for tonight." I observed, watching as he exchanged warm smiles with the flocking girls. Jed huffed.

"You really are blind sometimes, Missy." With that, he walked over to a pair of awaiting girls before jutting out his elbows. "Ladies." He grinned, his voice rough. Latching onto his arms, the two woman giggled as he led them away to the tavern.

"And you really are whorish sometimes, Jed."

* * *

><p>Wandering through the dim halls of the theatre, I made way towards the Chapel, in hope to find Christine doing her usual after show ritual of lighting a candle in honour of her father. Upon nearing the narrow stairway, I could make out vague noises emerging from the chapel.<p>

Slinking down the stone steps, the noises grew clearer; voices. Descending further nearer the room, the words grew clearer, as did the speaker.

**Poor fool he makes me laugh**

**Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha**

"Christine?" I murmured. With quickened pace, I slinked down the stairs.

**Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-**

Reaching the bottom of the steps, I immediately spotted Christine knelt before her father's portrait, singing in a trance-like state. Approaching with caution, I delicately placed my hand out towards her.

"Christine." I spoke with hesitation

**Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha**

"Christine" I spoke up, my voice growing in volume as I continued to move towards her.

**Time I tried to get a better**

**Better half**

Kneeling in front of her, I looked at her glazed eyes and shook my head gently as she continued singing.

"That bastard." I mumbled, glancing round for any sign of the elusive Phantom.

**Poor fool he doesn't****'****t know**

**Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho**

Nowhere to be seen. _Of course. _

Turning back to the dazed Little Lottie, I stared at her in uncertainty, unsure how to get her out of her hypnotic state.

"Oi!" I clapped frantically in front of her face.

**Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho**

**Ho-ho-ho-**

"Hey." Clicking my fingers in front of her face, I looked her dead on in her glassy eyes.

**Ho-ho-ho-**

"Shoes on sale!"

**Ho-ho-ho-**

"Look! Naked Raoul" I pointed at the doorway but still she did not shift.

**Ho-ho**

"Your hair looks awful."

**Ho**

"It's on fire!" I exasperated with whimsical arm movements.

**If he knew the truth**

"This is just getting ridiculous." I huffed, heaving myself from the floor.

**He****'****d never let me go**

**Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah**

"Oh don't start vocalising again." I whined, looking down at her kneeling figure.

**Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah**

**Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah**

Growing rather irritated with her constant singing, I rubbed both eyes with my thumbs; waiting.

**Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho**

About 3 minutes and 19.4 seconds later, there was only so much a girl could take of constant Ho-ing and Ah-ing echoing in this soundless chapel. After continuous pacing and wordless sounds-

"Christine, could you-"

**Ho-ho-ho-ho**

I cracked.

"just SHUT UP!" I screamed, my palms outstretched towards the ceiling.

The candle lights flickered simultaneously around the room before each one diminished; silence was abrupt. The room was illuminated by only the shine of the moon through the glass window.

"…Gwen." A timid voice spoke up. Looking down I noticed a rather confused and quiet Christine.

"Really!" I exasperated, looking round the room. "_That _shut her up?!"

"Gwen." Feeling a pull on my arm, Christine heaved herself from the floor, looking at me with question. "Why are all the lights out?"

I looked at her, realising she remembered nothing that had occurred during the past few minutes. Thinking on my toes, I thought of a simple explanation.

"You fell asleep." _Legit enough_. She stared at me in horror.

"Asleep? Asleep on this- this filth! On the ground!" She gasped in revulsion, dusting off the countess' gown.

"Christine, it's not a huge difference to kneeling on it." I assured her.

"No different? I could have had all sorts of ghastly creatures crawling all over me! Someone could have taken advantage of me! Or stolen me." She wailed, her arms waving frantically as she did.

"If you were stolen, they'd give you straight back." I informed her , earning a 'what's that suppose to mean' look from her. "Because y'know…Raoul would, he would _obviously__…_ kick their arse." _With his hair of Fabulousity! _

"Of course he would!" She gushed. "He has a sword you know, he had it sharpened just the other day." She boasted, her head held high.

"Oh yes, with incrusted diamonds on the handle that spell 'Wham Bam' on it." I scoffed, folding my arms over my chest.

"Now your just being silly." She scolded, earning a roll of my eyes for her lack of understanding in sarcasm. "Just because it's dark doesn't mean I can't see you rolling your eyes at me." She muttered.

"And just because your mouth moves, it doesn't mean I care what comes out of it." I retorted. She gasped in offence.

"Excuse me! What gives you the righ-"

Without warning, a thunderous crack echoed throughout the chapel causing Christine to jump close to me, clutching my arm.

"What was that?" She stuttered, looking around her with caution.

"How am I supposed to know?" I replied with equal concern, surveying all I could in the limited light.

Slowly, we shuffled towards the stairs backwards, keeping our eyes directed towards the halo of moonlight filtered from the window. The room was silent.

Glancing around the room, I twitched slightly at the feel of the Prima Donna's grip tightening on my arm.

"Christine, why don't you go back to your room." I insisted, nudging her towards the stairs.

"Good idea." With quickened pace, she started dragging me towards the stairs.

"Alone" I added, detaching my arm from her grip. She looked at me curiously and slightly appalled.

"Why?" _To shout at your irritating, conceited, attracti-…tutor. _

"I. I -urgggh-" _You lost something! _" I lost something!" I declared. "Yupp, I lost something. I…You see, I dropped my…earrings." I told her, my smile way too wide.

"But… you don't wear earrings." _I'm an idiot. _

"…"

"…"

"…Exactly."

".."

"…"

"…Oh."

"Yeah."

"I still don' understand. You don't wea-"

"Then perhaps-" I slightly nudged her up the stairs. "you should sleep on it." I suggested.

"Gwen, I'm not stupid." _…pffffffffffffffft_

"No, your tired." I assured her, pushing her up the first step. Gripping the stone entrance, she turned to face me.

"I know what you're doing, Gwen." You could practically smell smugness radiating off her dim-witted self.

"Yeah, finding my earrings." _Now shoo. _With that, I turned away from her, only to be stopped in my stride when she opened her mouth and said-

"You're meeting; a man." With a slight pause, I slowly turned round to face the smug girl.

"…Excuse me."

"There's no need to make excuses , Gwen." She informed me with the wave of her hand.

"Nononononono. No. Christine, I'm no-"

"I understand that you don't want anyone to know about your- little affairs." She giggled like a schoolgirl.

"For goodness sake Christine!"

"Don't be embarrassed . I won't tell a single soul." With that, she scurried merrily up the steps, her aggravating laughter leaving with her.

"I'm not seeing a man!" I screamed, My words vibrating throughout the darkened chapel.

Groaning in frustration, I threw my hands against the surrounding walls whilst furiously pacing around the room.

"Great. Just great. The biggest gossip at this opera thinks I'm secretly seeing a guy. Me! Secretly seeing a guy. She thinks that…I-.I'm …getting on a guy." Realization sunk in. She didn't think I was seeing a guy. "Oh my God, she….shethinksi'mshaggingaguy."

I can already hear the taunts and jeers from the workers . _Great, like I'm not already hated enough. _Resting back against the wall, I sighed, hitting my head against the wall with each angered word.

"What." _3 _"a" _2_ "little-" _1 _"bit-"

Hacking the air sucked out of me, I stumbled backwards, my arms waving frantically in fall. All I could grasp for support was air. With nothing to grip, I tumbled down a sandy incline, rolling further until a wall of stone abruptly stopped me. A cloud of dust wafted around me, forcing light coughs from my throat whilst small pains shot through my side.

Rolling onto my front, I gingerly brushed my hair from my face and glanced up at the dim light from where I had fallen.

"Another passageway…?" Heaving myself from the ground by the wall before abruptly letting it go.

Shaking the dirt from my hair and costume, I felt vibrations from beneath me. I glanced up again to see the passageway; closing.

"Wait, NO!" Scrambling over to the secret entrance, It sealed itself before me. My fists pounded at the stone.

"Let. Me. Out!" I shrieked in anger, kicking it for good measure.

After two or three minutes of pointless beatings to a wall, I realized I was alone. Nothing but darkness and dust. However, the occasional gnawing and scuttles alerted me that some sort of life form was here to accompany me. Lightly pressing my hands onto the jagged edges of stone, I felt my way through the darkness. Either that or be found here as nothing but bone and dust.

'crunch'

The crispy sound filled the air and not wanting to think of what I just stepped on, I surged on forward into the ebony spirals before me.

* * *

><p>It seemed like <em>bloody<em> hours I had been wandering these catacombs. My hands were moist; I hoped it be from perspiration but I knew it wasn't. The stone had been cutting at them for as long as I had been here. I was tired to say the least.

Walking that tiny bit further, something caught my eye. Flickers of light danced behind a turning within these walls. With quickened pace, I stumbled closer to the light and turned the path. Candelabra's lined the wall, a fair bit of distance between one another. The new light stung my eyes, but I didn't care, my soul focus was getting out of here.

* * *

><p>The sound of flowing water reached my ears as I followed the twists and turns of the tunnels. I knew it was the lake. I knew I was close, but how can we forget that life seemed to hate me because the rippling splashes seemed to grow fainter the more I walked. Not only that, but it seemed that the tunnels were growing darker as I carried on forward. Though instead of turning back, I decided to try and find another intersection further on. However, as I carried on further, it wasn't a way out I found.<p>

* * *

><p>"A curtain." I mumbled softly, poking at the velvet doorway in front of me. Gently drifting my hands to the edge of the curtain, I slipped it back and ever so slowly made my way inside. The room behind was littered with score upon score of music, books lined the walls and a lone davenport stood in the corner. Candles flickered within, alerting me that another presence may linger, though from the look of all the music that absorbed the room, it didn't take much to fathom who resided here.<p>

Abandoning the curtained door, I wandered further into the room. I noticed a doorway further on in the room and contemplated on entering it. Wondering wearily past the crumpled sheets, I made my way the other entrance till something caught my eyes.

On the davenport sat an array of inks, paints and charcoals, all of which surrounded a piece of parchment. Faces adorned the paper, though from my distance they were a haze to make out. Deciding on whether to sneak a peak at the piece, I cautiously advanced towards it.

My hand hovering over the parchment, I wearily graved my fingers over the piece. A small trail paint trekked after my hand, the red contrasting greatly with the beige pap-

I abruptly paused.

Out of the variety of colours that lay out across the table, red wasn't one of them. Observing my hand for the first time, I pulled it towards me, palm upwards. I was met with a variety of scrapes and cuts along my fingers and palms, blood streaming lightly from the small scratches. Looking it over, it was nothing that wouldn't heal in little over a month.

Going back to the parchment, I took it into my hands with delicacy. I stared at the array of inked portraits on the sheet in awe, the small figurines moving against the candle light. But awe seemed to fade into confusion as I analysed the picture closer.

"Wait a minute…"

"Did no one tell you-" A shadow fell over me and I abruptly froze. " that it's rude to enter ones home without their permission?" His husk voice caused a shudder down my spine. Without delay, he plucked the parchment from my hands and held them in his own. "Or perhaps how unmannerly it is to touch someone's possessions without authorization." With a slight grimace, I awkwardly turned to face him- a scowl imbedded in his features. The masked man practically oozed rage, his eyes narrowed, jaw clenched. It would be a lie to say that fear didn't strike me.

Lightly grasping the desk behind me, I struggled with words.

"Sir. I-"

"How is it you found this place!?" He hissed, the paper forgotten as he wandered closer to me, causing me to shrink back against the wooden furniture.

"The…the wall. Inin..in the chap-" I stammered.

"Why? To seek me out?! To expose m-"

"No!" I cut off his accusation. "No, it was- it was an accident!"

"One doesn't simply get here by chance!" My assurance in no way eased him.

"Well I didn't come here on purpose."

"Liar!" He snarled. Slamming his hands against the table, he clenched his hands either side of me and leant down to my level. His laboured breathing tingled against my skin. "Why are you here!?" He bit out like he was in pain.

"I got lost." I whispered meekly, for once intimidated by this side of the masked man.

"Lost…" His upper lip curled and my upper arms were suddenly encased within his gloved hands. "When your lost within these tunnels, it means you _die_ within these tunnels!" He squeezed my arms tighter at this, causing me to wince.

"I'm telling the truth." I cried, both frustrated and terrified. I attempted to remove his hands, but it seemed feeling finally returned to them and they felt like they were on fire. "Ah!" Instantly removing them, I clutched the hem of my skirt in attempt the pressurize the wounds.

Staring intently at me, he snatched my wrists into his hands and dragged them up to meet his eye. I awkwardly squirmed against his hold before his next words reached my ears.

"You are hurt."

Like a child, his words were soft yet his gaze was hard. He seemed almost confused.

"It's just a few scratches." I assured him, attempting to take my hands from his. Thumbs softly swept over my palms almost lovingly and I gasped, looking up at him. My pain met sorrow which soon faded into concern.

"Come." Gently, he released my hands and walked over to the doorway in which I was headed to before. Looking down, I slowly padded after him, both embarrassed and flustered about what had happened.

Walking through the doorway, I discovered a main sitting area. A humble fire was lit, a small hole above the arch it was under was located, ushering the smoke out. Erik seated me in one of the couches in front of the fire, instructing me with a firm 'wait here' before wondering to another room. Taking in the simple room around me, I was left looking at the humble fire, entranced in its array of flickering shapes and figures.

It was a small wait till he returned, carrying was seemed to be some cloth and water. Placing it before him, he dragged a stool over to where I sat before perching himself upon it. Soaking the cloth within the bowl of water, I sat back up, his eyes meeting mine for a fleeting moment as if asking for permission.

"Sir, I can do it." I told him, reaching out for the cloth between his glove free hands. Unsuccessfully retrieving it, he grasped my hand in his and lightly traced the shallow cuts with the white fabric.

Flinching, I resisted the urged to remove my hand. Letting him continue, I shut my eyes and ignored the flickering stings and leant back against the sofa.

"You realise you could have met you untimely demise this night, had you not been so fortunate within these tunnels." He spoke, his voice almost breathy.

"It's not as if I had any other choice." I countered

"There's always a choice, Mademoiselle." Opening my eyes, I looked at him oddly.

"The only other choice I had was to sit around and wait to never be found." He shot a

"There was always the choice of not wandering down here." He shot me a sharp look before diverting his gave back to my hand.

"It wasn't a choice to come down here." I snapped, glaring at him. "If I had a choice, I would be in bed, asleep and not injured, roaming rat infested catacombs in the dark for hours!"

He seemed to ignore me for a while after that, uncaring of my complaints and we just settled for silence. I grew used to it after a few moment and just, took it in.

Switching to my other hand, I watched Erik with interest as he tended to my hand. He had such a clash in personalities and tonight it seemed I got a glimpse of his darker and tender side. However, I couldn't help but feel a swell of- _I don't know_… Fuzziness? Warmth? An odd sensation when he stroked my palm. His touch seemed, somehow calming for such an enigma of a man. As I watched him now, I couldn't help but smile at his gentle touch. He held my hand as though it could shatter like glass. For a man who had known no kindness, he seemed to give now like a brother would his sister or a mother would her child.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my darlings! *hides* Urm…here's a chapter that urm… should have been here a loooooooooooooong time ago ANDIDEEPLYAPOLOGISEFORTHEWAIT! Please accept all my invisible sorry hugs, cupcakes and t-shirts which are free (not because they're non existent or anything… *shifty eyes*) and who doesn't love free things (that aren't real)…. *runs away* Till next time my dears! x<strong>


	22. Ayesha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or anything that is in anyway associated with the book, musical or movies. I only own my OC****'****s.**

* * *

><p><em>He held my hand as though it could shatter like glass. For a man who had known no kindness, he seemed to give now like a brother would his sister or a mother would her child.<em>

* * *

><p>After cleaning my hands, he began bandaging them. It had remained silent since he started but I had grown content with it.<p>

"There." His voice was rough as he pushed my hands away, removing himself from where he sat and exited the room. Looking down at my mummified palms, I clenched my fingers in attempt to ease the pressure of the cloth. _It's always the palms. _

Gazing back over to the arch in which he just exited from, I wearily eased myself up from where I sat and wondered over. I could hear water hit water, the now empty bowl placed upon the ground and his light footsteps clicking against the steps.

"Thank you." My soft tone was enough to filter throughout the entire entrance of the silent cavern. He acknowledged my gratitude with a polite nod before walking straight past me.

I followed his retreating figure with my gaze, watching as he moved to stand before the fire, resting an arm against the ledge of the fireplace.

"I'll ask you again Mademoiselle." His new found voice earning my full attention. "Why were you wondering the catacombs at this late hour?"

"I already told you." I sighed, wandering back into the room.

"And I will not believe it be an accident." He sent a small glance my way before continuing. "If it were so easy to find my domain within one outing of these primitive depths, then I would be long gone by now."

"Then I can give you no other answer."

I inwardly cringed at the eerie 'slam' of his fists ringing throughout the caverns. He furiously turned to face me, staying firmly by the fire's side.

"Then why are you here?!" He fumed, his body straining with unwanted anger. Turning away from fuming form, I pursed my lips, unknowing how to respond without spurring unnecessary anger him.

"I-I don't know." I couldn't form any explanations, I could only offer assurance. "But what I do know, is that I did not come down here with the intention of finding you or your home. The only other explanation I can possibly offer, is that I'm lost."

He stared at me for that time, uncertainty flickering across his features, doubt in his eyes but I could tell he was not sure. It unnerved him.

"We're all lost in one way or another, Mademoiselle. It is within the paths we choose that lead us to identify who or where we truly are in later life." His face fell deadpan as I mused over his words, casting a defeated glance to the ground. It seemed that every explanation I offered him fell on deaf ears. He thought so little of me, like he believed all did him.

"Why can't you just believe me?" I asked him with saddened eyes.

Contemplating my words, he looked at me in defeat.

"Belief left me long ago, much like my mother did." Letting loose a shallow breath, he turned away from me once again, a soft whisper leaving him. "Like everyone."

There it was. That urge to embrace him washed over me like the rolling tide. To comfort him, be-friend him, show him what it means to be loved.

_Woah. Hold on a second, that escalated all too quickly._

A perplexed expression graced my features as I looked over at the misguided man, concerned with my innermost thoughts.

A soft purring caught my line of hearing and I immediately darted my gaze down to the floor.

Next to me sat a black cat, blue eyes peering up at me, similar to the colour of the small diamond that hung from its collar. With a slight tilt of my head, I gave it a confused look before offering a small smile.

"Hello there."

It continued to brush it's head against my leg. Removing my sights from the cat, I glanced back over to the Phantom, only to see he was observing me as I was just the cat.

"I see you have met Ayesha." He gestured down to the cat at my feet.

"Ayesha?" I questioned, looking back down at the ball of black fur before me. "You own a cat?" I asked in disbelief.

"Is that really such a difficult thing to consider?" I watched as the cat strut over to the him and began mewling at his feet.

"Well, yes." I replied, a little sceptical about what was currently happening.

I watched as he picked the small creature up in his arms, petting her gently as she rest against his chest. My lips stretched into a smile at the affectionate interaction.

Wondering further into the room, I seated myself on the arm of the sofa, gazing up at the two.

"How did you two meet?" I inquired. He only just seemed to notice I had moved, pulling him out of his serene state with his play mate. Looking down at me, he gave me a questioning glance to which a gave a light shrug.

"I found her on the Parisian streets, so little life left within her. I had gone out in search of some materials late that night." Shifting her in his arms, he stroked her stomach to which she seemed oddly content with. "She lay at my feet in an alley and even being the heartless man I am, I could not find it within myself to leave her lie."

With gentle steps, he seated himself on the chair opposite myself. A tender look adorned his face and a soft smile that broke me.

"She has accepted me."

Like a child with his teddy, he held her close with a comforted smile. He seemed so different at moments like this, so innocent, delicate, as though her would break like glass, but the only broken thing about this man; was his heart.

I sat beside the lake, looking out at the billows of mist which rose from the water. I had left Erik in silence with his cat, unable to disturb the peace that he was very rarely blessed with.

* * *

><p>At the moment, I sat pondering as water droplets from within the cavern created their own melody.<p>

I thought back to what I had seen earlier, before the Phantom flew into his fit of rage or before he had even found me within his domain. On that piece of parchment he had been so eager to take away from me were etchings of an everyday figure, close ups, portraits, full bodied, a variety. It just confused me slightly as to why it wasn't Christine on that parchment.

Why me?

It shouldn't have bothered me as much as it did, it could have been for practical purposes. Learning to sketch other embodiments perhaps, maybe a change in drawing perspectives and he just so happened to choose me as a start.

But maybe it was something more?

Glancing behind me, I took note of the Prima Donna's shrine and shook my head slowly at my pitiful thoughts. This woman had a who gallery dedicated to her and here I am thinking a small piece of parchment means something. _God, I'm deluded._

Picking myself off the ground, I dusted off my skirt and took my time to wonder round the entrance of his home. I made sure to avoid the curtains placed around the room, no need to risk running into a wedded mannequin.

Approaching his organ quietly, I reached out and grazed it's keys lightly with my finger tips, glancing up at the scored placed precariously atop of it. Taking one of them into my hands, small letterings were written above the notes that I was unable to read. Squinting, I dared try to read the cursive wording.

"Slowly, gently, night unfurls it's splendour." _Music of the night…_ Gazing at the page in astonishment, I reached out to the other pieces of parchment, assessing every other page. It took some time, but it seemed that the gentle piece stopped halfway, ending on the lines of 'Let your spirit start to soar'.

This baffled me.

I remember Christine speaking that she had never had the man sing such a song to her, but for it to be incomplete was; strange.

"Any vision I had of that song has left me." His rich voice spoke from behind me as I remained looking at the empty lines on paper. "It's meaning left me." I glanced up at him, the piece still in hand.

"Who was it for?" He seemed dumbfounded by my question, his calm collective self seemed to waver for a short moment before watching me.

"I'm not completely sure at the moment." He seemed almost confused by his own response. I could see on his face that he was silently questioning himself.

"It's a beautiful piece." I complemented, placing it back on the organ top. "It would be a shame to let it go to waste."

"Indeed." He commented, not seeming to care of my opinion towards the song.

"Would you play it?" I asked, seeming to once again catch him off guard. His response immediate, taking no time to ponder on it.

"No." Turning away, he stalked off.

"Why not?" I whined, following after his retreating figure.

"Do not pester me, woman." A slight growl accompanied his cold tone. Stopping, I watched him walk away, flipping a curtain out of his line of sight and disappearing behind the velvet material. With a small frown, I turned back towards the organ and spread the papers along it's stand. Gently, I seated myself before the great instrument and read over the notes of the piece.

"Now would be a great time to remember my piano lessons." I muttered incoherently to myself. Applying a light pressure on the keys, the instrument made no sound.

Peering behind me for a masked figure, I saw none and went back to the organ. With much heavier hands, the organ made a deep rumble within the catacombs.

"Better." I told myself.

Ghosting my hands over the first few notes of the sheets, I struck my hands down on the keys and hoped they were right.

"No." Adjusting my fingers, I skimmed my fingers over to some other notes. "That's not right." After many unsuccessful attempts had been made, I smiled to myself with pride as I successfully found the starting notes. In doing so, I managed to find the melody of the song, playing it with awkward gaps and pauses; but it was a start.

"If I played it for you-" Whipping my head round, I saw Erik stood above me, eyes closed with regret with what he was suggesting. "-would it get you to cease your appalling attempts at it?"

Watching him slowly open his eyes, I gave him a small nod accompanied by a smile.

Removing my person from the stool, I watched as he perched himself upon it, fingers like claws arched their was over the keys.

With utter precision, he played the haunting melody, his mind elsewhere as he focused on nothing but the row of keys set before him.

I could feel my eyes draw close at the breathtaking song, hear his ghostly words within my head as I subconsciously found myself in a gentle sway. It soon came to an abrupt stop, my eyes fluttering open to look at him seated form.

"Like I said, still unfinished." He reminded, shuffling the papers into one pile before removing them from the organ. Taking them with him, he stalked away from me.

"It was breathtaking." I told him breathlessly, a contented smile on my face. He froze mid stride, his body tensing.

My smile ceased at his still figure and I made move to approach him.

"I'm sorry." I apologised. "I didn't mean to offend y-"

"No." He stopped me short, turning round to confront me. "No, you have not offend me."

"Are you s-" He placed a gloved hand out before him, preventing me from finishing.

"I assure you."

I stared at the ground for a moment. I couldn't help but feel as though I had hurt him by my compliment, the way he reacted was all to odd.

"Come." His firm voice caused me to look up at him, a hand thrust out to me. I looked at it oddly. "Do forgive my rudeness, you must be tired after such a long journey through these tunnels." He apologised, unmoving from where her stood.

Placing my hand within his, he took it lightly and lead me to one of the spare rooms. Removing the curtained door, I quickly observed the simple room before me. _There was certainly no swan bed._

"You may sleep in here for the night. I have matters which I must discuss with you in the morning." I nodded in reply. "Have a pleasant rest."

He then retreated out of the room, leaving my to plant myself onto the bed and take in the minimalist surroundings. A candle on the wall lit my surroundings and a small tableside stood by the bed.

Finding myself suppressing a yawn, I eased the bed covers back before snuggling into the soft pillows. The warm blanket encased my like a cocoon and I found my world drifting to black. I could hear soft spoken words drift by me like a ghost.

"Thank you."

Or should I say Phantom.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I spent the entire day redoing chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and this one. Be proud of me please because I am :D Again, I am still sorry about the incredibly long wait I put you all through last time and I am still sosososoooooooo sorry. I know this chapter was slightly shorter but I will hopefully make up for that in the next chapter (which I still have to write). Till next time my dears! Have a lovely week! xx<strong>


	23. Nothing More Than a Liar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or anything that is in anyway associated with the book, musical or movies. I only own my OC****'****s.**

**IMPOTANTIMPORTANT! ...Well kind of. I've re-done chapter 18 and since it is mentioned in this chapter you CAN re-read it if you want, nothings changed in terms of how the story progresses but i'm just letting you know. Now, onwards! **

* * *

><p><em>I could hear soft spoken words drift by me like a ghost. <em>

"_Thank you.__"_

_Or should I say, Phantom._

* * *

><p>My eyes flew open as a shudder vibrated throughout the entirety of the room, jolting me from my slumber.<p>

"What the…"

"Infuriating cat, why I bother with you sometimes…." The Phantom's complaints were drowned by the notes of the organ

Removing myself from the confinements of the sheets, I drifted over to the blackened arch and peered through it's gap.

Ayesha was padding atop of the organ, much to the displeasure of her master who was frantically switching between the works of his unfinished score and the powerful instrument.

Slipping out from behind the fabric, I edged closer to the masked man. He was deep in thought; creativity seemed to have struck him like a hammer on the head.

Sliding one of his works over to me, I looked it over and a familiar melody seemed to leap off the page. A wordless score of the gypsies feast. _Don Juan Triumphant._

Taking a fleeting glance at the man beside me, I contemplated on greeting him, but I somehow feared it may provoke his angered soul. Therefore, I distanced myself from him and decided to roam around for a moment.

After a few moments, I found myself kneeling before his miniature stage, observing the small replicas placed about it. A variety of headless, costumed bodies were placed about the outside of the stage whilst few stayed on. I immediately spotted Christine in a pink gown, being embraced by a snarling Carlotta.

An uncanny resemblance.

Skimming over the dolls, I inwardly cringed at the two noosed figurines that hung in what I could only label as the 'deceased corner'.

Reaching into the wings of the tiny theatre, I acknowledged an illusive, masked doll lurking behind the scenes of the play. I couldn't help but find it amusing.

Skimming over the miniaturized characters, I began to acknowledge the characters. Madame Giry, Piangi, Christine, Me, Meg-

Wait.

Grasping the figurine in front of me, I held it closer and inspected it further. I tilted it at a variety of angles, unable to comprehend that this _tiny _doll, was me. Though there were many others, I couldn't help but feel oddly flattered, rather than disturbed at the prospect of his time focused on me.

I grinned as the smaller smiled.

_How long these must of taken him__…_

Swiftly, the doll was taken from my hand; an inaudible gasp escaped me.

"I ask you do not _touch_ anything for the remainder of your stay." He snapped, the figure clutched in his firm hold. I gazed at the ground, a soft 'sorry' spilled from my lips.

Gently, he placed her back with the others, setting her aside in a secluded area backstage.

"They're very beautiful." I admitted, watching him intently.

His hand seemed to wonder, absently caressing the figurine before him. A tender affection towards his creation.

An unidentifiable silence settled upon us, the candle lights flittering frantically in their own climatic build up. A silent symphony.

Everything that surrounded him seemed to immerse themselves in their own song. It was a strange beauty, one I had yet to fully understand. They had their own mysteries to uncover, as I did the man before me.

"Sir," I spoke up in attempt to grab his attention. He seemed aware that I had spoke but he continued to gaze over his creations. Still, I continued. "I was curious as to when I may leave."

A soundless 'snap' seemed to shatter in his mind.

Painfully slow, his head turned. I could not see his masked face but was well aware his attentions were fully directed elsewhere.

"Leave?"

The word was hush; drawn out with an inaudible hiss that did not fail to unnerve me.

"Well yes. People will begin to worry if I don't return soo-"

"Who said you shall be returning?"

I felt as though my insides had plunged into never ending decent; an icy chill trembled down my spine. Looking up at his stagnant body, I had never felt smaller nor as apprehensive as I did now.

"I don't understand."

He released a mirthless chuckle. Twisting to look down at my panic stricken face, I could make out a wicked grin forming on his shadowed lips.

A daunting realisation hit me. He intended for me to stay here. To imprison me in this maddening world of darkness.

_Forever._

I silently begged for it to be a jest. That he would immerge from this violent outbreak of malice and become the illusive apparition of genius that lie beneath the mask. But not this man. Not this hardhearted _creature. _

With deliberate intent, he slowly kneeled before me, dominating my very being.

"What isn't there to understand?" A hand ghosted my chin, barely touching the pale skin. I kept my eyes trained on him but avoided his eyes at al costs. "Once you've laid foot in this place, you can never return."

Drawing my hands behind me, I slowly edged away from him.

"I know for a fact that isn't true." I told him, trying to make sense of this entire scenario. "You let Christine enter here many times."

"Ah. So she indeed spoke of me." He mused darkly, brows shadowing his icy gaze. "However, her circumstances differ from yours greatly."

"Just because I do not sing for you, it does not mean you can _force _me to stay with you!" I fumed, my back colliding with the covered mirror behind.

Lifting himself from the ground with haste, his body tensed with abrupt fury.

"She arrives willingly!"

"Only if willing means reluctantly spellbound by your deceitful songs." A snarl formed on his lips but I could see he saw truth in what I said. Quickly casting my comment aside, he stalked towards me.

"The difference, Mademoiselle" He spat. "Is that she is summoned with invitation. You, on the other hand, do not possess my authorization."

"But you did!" I recalled, pushing myself further into the sheet upon the mirror.

"I do not take kindly to liars."

"I'm not! Two.. Two nights ago! Surely you must remember?"

"_If it suits you, Guinevere, I should very much like to show you something.__"_

"…_What?__"__ I asked curiously, watching what looked to be a small essence of a smile grow on his lips. _

_Gently, he pulled me from the bed, my hand still placed firmly in his delicate grasp and brought me before the large mirror, situated between both mine and Tala__'__s beds. His reflection loomed over my petite one, silhouetted much like a ghost. _

"_My home.__"_

"Mademoiselle, two nights ago I was detained. I neither saw or spoke to you."

I froze.

"What?"

"Must I repeat myself?"

"What do you mean 'detained'?" I growled.

"Not that it's any of your business," He spat, cocking his head to the side. " but I was otherwise occupied with my teachings."

"Teachings…teachings! You're trying to tell me you were with Christine?!"

"Made-"

"Because you weren't!

"Mademoi-"

"We spoke, we argued-

"I have proof-"

"SILENCE, WOMAN!"

His deafening cry trembled throughout the cavern, like the finale to a tenor's song which never failed to make me tremble.

His heavy gasps were all that filled the silence. A silence I wanted to strangle as much as I did him, to be rid of it as much as his lies.

"Wh-why do you deny it?"

"I deny it because I was not there!"

He was growing extremely agitated, his face slowly consumed by anger.

"Yes you were!" I cried, fisting the obscuring sheet of the mirror between my hands. "What reason is there to say you weren't? Embarrassment? Remorse?" He narrowed his eyes almost instantly.

"I feel no remorse."

"Then what!?"

My chest was heaving, my heart rapidly beating within my chest.

This man was draining me.

Staring up at him, I swallowed my fury, my rage and anger and attempted to reach out to his gentler side once more.

"What is it you want to forget?" I whispered. "The argument? Matilda?" I thought harder. "Your warmth?"

As small as the movement was, I saw him tense.

"Is that it!?"

"I did no such thing." Violently, he twisted his body away from my sight with immense hostility.

"You did, and I would never trade that moment for anything." I was shocked at the words that had escaped me, but I would gladly accept them.

He was my friend.

"You comforted me, held me."

"I would certainly never familiarise myself in suc-"

"But you did. You held my hands within your own with such willingness. You cared-"

"Woman, cease this blabber."

"You gave me a rose!" I quickly put in for what I realised would be crucial evidence. "A mistake, but a rose nether the less."

As quick as a whip, he twisted round to stare at my seated figure. An odd look stirred in his eyes.

"I do not make mistakes." He snapped. "There is no room for mistakes by my hand. So the mistake, Mademoiselle, is your own as I never presented a rose to you two nights ago."

"I'm telling you it's from you. A lilac rose, possessing a ribbon as dark as night. Who else does th-"

"_Lilac_" He snarled. "As if I would present _you_ with such a flower." Narrowing my eyes at him, I felt an odd emotion roll over me. Hurt? Embarrassment?

"I'm not dirt. There's no need to speak to me as though I am."

"At this moment, Mademoiselle, you are nothing more than."

He was being as cold as I felt.

"What…"

"You are a lair.

"I'm not. You were there."

"Stop being so childish and cease this pretence!"

I could feel the foundations of our friendship crumbling away, little by little.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered imploringly, practically on my knees before him. "Why are you lying!?"

"Control yourself, woman!"

"No!" Furiously, I flung myself from the floor. "I will not! How? How can you possibly forget that night!?" I practically hurled myself towards him. "Are you that _selfish_ you are willing to say that you forgot all that happened? What, just because Matilda's dead, so is that conversation?"

"Ah. I was curious as to when you bring this matter forward."

Never, had I felt the need to throttle someone as much as I did now. This infuriating man before dare lie to get out of what? Guilt. Blame, Or, dare I say it, was this for his own merriment?

I stared at him in utter disgust.

"How dare you." I hissed. "Do you think this is funny?" A huff forced itself through his lips.

"I fail to see the humour in this conversation."

"Then why are you lying!?" With a final tug, the sheet within my hands fluttered away from the glass and fell to a heap on the ground.

My throat felt dry, my vision blurring.

He had showed me such kindness that night. An affection that admittedly made my heart flutter. He willingly held me, touched me. A door had been opened that night that he had willingly chose to close. A friendship I had willed to form was now no more.

It was merely a falsity.

Was his moment of tenderness now nothing more than an embarrassment to him? A moment I treasured was an admitted mistake?

"Why?" I whispered, my throat dry.

I could tell he was no longer looking at me, only the reflection behind.

Reaching up, I rubbed the haze frantically from my eyes and ignored the dampness on my cheeks.

Without a second glance, I walked away.

* * *

><p>I found myself seated against the jagged edges of the cavern walls, overlooking the swirling mist of the lake.<p>

I had purposely removed myself from that mans presence. I had no intention of staying in his domain and I knew for a fact he wouldn't accept _dirt_ in it.

I wasn't far enough to find myself lost, but I was far enough from him.

_Him._ The very thought of that man made my head spin with rage, with hurt and utter humiliation. He had the audacity to call me a liar. The man who immerses himself within a world of his own deceit.

But what use was there in denying it.

How could you argue with a man who defined right and wrong on his own accord? The dilemma frazzled me.

This man refuses to make mistakes but in doing so would not deny it. If he believes me a mistake, why refute. It made no sense and no other answers could become of it.

Apart from me. The only answer to this degree of rejection for one moment in time would be me.

"I'm thinking too far into this." I sighed, burying my head between my knees. "It just doesn't make sense."

A gentle purring came from my side, the small feline nudging at my legs. Reaching out, I stroked her soft coat and sighed.

"Get up."

I spared a glance at the aggravating man before taking a sudden interest in my shoes.

"Why?"

"Get up." He demanded once more.

"Why?"

"I don't have time for your childish games, Mademoiselle."

"I'm not being childish." I spat. "I'm with the _dirt_, so you shouldn't complain."

"I think you'll find I never complained." I didn't reply, what more was there to say to that. "But to be frank, having you within my home at this point in time will cause nothing more than a distraction and an utter nuisance. Therefore, I'm returning you back to the theatre in order to fulfi your duties on stage."

Without complaint, I pushed myself from the floor and stood before his towering frame. With the wave of my hand, I gestured to the mass of darkness that was the catacombs.

"Please, lead the way."

"Gladly." He stressed with equal coldness. Flinging his cape harshly behind him, he stormed in front of me, practically dissolving into the rocky edges of the cavern as he turned the corner. With haste, I followed, knowing if I lost him I surely wouldn't make it safely through these tunnels for a second time.

* * *

><p>"At least try to keep up."<p>

"I'm sorry for not being able to see in the bloody dark!"

The candles seemed to have dimmed, many unlit and others rendered into nothing but dribbling wax. The one I had pinched earlier from one of the nearby candelabras did little to help me see the way, nor the dark figure I so blindly followed throughout these endless tunnels.

"Look, I understand you want to get rid of me as quick as possible but at least slow down."

I heard him exhale loudly in front of me before slowing his pace. "Thank you." I murmured.

Scurrying over to him, I raised my candle before me at a variety of angles in an attempt to see the floor beneath me. My movements became more frantic as the faint sound of gnawing and scuttles echoed about the tunnels.

"Must you wave that thing about!" He exclaimed, the candle barley missing his velvet cape.

"Must you live with rats!?" I countered with equal vigour.

"Well, they're a vast improvement from the company people like you have to offer."

"People like…" Narrowing my gaze, I flung myself before him, effectively halting him. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Do move, Madem-"

"No. Tell me what you meant." A tired sigh left his lips.

"I would have thought that would have been obvious."

"No, it isn't. So please, do enlighten me oh high and mighty one."

A harsh string of mutters escaped the frustrating man before he abruptly grabbed my arm, dragging me behind him. I hissed at the tight grip, the discomfort of the leather squeezing against the skin of my arm.

"You try my patience, Mademoiselle." He growled, storming further through the darkened cavern as I stumbled blindly behind him.

"I'm not _trying_ to do anything!" I exclaimed, unsuccessfully attempting to tug my arm from his strong hold. His only response was to sharply pull me forward as his pace advanced. It was a clear sign he wanted to be rid of me as soon as he possibly could.

_I certainly wasn't going to complain._

* * *

><p>After what seemed like many <em>long, torturous <em>hours, he stopped. Peering behind him, I shrugged his weakened hand from my arm and slowly approached our destination. With mouth agape, I gently placed my arm out in front of me and touched the glass barrier.

"That's my room…" The confusion etched on my face was soon replaced by anger. Swiftly, I turned to face him, eyes narrowed. "You've been spying on me!?"

"Mademoiselle, do not make a fuss over of nothing."

"_Nothing?_ Nothing! You've been watching me, spying on me! What isn't there to make a fuss over?" I hissed.

"It was necessary." He countered.

"How!? Is this why it was given to us? Just so you could watch us as you pleased?" I exclaimed, waving my hands frantically. "What purpose could that serve you?" A sudden glare was sent my way by the masked man.

"It is my job to know what is occurring in my theatre by any means necessary. If that means keeping an eye on an irksome child such as yourself, so be it."

It bothered me. It truly bothered me to know that my only time of privacy was being monitored by this lying _bastard._ I wasn't Christine. I wasn't his property. I wasn't his _anything. _

Glancing at the ground, I lightly shook my head.

"Just let me out."

I'd had enough of this man's company.

Without complaint, a faint 'click' was heard as he pressed the switch, the mirror opening ever so slightly.

Sliding it aside with little difficulty, I stepped into my room. The sun seeped through the curtains, Tala's covers strewn and untidy. Quick haste was made as the curtain were un-drawn.

_How long had I been gone?_

At the sound of sliding glass, I quickly turned to face the hidden man.

"Wait!" I cried.

A gloved hand halted the glass. His figure shadowed whilst his masked practically glowed in the darkness.

With haste, I made my way over to my desk and reached out to the vase that stood upon it. Gently parting the flowers, I searched for the desired flower and plucked it from the bunch.

With my head bowed, I wandered slowly over to him.

"Here." Taking the gloved hand that was placed upon the mirror, I uncurled it and placed the wilting flower into his palm. "I certainly don't want it anymore."

He stared at it. The lilac slowly fading into a sickly brown, the ribbon crinkled and damp from the water within the vase.

A first formed around the delicate bud, squeezing it tight before petals began to fall.

"I don't lie." I whispered before finally looking up at him.

Before I knew it, he was gone.

* * *

><p>After a thorough wash, I put my hair into a quick bun and changed into one of my dancing dresses. After spending an entire night and half a day in a tutu and tights, I would happily have worn anything for the moment.<p>

I decided to find Tala, or at least some form of social contact that wasn't with a deranged masked man. As I made my way to the stage in an attempt to find her, I was immediately made aware of the fact that every person I encountered within the cramped halls looked at me oddly, smirking, whispering to one another. I couldn't help but think I was being paranoid. _Extremely _paranoid. But all the double glances they gave me made me quite weary.

Fiddling with a loose piece of hair, I continued onwards till I made it to the staging area and still nothing changed. Girls whispered, men winked.

_What on earth is going o- _

"So how was he?" A voice from behind me squealed, immediately followed by frantic giggles. Turning to face the speaker, I was greeted by a tall brunette, flocked by three other ballerinas.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"Oh come now, there's no need to be modest. We all know." She grinned, her posse joining.

"Well, it seems I'm the only one who doesn't." I muttered, utterly perplexed by the current situation.

"Is he a Lord?" One ballerina piped.

"What?"

"Oh, a Count maybe!?" Another one squealed.

"I'm afraid I don't unde-"

"He must be awfully handsome!"

"And rich!"

"Not forgetting romantic. Whisking you away in the dark of the night."

My eyes immediately widened. Surely they weren't speaking of…

Gazing around the room as the girls continued to chatter on, I finally spotted a familiar face.

"Tristan!" I shouted. Leaving the ballerinas in haste, I scurried over to him. "Tristan, am I glad to see you." I told him, though he didn't respond to me and continued stretching as though I hadn't spoken a word. I watched him a moment longer, a blank look masking any real emotion. "Tristan, are you alrigh-"

"Where is he!?" Jed's angered voice roared over the stage, ballerinas screeching in response. Approaching with violent steps, I looked at him flabbergast.

"What?"

"Where is the slimy bastard, Gwen!? I'm not against killing him!" Gripping my elbows tightly, he shook me frantically with wild eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I implored.

"Where's the bloody cad that defiled ya?!"

"De-defiled!" I sputtered. "I haven't been defiled. Where…what.. What's going on?!" I cried, truly baffled by what was currently occurring.

Jed's eyes narrowed instantly.

"What? Of course you were, they said-"

"Who said!?"

"Everyone did!"

"Wait…what?"

Relinquishing his grip on my elbows, he gazed at me oddly for a second.

"You mean, you weren't…y'know." He rubbed the back of his neck vigorously, his gaze directed to the ground.

"No, I don't know because no one will tell me what on earth is going one!" I exclaimed.

"You mean you aren't seeing a man?" Tristan's meagre voice caused me to furrow my brows.

"Of course not." His eyes flickered for a moment, his blank stare replaced by something more- relief? "Why would you think that?"

"It's been spreading throughout the entire Opera House." Jed spoke up. "Last night, you went to see a man after hours. That you've been doing so for the path month."

My mouth moved, but no words came out. I was utterly mortified.

"I take it from that fish faced expression that it's not true then." Jed commented, causing me to release a sigh.

"Of course it isn't true."

"Great! Now I owe Daniels ten bloody franks." Jed grumbled, though I passed it aside.

A hand was placed gently on my arm, lightly squeezing it as an attempt of comfort. I looked up at its wielder, Tristan, who stared at me with a sad smile.

"Who would spread this kind of rumour?" I asked, more to myself that anyone else.

"Can't help you there, Little Lady. I heard it from the brainless blonde over there and the only thing she's capable of is taking a good poundi-"

"Not now, Jedediah." Tristan hissed.

"Sorry, am I too vulgar for your lady love."

"Do be quiet."

"I'm only speaking the truth."

Over and over in my head, I racked through my brain. Who hated me enough to spread this kind of lie? What had I done? Who would-

Wait.

"_I know what you__'__re doing, Gwen.__"_

She wouldn't have.

"_You__'__re meeting, a man.__"_

She couldn't have.

"_I understand that you don__'__t want anyone to know about your- little affairs.__"_

She wouldn't stoop that low.

"_Don__'__t be embarrassed . I won__'__t tell a single soul.__"_

Of course that little bitch would. Anything to get attention.

With gritted teeth and a firm glare, an unanticipated growl leapt from my throat.

"Christine."

* * *

><p><strong>So...urm *Frantic breathing* I'm sorry it's been such a long wait my sweeties! Just..never trust me on times and organization. Exams are finally over so that's like 10 weeks of writing, art and boredom *Mystical cheers in the distance* At the minute, i'm going to be re-writing nearly every chapter, NOTHING WILL CHANGE! only the cringe worthy writing style. Thank you to anyone who actually stuck around for this story, I offer you a big, warm hug (though you'd probably want chocolate instead because what beats food?) Thanks for reading my sweetlings, see you next time (Which hopefully will be next week and not a whole other year) xx<strong>


End file.
